JOGO DE ESPIÕES
by angelita2
Summary: No período da Guerra Fria Kagome é uma espiã enviada em missão para a União Soviética. Sem armas sofisticadas e sem glamour, nesse jogo o que vale apenas é a esperteza e a destreza. Kagome descobre a verdade sobre o jogo de espiões cap 21 ON
1. INTRODUÇÃO

JOGO DE ESPIÕES 

**Preview:**

**Durante o período da Guerra Fria, Kagome é uma espiã que trabalha numa agência de espionagem; seu chefe é o misterioso Narak. Kagome é enviada para uma importante missão em território soviético; sem saber qual era a missão ela embarca rumo a União Soviética onde deverá se encontrar com seu parceiro o meio-youkai Inuyasha e com dois informantes que lhe ajudarão na missão. **

**Esse é apenas o início do jogo de espiões, um jogo perigoso onde não há amigos e nem pessoas em quem se possa confiar.**

**Surpresas a cada capítulo.**

Esse é meu mais recente trabalho em termos de fics de Inuyasha. Espero que gostem!

Aguardo reviews. Se o pessoal gostar eu continuou postando, ta!

DINÂMICA DA HISTÓRIA.

Antes de iniciar a história gostaria de informar aos leitores a respeito da dinâmica da história. Como o título diz essa fic é a respeito de um jogo de espiões, e como não poderia deixar de ser, nesse jogo há muitas coisas que estão ocultas e que vão sendo reveladas a cada capítulo; por isso não estranhem ao encontrarem lacunas no meio da história; e coisas que não parecem fazer sentido, mas acreditem que tudo isso é parte do jogo.

O jogo de espiões começa a partir do momento que Kagome desembarca em solo soviético a partir daí é um misto de secretos e suspense; claro que a história nos brinda também com romance e aventura.

No começo os capítulos são pobres em detalhes que conduzem ao jogo, sendo que nesses capítulos é apresentado é a base do jogo; nos capítulos mais avançados serão apresentados os jogadores e qual é o lado que cada um defende. Os leitores mais atentos logo irão perceber o lado de cada jogador, mas aqueles que não perceberem não se preocupem, pois há um capítulo especial que estou preparando apenas para desvendar todo o jogo. Aqueles que quiserem arriscar um palpite é só colocar a sua opinião, depois eu conto se o palpite estava correto ou não.

Dúvidas que possam surgir eu estarei sempre respondendo é só deixa-las nas reviews. Ao final de cada capítulo irei deixar um comentário da autora onde terá uma análise dos fatos que ocorreram. Tudo isso para que todos os leitores possam contemplar por completo todos os mistérios que envolvem esse fascinante jogo.

Então vamos ao ponto antes do início do jogo...


	2. CAP 1  A NOVA AGÊNCIA

CAPI TULO 1 – A NOVA AGÊNCIA

Era um dia chuvoso na capital norte-americana, a agência estava vazia. Kagome olhava fixamente para a rua através da cortina do escritório de seu chefe, ele e o tal rapaz o qual ela deveria embarcar para a União Soviética estavam atrasados.

O clima tempestuoso aumentava ainda mais a tensão da moça, sabia que em seu serviço ser discreta e não chamar a atenção era o que realmente contava para o sucesso da missão, mas estava preocupada com o rapaz o qual Narak, seu novo chefe, havia contratado; se este não fosse esperto o suficiente poderia colocar em risco a missão, estava acostumada a trabalhar sozinha; outra preocupação era com o fato de ter que entrar em território estranho.

Enquanto aguardava seu chefe e o rapaz chegarem, começou a se lembrar da conversa que tivera na noite passada, ali naquela mesma sala, onde seu chefe lhe comunicara sobre a sua nova missão

FLASHBACK

-Boa noite agente Kagome – o homem a olhava de cima a baixo - Então veio transferida de Nova Iorque

-Sim, senhor – respondeu

Kagome estava de pé e olhava fixamente o homem que estava sentado a sua frente. O homem aparentava ser uns 10 anos mais velho do que ela, e usava uma pele de babuíno que encobria o rosto e lhe dava um ar sombrio. A todo instante Kagome percorria com o canto dos olhos a sala, estava desconfiada do local, mas tentava não deixar que isso transparecesse para aquele que era agora o seu novo chefe.

-Então pediu sua transferência para essa agência em Washington. Seu antigo chefe Sesshoumaru deu boas referências suas – disse o homem abrindo um sorriso sarcástico.

Kagome permaneceu muda, não falaria o que realmente acontecera e o seu real motivo em pedir a transferência. Além disso, não gostava de comentar nada a respeito do antigo chefe Sesshoumaru.

-Vejo que está aborrecida minha cara – disse o homem abrindo um sorriso sarcástico; aliás, a boca era a única do rosto que conseguia ver-se perfeitamente.

-Me desculpe senhor, mas vim aqui para ser informada da próxima da missão; e até agora não obtive nenhuma informação. – disse séria e inexpressiva.

-Bem, se é isto que tanto lhe interessa. Você deverá viajar para União Soviética dentro de uma semana; ninguém deverá saber da sua missão, nem mesmo seus amigos.

Amigos! Kagome não tinha amigos na cidade, havia se mudado há pouco tempo e não conhecia ninguém; tampouco tinha amigos em Nova Iorque, as suas missões para a agência lhe tomavam tempo demasiado para essas coisas superficiais e sem valor como amizade. Não podia confiar em ninguém que tentasse se aproximar dela, sua profissão assim o exigia; um amigo poderia muito bem ser um inimigo disfarçado.

Diante do silêncio irredutível da garota, Narak continuou

-Quando chegar no país deve se encontrar com dois agentes meus que já estão no país aguardando a sua chegada, eles irão lhe passar a missão com maiores detalhes. O que deve saber por enquanto é que não deve confiar nenhum maldito soviético.

-Pensei que fossem nossos antigos aliados.

-Esses equívocos são freqüentes em pessoas ingênuas.

Kagome sentiu vontade de revidar, mas calou-se; virando as costas começou a caminhar em direção à porta.

-Ainda não terminei – disse Narak cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa.

Kagome virou-se novamente para o seu chefe.

-Pensei que já houvesse terminado.

-Costuma-se a equivocar com frequência, minha cara – novamente Kagome buscou forças interiores para não revidar – Tem algo mais – fez uma breve pausa – Irá acompanhada nessa missão.

-O que?! – disse espantada.

-Inuyasha virá aqui amanhã para conhece-la. Serão casados diante dos olhos soviéticos.

-Eu não...

-Minhas decisões não são questionáveis, minha cara – cortou Narak – Aliás, não se assuste porque ele é um meio-youkai.

-Meio-youkai! – repetiu com incredulidade

-É só isso, amanhã irá conhece-lo esteja aqui ao final da tarde.

Kagome saiu arrancando o taco da sala, e bateu a porta com força.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Foi isso que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e agora ela estava ali na agência sozinha esperando seu chefe e o tal rapaz que a acompanharia. A secretária de seu chefe, a misteriosa Kana, havia pedido que o aguardasse, pois ele e o meio-youkai que a acompanharia na missão, ambos haviam ido até um bar que ficava ali perto. Por um momento a jovem pensou em ir até o local, mas a chuva a fez recuar; estava mais confortável naquela sala quente do que estaria andando nas ruas molhadas e frias.

Kagome começou a caminhar em círculos pela sala estava impaciente. Enquanto caminhava começou a pensar em seu novo parceiro.

-"Aquele maldito Narak vai me enviar para terras inimigas com um meio-youkai!"

A idéia de ser casada com um meio-youkai não a agradava muito, no entanto não tinha escolha à não ser acatar as ordens de seu chefe. Outra coisa que não gostara na missão é ter que executa-la em terreno soviético.

Os Estados Unidos e a União Soviética viviam em meio a uma Paz Armada, ambos os países tinham ideais opostos, de um lado a União Soviética comunista contrária à democracia propagada pelos Estados Unidos. As duas potências estavam envolvidas numa corrida armamentista, espalhando exércitos e armamentos em seus territórios e nos países aliados. Enquanto houvesse um equilíbrio bélico entre as duas potências, a paz estaria garantida, pois haveria o medo do ataque inimigo. Isso tornava a missão arriscada, o menor deslize poderia acarretar em fracasso da missão, e a garota sabia que por ser uma espiã americana os soviéticos não hesitariam em mata-la. Além disso, Narak não se mostrava muito confiável, parecia ser estar escondendo suas intenções embaixo daquela pele de babuíno; por um momento Kagome pensou não ter fundamento suspeitar de seu chefe, como o conhecia há pouco tempo era normal não confiar nele, mas seu sexto sentido lhe dizia o contrário.

De repente a porta se abre e Narak entra por ela. Ele estava sozinho.

-Que bom que resolveu me deixar ir nessa missão sozinha! – abriu um sorriso

-Mudanças de planos, irão se encontrar em Moscou.

-Mudanças de planos!!! Me diz isso com essa calma!

-Viajará amanhã – continuou ignorando os protestos da garota

-Amanhã! Sabe o quanto isso poderá prejudicar a missão? Um casal que viaja separado!

Narak deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se de frente para Kagome.

-Já disse anteriormente que minhas decisões não são questionáveis. É melhor ir preparar as suas malas, seu vôo está marcado para as 8:00h.

Kagome saiu furiosa da sala, batendo a porta.

Na manhã seguinte, logo cedo Kagome já estava no aeroporto a fim de embarcar para União Soviética, enquanto aguardava a chamada de seu vôo, ficava pensando na missão, qual seria?

-"Aquele maldito do Narak, gosta de fazer as coisas à maneira dele. Eu não gosto nada disso, antes tudo era diferente; Sesshoumaru se preocupava se corríamos algum risco na missão, mas esse Narak nem se importa, além do mais me arrumou um parceiro que eu nem conheço, pode ser qualquer um..." – parou por um tempo e fez uma cara de espanto – Eu não conheço o Inuyasha – disse em voz alta chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas.

Kagome pegou a sua mala de mão e começou a caminhar pela sala de espera, estava envergonhada por ter atraído a atenção de tantas pessoas; o fato é que apenas agora se dera conta que Narak lhe havia mandado se encontrar com um rapaz que ela nunca vira na vida.

-Acho que ele pensa que Moscou é um vilarejo onde todos se conhecem! Que impertinente, maldito – ia falando sozinha enquanto se dirigia ao portão de embarque.


	3. CAP 2  O PARCEIRO

CAPITULO 2 – O PARCEIRO

Kagome chegou no aeroporto principal da cidade de Moscou com a certeza de qual seria a sua primeira missão no país: encontrar seu parceiro. Novamente a idéia de parceiro lhe pareceu péssima, uma vez que nem sequer o conhecia.

O local estava cheio, Kagome detestava multidões preferia bem mais a solidão. Viu um homem com orelhas (??)trajando uma capa preta vindo em sua direção, tudo bem que com o local cheio do jeito que estava o que não faltava eram pessoas vindo na sua direção, mas este homem lhe chamou a atenção por ter cabelos pratas e olhos cor de mel, além disso ostentava um par de orelhas no topo da cabeça; notava-se que não era humano. O homem, se assim poderia ser chamado alguém com orelhas, pegou uma de suas malas que estava no chão e começou a andar carregando-a.

-Oras seu ladrãozinho! – disse Kagome abaixando-se e num movimento rápido passou uma rasteira no rapaz que caiu de costas no chão.

Várias pessoas pararam e ficaram olhando, algumas cochivavam entre si e apontavam para os dois. Kagome logo se colocou de pé, e o rapaz num impulso se levantou também pegando no braço da jovem e cochichando no pé do ouvido.

-Não poderia ser mais discreta! Quer que todos suspeitem de nós.

O rapaz parecia bem irritado pelo tom de voz agressivo com o qual se dirigia a ela, mas Kagome puxou o braço e começou a falar num tom de voz normal, não se importando se alguém a estava escutando.

-Por acaso nos conhecemos? – disse cruzando os braços

-Uma esposa que não conhece o marido é um tanto incomum – desdenhou.

Kagome sentiu uma pontada de raiva, mas tentou manter-se calma.

-"Ele é o meu parceiro, enfim o encontrei" Missão cumprida – disse batendo as mãos.

-O que disse? – perguntou o rapaz intrigado.

-Nada. Leve as minhas malas.

-E eu tenho cara de carregador? – disse irritado

-Um marido que não é cavalheiro com sua esposa é um tanto incomum, não acha? – disse caminhando em direção a saída.

Ao chegar ao lado externo do aeroporto, Kagome viu uma cidade maravilhosa que se estendia a sua frente; virou-se para trás e viu que seu novo parceiro estava tendo uma certa dificuldade em carregar as suas malas; colocou discretamente a mão sobre a boca e riu.

Inuyasha se aproximou da jovem, e apontou um carro preto estacionado próximo a saída principal do aeroporto.

-Aquele é o nosso carro.

O carro era um modelo novo, muito bonito e aparentava ser muito caro.

-Uau, não economizou querido. – desdenhou

-Tudo não é o suficiente para a minha esposinha – disse irônico.

-Olha aqui seu...

No entanto a rapaz continuou caminhando sem se importar com o próximo comentário da parceira.

Inuyasha dirigia rápido pelas ruas desertas da capital soviética.

-Onde está me levando? – perguntou rispidamente.

-Não se preocupe, isso não é um seqüestro!

-Se fosse eu o mataria antes de se aproximar de mim – disse secamente.

-Uh! Acho que essa noite eu não dormirei sobre o mesmo teto que você – zombou

-E que quem disse que dormiríamos sobre o mesmo teto.

-Por acaso esqueceram de mencionar que nessa missão somos marido e mulher, não que eu tenha concordado com isso...

-Eu tampouco – agilizou em concordar.

Inuyasha a olhou com uma expressão divertida.

-Acho que começamos a nos entender – disse a garota virando o rosto para olhar a paisagem através da janela lateral do carro.

No restante do trajeto ambos permaneceram calados. Quando finalmente chegaram a um modesto prédio de classe média, Inuyasha voltou a se dirigir a Kagome.

-É aqui que iremos ficar, enquanto permanecermos no país. Foi tudo o que deu para pagar com o que recebemos.

Kagome balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

-Você é mesmo um espião?

-O que disse?!

-Devo estar com a pessoa errada, não é possível – virou-se para o rapaz – Seu idiota! O que as pessoas vão pensar se nos virem com um carro tão chique desses morando numa espelunca!

-E o que queria que eu fizesse?

Kagome saiu do carro, e Inuyasha fez o mesmo movimento pegando as malas da garota que estavam no porta-malas.

Kagome entrou no apartamento, que apesar de não ser muito grande era confortável e tinha uma bonita vista da cidade; a garota soltou um longo suspiro.

-Não está TÃO ruim – disse virando-se para o parceiro que permanecia parado na soleira da porta com as malas na mão.

-Gostando ou não é aqui que iremos ficar! – passou pela garota deixando cair as malas dela no meio da sala.

Kagome fez menção de reclamar, mas não queria ter mais aborrecimentos naquele dia, estava exausta da longa viagem que fizera, pegou as malas e se dirigiu para o quarto. Inuyasha deitou-se no sofá, mal encostara a cabeça no apoio deste quando ouviu um grito de sua parceira, foi correndo até o quarto verificar. Ao entrar no aposento viu as malas da parceira jogadas no chão e esta olhava fixamente para a cama, no entanto, o rapaz não notara nada de extraordinário no quarto.

-O que foi sua maluca? – perguntou o rapaz afoito

-Esta espelunca que você escolheu para ficarmos só tem um quarto – disse calma, mas logo alterou seu tom de voz e começou a gritar – E o quarto só tem uma cama de casal!

-Sua idiota, quer levantar suspeita. Um casal não dorme separado – falou com calma e naturalidade.

Kagome começou a pegar a travesseira e um cobertor que estava sobre a cama.

-Aqui está! Espero que o sofá seja confortável!

-Eu não vou dormir no sofá! – disse irritado

-Os céus me castigaram, me mandaram numa missão com completo IDIOTA!

Kagome balançava os braços e gesticulava, no entanto isso parecia não surtir nenhum efeito sobre o rapaz que estava irredutível quanto fazer do sofá sua cama.

Vencida pelo cansaço e pela falta de gentileza por parte do parceiro Kagome acabou aceitando o fato de dividirem a mesma cama, no entanto, a garota fez questão de erguer uma barreira de almofadas entre eles.

Kagome colocou uma calça de malha e uma blusa de manga comprida, o frio que fazia na cidade não permitia que ela trajasse roupas mais finas como sua maravilhosa camisola de seda vermelha que comprara uns dias atrás; Kagome não ostentava certos luxos femininos, sempre se vestia de maneira discreta, ainda que algumas vezes fazia alguma extravagância e comprava roupas não tão comportadas assim. O rapaz também colocou um pijama de malha e deitou-se do seu lado da cama, ambos evitavam ao máximo manter qualquer tipo de comunicação, ainda que a troca de olhares entre eles fosse inevitável.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome acordou cedo e preparou um café preto bem forte, e foi sentar-se na sala; mal conseguira dormir a noite pensando em sua nova missão. Inuyasha acordou com o cheiro forte de café invandindo-lhe as narinas; ao abrir os olhos notou que Kagome já não estava mais na cama, decidiu levantar-se e ir tomar um banho.

O telefone soou alto no apartamento que acabou por despertar Kagome de seus devaneios.

-alô – disse a jovem atendendo

-Bom dia, minha cara. Como foi a viagem? – perguntou uma voz grossa do outro lado da linha, Kagome logo reconheceu o dono da voz.

-Narak, que surpresa nos ligar tão cedo.- disse falsa.

-Tenho informações sobre a missão. Devem se encontrar com um casal que mora em Moscou, eles serão os seus informantes enquanto estiverem no país.

-Está certo – concordou a contragosto.

-Anote o endereço deles em Moscou.

A garota pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta que estavam ao lado do aparelho. Kagome não estava habituada a trabalhar ao lado de muitas pessoas, quando estava na agência em Nova Iorque suas missões eram realizadas na sua maioria de forma individual e discreta, segundo seu antigo chefe, Sesshoumaru quanto mais pessoas estivessem envolvidas mais difícil seria manter sigilo e discrição. No entanto, parece que Narak não era adepto dessa teoria, e estava usando muitas pessoas para atingir resultados nessa missão.

Inuyasha apareceu na sala no momento que Kagome colocava o telefone no gancho.

-O que Narak queria?

-Como sabe que era ele? – perguntou curiosa

-Quem mais nos ligaria aqui.

-Temos que nos encontrar com um casal que mora em Moscou, eles serão nossos informantes.

-Que ocasional, Narak nunca faz o trabalho pessoalmente.

-Parece que está acostumado com o jeito dele.

Inuyasha, no entanto, nada respondeu e foi caminhando até a cozinha.

-Não costuma a tomar café da manhã? – disse o rapaz vendo o bule de café sobre a pia.

-Eu apenas tomo café puro pela manhã, se quiser algo mais que faça você mesmo – disse a garota indo para o quarto se arrumar.

Inuyasha veio até a porta da cozinha para ver a garota caminhar em direção ao quarto e fechar a porta as suas costas.


	4. CAP 3  OS INFORMANTES

CAPITULO 3 – OS INFORMANTES 

Kagome colocou uma saia e um blazer preto, com uma bonita blusa rosa por baixo do blazer e Inuyasha trajava um terno azul-marinho bem engomado; eram peças bem discretas e comuns naquela época.

Inuyasha caminhava na frente e Kagome estava poucos passos atrás, o vento gelado da manhã cortava o rosto da jovem que parecia não se importar com o frio, ainda que não pudesse evitar um certo arrependimento por não ter colocado um sobretudo. Kagome notava que as pessoas que passavam por Inuyasha o olhavam com curiosidade e algumas com certo repúdio, talvez essa atitude fosse devido ao grande extermínio de youkais que ocorrera durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial nas terras geladas do norte do país; no entanto Inuyasha estava indiferente a tal fato.

Na realidade, os youkais não eram uma raça bem vista pela sociedade tradicionalista daquela época, devido à natureza violenta destes as pessoas acreditavam que eles não eram de confiança e por isso não deveriam viver em meio aos humanos como se fossem civilizados.

Kagome parou de repente e Inuyasha ao perceber que a jovem não o acompanhava mais também se deteve.

-O local é esse - disse Kagome apontando para um luxuoso prédio de apartamentos que ficava no centro.

Eles entraram no prédio, e se dirigiram ao elevador. Inuyasha apertou o botão de número 11. Kagome e ele não haviam trocado sequer uma palavra desde que saíram de casa, olhou discretamente para a moça a seu lado e não pode deixar de notar quão bela era debaixo daquela aparência tão séria.

Quando finalmente o elevador parou e as portas se abriram Kagome foi a primeira a deixar o pequeno compartimento, e logo se dirigiu a porta de número 45. A jovem bateu três vezes na porta, e logo veio a resposta do outro lado.

-Quem é? – perguntou uma voz masculina

-Um amigo nos enviou – respondeu Kagome secamente

Inuyasha permanecia atrás da companheira imóvel e mudo, apenas observava a situação; escutaram os trincos da porta serem apertos, e assim que a porta se abriu puderam ver a figura de um homem jovem. O homem trajava um terno preto muito bem passado, e uma camisa branca engomada; atrás do homem estava uma bela moça muito bem apresentada trajando um terninho verde-escuro e seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo.

-Os aguardávamos – disse a moça.

Assim que entraram, o rapaz fechou a porta. Frente a frente os quatro começaram com as cordialidades costumeiras.

-Vocês então são os agentes enviados por Narak, Inuyasha e Kagome – disse o homem abrindo um sorriso.

-Exatamente – respondeu Kagome friamente.

-Meu nome é Mirok e o de minha noiva é Sango.

-Noiva?! – disse Kagome espantada

A garota percebeu o espanto de Kagome ao escutar a palavra noiva, e logo começou a explicar a situação.

-Sei que não muito usual que noivos morem juntos, mas acreditem, assim como vocês, estamos em missão – disse Sango com naturalidade.

Usual? Isso era uma afronta aos princípios morais de qualquer sociedade daquela época. O fato de uma moça e um rapaz morarem sobre o mesmo teto sem estarem casados poderia acabar a reputação deles perante a sociedade. No entanto, Kagome não podia condena-los afinal dormira ontem na cama de um completo desconhecido; Mirok e Sango pelo menos tinham um compromisso, mas ela e Inuyasha eram apenas parceiros.

-Realmente as missões nos colocam em situações pouco usuais – desabafou Kagome

-É como atuar em um palco temos que fingir aquilo que não sentimos e mostrar aos outros o que não somos – retrucou Sango

-Sinto da mesma forma, por um lado é emocionante, mas por outro... – continuou Kagome.

Mirok e Inuyasha apenas assistiam a conversa paralela das duas garotas, enquanto Mirok parecia estar interessado na conversa, Inuyasha estava aborrecido.

-É melhor deixarmos essa conversa de lado, viemos aqui por outro motivo – disse Inuyasha impaciente com a conversa de comadres.

-Está certo – concordou Mirok indo até a estante e pegando uma pasta negra.

O rapaz fez uma reverência para que todos se sentassem no sofá, e afastando o arranjo de flores que estava sobre a mesa abriu a pasta preta. No interior da pasta havia muitas fotos de terrenos e de um galpão.

-Essa é a fábrica onde supostamente estão construindo uma poderosa bomba nuclear. A missão de vocês será se infiltrar na fábrica, e tirar fotos do interior desta – explicou calmamente.

-Quando entraremos? – perguntou Kagome não interessada nos demais detalhes.

-Amanhã à noite – informou Mirok - não temos tempo a perder a presença de vocês nesse país pode ser considerada suspeita e podem descobri-los a qualquer momento.

-E quanto a vocês – perguntou Inuyasha – não vão participar?

-A fábrica está sendo bem vigiada, os ajudaremos a entrar, mas quando estiverem lá dentro estarão sozinhos – explicou Sango

-Onde a fábrica se localiza? – questionou Kagome interessada na missão que teria que executar quão antes terminassem mais cedo voltaria para casa.

-Os levaremos até lá; nos encontraremos amanhã à noite em frente à praça principal – informou Mirok que começava a ajeitar melhor as fotos sobre a mesa – é importante que prestem atenção nos detalhes da estrutura da fábrica.

Inuyasha e Kagome se aproximaram ainda mais da mesa de centro enquanto Mirok apontava todas as entradas e saídas da fábrica, incluindo as passagens que havia nas tubulações de ar e características geológicas do terreno; em uma missão de alto risco como essa qualquer informação era de extrema importância. Após concluir as explicações Mirok voltou a recolher as fotos e a fechar a pasta preta.

-Como tem tantas informações sobre o local? – perguntou Inuyasha desconfiado que eles pudessem saber tanto.

Mirok olhou para Sango em cumplicidade e respondeu.

-A nossa missão no país era essa, obter informações sobre a fábrica.

- Agradecemos pelas informações serão de grande valia – disse Kagome olhando feio para Inuyasha

-Gostariam de tomar uma xícara de café – ofereceu Sango

-Sim – respondeu Kagome de pronto – pode deixar que eu vou ajudar a prepara-lo.

Kagome se levantou e seguiu Sango até a cozinha. Mirok e Inuyasha permaneceram na cozinha.

-Essa é a sua primeira missão na agência de Narak, estou certo? – disse Mirok quebrando o gelo

-Como sabe disso? – perguntou Inuyasha intrigado que Mirok soubesse algo a respeito.

-Poucos que realmente conhecessem Narak aceitariam essa missão – disse Mirok balançando a cabeça e se dirigindo a janela.

-O que sabe sobre ele?

-Não muito. Fomos escalados para a missão da mesma maneira que vocês sem muitas informações – Mirok fez uma breve pausa e respirou fundo – você e a garota parecem ser boas pessoas, se quer um conselho assim que a missão estiver concluída pegue a garota e desapareça das vistas de Narak.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Inuyasha levantando-se do sofá.

-O café está pronto – disse Sango sorridente entrando na sala carregando uma bandeja de café na mão, Kagome estava logo atrás com uma bandeja de biscoitos.

O restante da tarde seguiu regada a café e conversa, em meio a conversa elaboraram estratégias para penetrar na fábrica. Kagome e Inuyasha deixaram o apartamento assim que começou a escurecer.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento, Kagome logo se dirigiu para o quarto, Inuyasha sentou-se no sofá e escutou quando a porta do banheiro foi fechada logo em seguida.

**Espero que gostem! Uma tema bem diferente das minhas demais fics. **

**Estarei postando os novos capítulos ao longo dessa semana.**

**Aguardo reviews para saber o que acharam!**


	5. CAP 4  UM DIA COMUM

CAPITULO 4 – UM DIA COMUM

Quando Kagome saiu do banheiro encontrou Inuyasha sentado na cama lendo alguns papéis, ficou curiosa para saber o que ele lia com tanto interesse, resolveu perguntar.

-O que são esses papéis? – perguntou a jovem enquanto enxugava os cabelos com a toalha.

-Feh – ignorou a pergunta da parceira

Kagome se irritou com a falta de atenção por parte do parceiro.

-Olha aqui Inuyasha, eu não gosto dessa situação tanto quanto você, mas estamos juntos nessa missão.

Inuyasha não esboçava nenhuma reação perante a bronca de Kagome que ficou decepcionada.

-Inuyasha estamos juntos nessa missão? – perguntou num tom choroso

Inuyasha levantou o olhar para a parceira ficou intrigado com a pergunta, Kagome virou as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

-Bah! É claro que estamos! – respondeu Inuyasha de mau agrado

-Só estaremos juntos nessa missão se você quiser isso.

-Oras Kagome que conversa é essa, o Narak não mandou aqui juntos.

Inuyasha parecia não entender o real significado da pergunta de Kagome, o fato não era o que Narak havia ordenado; era como cada um estava se sentindo. Inuyasha passou pela parceira e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Kagome sentou-se na cama, e colocando os cotovelos no joelho apoiou a cabeça com as mãos, sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto e se alojando entre seus dedos.

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – desabafou – Foi um erro ter aceitado essa missão.

Esse não era o único equivoco na vida da jovem do qual ela estava arrependida, agora que estava a quilômetros de distância de sua terra natal percebia que estava errada em acreditar que poderia esquece-lo pelo simples fato de estar longe, não era à distância que curava as feridas, ainda que estivesse pensando cada vez menos nele desde que chegara no país, entretanto, a moça parecia não ter notado esse fato.

A garota se levantou e foi se sentar em frente à penteadeira ficou fitando a sua imagem no espelho, virou a cabeça e viu que a porta do banheiro permanecia fechada, voltou então seus olhos novamente para o espelho, e ficou admirando seu reflexo que já não era o mesmo da menina que decidira se tornar uma espiã, agora no espelho havia o reflexo de uma mulher adulta que mesmo tendo crescido ainda conservava os traços da menina.

Kagome pôs a pensar na sua relação com seu parceiro que não era das melhores, desde que chegaram ao país toda a conversa que tinham não era nada amigável, e quando não estavam discutindo o silêncio imperava entre eles.

-Como estou mudada – disse tristemente – tantas missões sozinhas me tornaram uma pessoa egoísta, talvez a indiferença de Inuyasha seja em parte culpa minha. Acho melhor tentar ser amiga dele – esboçou um sorriso – mas se ele começar a implicar comigo eu juro que não vou me controlar!

Kagome ficou mais algum tempo fitando seu reflexo no espelho, começou a escovar o cabelo, o qual ela ajeitava em várias posições e ficava analisando qual era o melhor penteado; depois começou a fazer caretas para este como se fosse uma criança, e ria com as formas engraçadas que seu rosto tomava a cada careta que fazia. Levantou-se e ao virar teve uma surpresa, Inuyasha estava na porta do quarto a olhando.

-Desde quando está aí? – perguntou surpresa e temerosa de que ele houvesse visto ou ouvido algo constrangedor

-Bah! Acabei de chegar – respondeu o meio-youkai fingindo não ter notado nada de estranho.

Kagome ficou aliviada em escutar aquelas palavras, ainda que pouco gentis, do parceiro; tomando coragem começou a introduzir a questão da amizade.

-Inuyasha amanhã eu vou até o centro de Moscou.

-E o que isso me importa – retrucou o meio-youkai deitando-se na cama.

-"Que grosso!" – pensou a jovem que em nome de sua promessa não retrucou – Queria que você fosse comigo – disse docemente.

Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha e a olhou de forma curiosa, estava intrigado com a atitude da moça em convida-lo para um passeio.

-Então Inuyasha quer ir comigo? – insistiu a jovem diante do silêncio do meio-youkai.

-Acho melhor eu ir com você, não é seguro deixar você solta por aí – respondeu dando as costas para a parceira.

-"não é seguro me deixar por aí" – Kagome explodia por dentro – "o que ele pensa que eu sou" – suspirou

Kagome foi até o interruptor a fim de apagar as luzes, Inuyasha mesmo de costas para jovem notou quando esta se deitou na cama. Inuyasha abriu um sorriso ao lembrar da parceira fazendo caretas em frente ao espelho; ela era um mistério sempre séria e implicante, mas capaz de se divertir com as coisas mais simples. E pensando na parceira adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte eles saíram cedo para conhecer o centro de Moscou que era cercado por belas lojas, Kagome caminhava na frente e Inuyasha estava apenas alguns passos atrás da moça.

-"Desse jeito vai ser difícil me aproximar dele" – pensava Kagome decepcionada com o fato de Inuyasha se manter tão distante dela

Ao virar a cabeça Kagome se deparou com um vestido exposto numa vitrine que lhe chamou a atenção. O vestido era de um tom azul escuro como o mar, o corpete tinha bordados no mesmo tom do vestido e a saia era longa e pregueada, um sonho em termos de vestidos. Kagome não tinha muito da vaidade feminina, não porque não soubesse se arrumar, apenas não o fazia porque não tinha motivos para faze-lo, usava roupas simples e discretas, como espiã era primordial que nunca atraísse muita atenção para si mesma.

Não resistindo a tentação consumista que lhe invadiu entrou na loja para ver o vestido, Inuyasha a seguiu. Ao entrar no estabelecimento logo avistou uma mulher vestindo um avental preto bordado com o emblema da loja, a mulher tinha uma cara esguia e pálida e cabelos negros

-Eu quero ver aquele vestido – disse apontado para o vestido que estava na vitrine.

A vendedora da loja a olhou com desdenho, e virando o rosto pronuncionou algumas palavras em russo para uma outra vendedora mais velha e obesa que a primeira; Kagome não entendeu o que a mulher dissera. Na verdade nem Inuyasha e nem Kagome falavam uma palavra sequer do idioma local, por isso precisavam tanto da ajuda do Mirok e da Sango. A outra vendedora caminhou em direção a Kagome e ao se aproximar dela começou a falar num inglês quase inteligível.

-O que quer americana? – perguntou com indiferença

Kagome torceu o nariz ao escutar a palavra americana.

-Eu quero ver aquele vestido – respondeu altivamente e apontou novamente para o vestido na vitrine.

A mulher com certa dificuldade caminhou até a vitrine e retirou o vestido, depois se aproximou de Kagome e lhe estendeu o vestido, a jovem olhou para a peça na mão da vendedora.

-Aqui esta americana.

Sem tocar na peça Kagome apenas ordenou-lhe.

-Embrulhe que eu vou levar – a vendedora a olhou enviesada pela postura altiva que Kagome ostentava – aliás, eu sou a senhorita Higurashi – a olhou por cima – será que consegue pronunciar isso? – disse debochadamente.

A vendedora virou as costas, Kagome olhou para o parceiro que parecia estar se divertindo com sua atitude perante a vendedora preconceituosa.

-Acho que não! – disse quase que num sussurro para Inuyasha.

Depois seguiu os passos da vendedora. Ao sair da loja carregando uma pequena sacolinha de papel pardo com o emblema da loja, Kagome esboçava um ar de satisfação por ter adquirido tão bela peça de vestuário, ainda que tal luxo que lhe tivesse custado uma pequena fortuninha, mas o que importava certas extravagâncias ocasionalmente. Além disso, respondera a altura para aquela vendedora que a tratara com tamanha indiferença.

Kagome viu ao longe uma pista de patinação, e se aproximou para ver as crianças e adultos se divertindo sobre patins de gelo.

-Se arriscou demais na loja – repreendeu o parceiro

-Ela começou me chamando de americana! – defendeu-se

-Devido à rivalidade internacional que está ocorrendo entre Estados Unidos e União Soviética é comum esse tipo de preconceito, deveria estar preparada para ser discriminada.

-Inuyasha, ninguém gosta de ser discriminado.

-Bah! Devemos nos acostumar a que nos olhem com indiferença, faz parte da natureza humana.

Kagome olhou o parceiro e lhe veio a mente a imagem deles caminhando pelas ruas de Moscou em direção ao apartamento de Mirok e Sango, lembrou da maneira como as pessoas olhavam para Inuyasha; e então entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquela história de se acostumar com a discriminação.

-Inuyasha, você não gosta de mim por que acha que eu sou como os outros?

Dessa vez foi Inuyasha que a olhou intrigado e desconcertado com a pergunta da moça.

-Bah! Quem disse que eu não gosto de você?

-Está sempre me maltratando, e não é nada gentil comigo.

Inuyasha pegou no pulso de Kagome fazendo-a corar.

-Isso não tem a ver com você Kagome, nunca teve – disse o meio-youkai olhando fundo nos olhos da jovem.

Percebendo o quão constrangedor estava a situação, Inuyasha largou o pulso de Kagome, que voltou seu olhar para a pista de patinação.

-Inuyasha – olhou para o parceiro que também olhava a pista de patinação – quer patinar?

O meio-youkai a olhou espantado com o convite, mas logo em seguida balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Kagome e Inuyasha entraram na pista de patinação e se mostraram ser ótimos patinadores no gelo, ainda que Inuyasha tenha levado alguns tombos o que fez Kagome rir muito do parceiro. Ao sair da pista Kagome pisou sem querer numa falha da pista e sentiu o corpo cair para trás, o choque contra o gelo seria inevitável fechou os olhos, mas sentiu um par de mãos nas suas costas, ao abrir os olhos viu os olhos cor de âmbar do parceiro sobre os dela.

-Tem que ser mais cuidadosa – repreendeu Inuyasha ajudando a ficar em pé.

Quando saíram da pista, eles decidiram retornar para casa, à noite teriam que ir se encontrar com Mirok e Sango; iriam invadir a fábrica para tirar as fotos; eles caminhavam lado a lado quando Kagome adiantando-se alguns passos ficou frente a frente com o parceiro.

-Inuyasha, eu quero te agradecer por ter me salvado – o meio-youkai a olhou intrigado - Se não o fizesse eu poderia ter me machucado ou até mesmo...morrido.

Inuyasha ficou surpreso com as palavras de agradecimento de Kagome, ainda que nem por um momento tivesse pensado nessas possibilidades, a verdade é que apenas a protegera porque sentira que devia faze-lo.

-Bah! Não precisa me agradecer.

O silêncio deu lugar as palavras, e o olhar de ternura que ambos trocavam naquele momento falaram por eles, Kagome é a primeira a quebrar aquele momento ao lembrar o parceiro do compromisso.

-É melhor voltarmos para o apartamento, já são 5 horas.

Os dois continuaram a sua caminhada, algo entre eles estava mudando a cada dia.


	6. CAP 5  A INVASÃO A FÁBRICA

CAPITULO 5 – A ENTRADA NA FÁBRICA

Kagome estava no quarto terminando de se arrumar, vestiu uma calça preta e uma blusa preta bem coladas ao corpo, além de um par de botas pretas. Eram roupas confortáveis para se usar em uma missão. Foi até o espelho escovar o cabelo, e ficou pensando no que Mirok dissera.

FLASHBACK

Kagome e Inuyasha já estavam prontos para sair do apartamento de Mirok e Sango quando a jovem vira para Mirok e dispara a pergunta que estava querendo fazer desde que pisara em solo soviético.

-Quem está por trás dessa missão?

-O que perguntou? – Mirok fez-se de desentendido

-Quem encomendou as fotos? – novamente questinou Kagome.

Mirok olhou para Sango em cumplicidade, e esta apenas balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo.

-O governo americano – respondeu displicentemente

Inuyasha ergueu a sombrancelha e pareceu intrigado com o fato.

-O governo americano – repetiu incrédulo

Mirok notou que Inuyasha não havia acreditado naquela história, e resolveu explicar-se melhor.

-Não todo o governo americano – disse debochadamente - O fato é que alguns membros do alto escalão do governo americano desconfiam da existência dessa bomba, e acreditam que a União Soviética pretende fazer chantagem com ela, por isso é importante confirmar a real existência dela.

A história pareceu convincente, mas mesmo assim Kagome sentiu que não devia acreditar totalmente nela.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ainda que não soubesse ao certo se a história era o não real, Kagome decidiu prosseguir com a missão; terminando de ajeitar o cabelo, foi para a sala, Inuyasha a esperava lá. O meio-youkai também trajava roupas negras como a noite, parou por um momento e ficou admirando a beleza do parceiro, Inuyasha também não pode deixar de notar quão bonita Kagome estava com aquelas roupas negras.

- Vamos – disse a jovem se dirigindo a porta.

Inuyasha e Kagome se encontraram com Mirok e Sango e estes os levaram de carro até próximo a fábrica, ficando parados a uma distância segura do velho galpão. Inuyasha e Kagome foram os primeiros a descer do carro sendo seguidos por Mirok e sua noiva Sango.

-Tomem cuidado quando estiverem lá, pode haver armadilhas – precaviu Sango.

-Entrem pela porta dos fundos assim que houver a troca de guardas – orientou-os Mirok – estaremos aqui para lhes dar suporte.

-Bah! Não somos principiantes – disse Inuyasha cruzando os braços.

-Eu sei que não são, senão Narak não os teria enviado – ponderou Mirok

Kagome estava quieta, não mencionara uma palavra desde saíram da praça municipal, tinha uma sensação estranha sobre a missão, como se algo ruim pudesse acontecer. Inuyasha começou a caminhar a sua frente, quando estavam a uma boa distância do carro o meio-youkai parou de andar e virou-se para a parceira.

-Escute Kagome – a garota despertou de seus devaneios – nós ficaremos juntos o tempo todo.

Kagome o olhou com incredulidade, numa missão os espiões não deveriam ficar juntos, já que se um fosse pego o outro teria chance de completar a missão; o trabalho de equipe dos espiões funcionava dessa maneira, mas o que Inuyasha propunha parecia não fazer sentido. Entretanto ignorando a expressão de espanto da parceira, e antes que essa pudesse retrucar o meio-youkai continuou.

-Você vai tirar as fotos enquanto eu fico de vigia.

-Inuyasha, você é realmente um espião? Isso não faz sentido, se ficarmos juntos cobriremos apenas uma pequena área da fábrica – Kagome estava preocupada com o tempo que perderiam dessa maneira.

-Cale a boca, se você ficar longe de mim eu não poderei te proteger!

Kagome calou-se naquele instante, então era isso que ele queria com esse plano, queria apenas protege-la, mas por que ele a protegeria? Perguntou-se em pensamento.

-Inuyasha, eu trabalhava em missões SOZINHA – enfatizou a última palavra, a garota não pretendia admitir que precisava ser protegida.

-Bah, pensei que estivéssemos juntos nessa missão.

Novamente as palavras do parceiro a surpreenderam e tocaram fundo em seu coração, não entendia o efeito que aquelas palavras faziam sobre seu ser. Inuyasha seguiu caminhando pelo terreno plaino que havia até o galpão da fábrica, Kagome o acompanhou decidida a seguir o plano do parceiro.

O meio-youkai se pôs de tocaia junto a Kagome, eles se esconderam entre algumas árvores que cercavam a fábrica e de ficaram observando dois guardas que vigiavam a porta dos fundos, viram quando um terceiro guarda se aproximou deles e os dois que estavam vigiando o seguiram em direção a parte da frente da fábrica; assim que viram os guardas virando a esquina do galpão, Inuyasha e Kagome aproveitaram a oportunidade para adentrar no local. Se aproximaram sorrateiramente até a porta dos fundos, e Inuyasha verificou se estava trancada, para a surpresa deles a porta estava aberta, eles se entreolharam, poderia ter sido deixada aberta por descuido, ou poderia ser uma armadilha; mais cautelosos do que nunca entraram no velho galpão, sempre com Inuyasha a frente de Kagome.

Inuyasha pôs a arma engatilhada e ficou vigiando enquanto Kagome tirava fotos do interior da fábrica, e até mesmo de algumas bombas e armamentos bélicos que estavam espalhados pelo local.

Assim que havia terminado de fotografar algumas caixas que estavam empilhadas próximas ao corredor, Kagome retirou o pequeno rolinho de filme da máquina e estendeu a mão para Inuyasha que não entendeu o que aquilo significava.

-Inuyasha quero que fique com isso – disse séria – caso algo dê errado você é o mais ágil, portanto tem mais chances de sair em segurança.

-Sua boba, guarde isso com você, se alguém vai sair daqui é você – esbravejou

Kagome ficou surpresa com as palavras de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha o que importa é cumprirmos a missão.

Escutaram passos se aproximando do local onde estavam, esconderam atrás das caixas empilhadas de madeira.

- там? (Quem está aí?) – perguntou uma voz masculina grave.

Escutaram em seqüência vários passos que ecoavam pela fábrica vazia, Inuyasha e Kagome permaneceram atrás da pilha de caixas, Inuyasha pegou a arma e a engatilhou novamente, os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos.

-Kagome, – apontou para um corredor mais a frente –– siga pelo corredor, há uma saída por ali - ordenou.

-Não – respondeu firme a garota que pegou a arma que carregava nas costas – estamos juntos, não é?

Inuyasha a olhou com reprovação, não queria que ela permanecesse naquele local, mas a teimosia da garota parecia não ter limites, acenou mais uma vez com a cabeça o corredor, mas Kagome permaneceu irredutível segurando firme a arma na mão. Os passos estavam bem próximos, o meio-youkai sabia que não tardariam até encontra-los, e um confronto com os guardas não era nem de longe a melhor opção. Inuyasha apontou a arma em direção a umas caixas de estavam do lado oposto do deles e atirou, a caixa explodiu chamando a atenção dos guardas, aproveitando a distração dos vigias Inuyasha empurrou a pilha de caixas sobre eles; essa era a deixa perfeita para eles escaparem, no entanto, um dos guardas não fora muito atingido pela pilha de caixas e rapidamente se levantou apontando a arma na direção dos dois fugitivos; instintivamente Inuyasha passou o braço pela cintura de Kagome puxando-a para trás de si. O guarda o olhava fixamente com a arma empunho e Inuyasha permanecia estagnado a frente da parceira, se atirasse contra o guarda haveria uma troca de tiros e Kagome poderia sair ferida.

O guarda apontava a arma engatilhada para o peito de Inuyasha, não havia escapatória pelo menos para um deles.

-Kagome, vá e não olhe para trás – ordenou Inuyasha

-Eu não vou sozinha – esbravejou

O guarda aproximava-se cada vez mais de Inuyasha, a adrenalina fazia o coração bombear o sangue cada vez mais rápido. Kagome sentia um aperto no peito e a respiração começou a ficar ofegante, nunca se sentira assim antes numa situação de perigo.

-Sua boba, não disse que o que importava era cumprir a missão?

-Inuyasha, existem coisas que importam mais.

O barulho da arma disparando ecoou pela fábrica abandonada, seguido ao barulho escutou-se passos apressados pelo corredor.

**Muita emoção espera os personagens nessa fic. **

**Agradeço as reviews que recebi, e espero continuar recebendo. **

**Obrigada a todas os meu leitores. **


	7. CAP 6  PARCEIROS

CAPITULO 6 – PARCEIROS 

Mirok e Sango estavam ansiosos por noticias de Inuyasha e Kagome, que já haviam entrado na fábrica há um bom tempo.

-Será que eles estão bem? – questionou Sango quebrando o silêncio.

-Narak disse que eles eram muito bons, tenho certeza de que conseguirão cumprir a missão – Mirok parecia tranqüilo, mas na verdade estava tão nervoso quanto a noiva.

De repente eles vêem um vulto correndo pelo campo aberto da fábrica, não era possível identificar quem era. Mirok se pôs a frente de Sango, quando a silhueta se aproximou deles puderam por fim ver quem era.

-Kagome – Sango estava surpresa em ver a garota naquele estado.

Kagome não tinha mais forças para se manter em pé, e caiu de joelhos no chão apoiando-se com as duas mãos, sua respiração estava ofegante e o coração acelerado.

-Kagome onde está o Inuyasha? – perguntou Mirok aflito.

A garota não tinha ar suficiente nos pulmões para articular qualquer palavra.

-Kagome, o que aconteceu? – Sango estava mais aflita do que Mirok por notícias.

Kagome respirou fundo, e voltou a erguer-se.

-Aquele idiota – fez uma pausa – aquele idiota...

-Quem é idiota? – disse uma voz as costas de Kagome.

-Inuyasha – Mirok pareceu aliviado ao ver o meio-youkai – sabia que não tinha morrido.

Sango também abriu um sorriso ao ver que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome estavam bem.

-Seu idiota por que me fez correr daquele jeito? – esbravejou Kagome.

-Por que fica me chamando de idiota? – o meio-youkai parecia bem irritado.

-Porque é isso que você é, um idiota.

Mirok e Sango ficaram observando a interminável discussão dos parceiros que se estendeu por mais alguns minutos antes deles retornarem para casa.

Logo assim que chegaram ao apartamento Kagome foi tomar banho, enquanto Inuyasha sentou-se no sofá, sentia uma fraqueza no corpo, havia passado por situações complicadas naquela noite. Lembrou-se do momento em que o guarda lhe apontava a arma e se surpreendeu por seu pensamento naquela hora.

-Naquele momento a única coisa que eu pensava era em Kagome, mas por que?

Lembrou da atuação da parceira.

FLASHBACK

O guarda apontava a arma para o peito de Inuyasha, não havia escapatória pelo menos para um deles.

-Kagome, vá e não olhe para trás – ordenou Inuyasha

-Eu não vou sozinha – esbravejou

-Sua boba, não disse que o que importava era cumprir a missão?

O guarda aproximava-se cada vez mais de Inuyasha, a adrenalina fazia o coração bombear o sangue cada vez mais rápido. Kagome sentia um aperto no peito e a respiração começou a ficar ofegante, nunca se sentira assim antes numa situação de perigo.

-Sua boba, não disse que o que importava era cumprir a missão?

-Inuyasha, existem coisas que importam mais.

O barulho da arma disparando ecoou pela fábrica abandonada, o guarda deixou a arma escorrer por entre os dedos, e logo em seguida caiu morto no chão com um tiro do lado esquerdo do peito. Inuyasha olhou para a parceira que estava ofegante e mantinha a arma em punho, Kagome havia aproveitado que o guarda mantinha o olhar fixo nos movimentos de Inuyasha para atirar nele por baixo do braço protetor do parceiro.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ela o havia salvado. Fechou os olhos e ao abri-los novamente viu Kagome a sua frente.

-Inuyasha está tudo bem? – perguntou a jovem preocupada.

O meio-youkai levantou-se ficando bem próximo a garota.

-Não deveria ter feito aquilo

-"Eu não acredito! É isso que ele me diz depois de que eu o salvei, um obrigado cairia muito bem" – pensou a garota irritada.

Inuyasha continuou.

-Por que fez isso? – perguntou curioso.

-Inuyasha estamos juntos nessa missão, não poderia te-lo deixado para trás. Além disso, você se pôs na minha frente primeiro. Me protegeu – abriu um sorriso – Nunca ninguém havia feito isso por mim.

-Só queria que saísse de lá bem – disse Inuyasha sem ter mais o que fazer.

Num impulso Kagome o abraçou.

-Eu também.

Inuyasha passou os braços pelas costas da parceira retribuindo o abraço amigo da jovem. Kagome corou ao sentir os braços do meio-youkai nas suas costas, e desejou estar ali mais vezes. Inuyasha sentiu-se desconfortável por estar abraçando a garota e se desvencilhou do abraço, e sem voltar a olha-la se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Enquanto estava no chuveiro Inuyasha não conseguia deixar de pensar em kagome que ultimamente vinha habitando seus pensamentos com muita freqüência. Isso era um tanto incomum, se preocupar com alguém que conhecera há 3 dias atrás; lembrou-se na maneira terna que a garota o abraçou, aquele abraço havia realmente o deixado desconcertado.

Quando saiu do banho, Inuyasha foi para o quarto e ficou parado algum tempo encostado no batente da porta observando Kagome que já dormia tranqüilamente, de repente notou que havia algo de diferente: não havia mais a barreira de travesseiros entre eles; esse era um sinal de que a garota estava começando a confiar mais nele.

Inuyasha deitou-se ao lado dela, e adormeceu sentindo o doce perfume de rosas que Kagome exalava.

Pela manhã Inuyasha foi o primeiro a despertar, resolveu ir caminhar no parque. Kagome acordou próximo ao horário do almoço, levantou-se e foi até a sala que estava vazia. Sentiu a falta do parceiro. Kagome se trocou, e ficou aguardando o retorno do parceiro que não tardou em voltar.

Ao chegar ao apartamento Inuyasha viu Kagome sentada na sala o esperando, ele fechou a porta e sentou-se numa poltrona do lado oposto ao dela, a garota foi a primeira a quebrar o gelo entre eles.

-A missão está cumprida, logo poderemos voltar ao nosso país – Kagome não parecia animada com tal fato.

Inuyasha apenas a olhava, e nada respondeu.

-Acho que vai ficar feliz em se livrar de mim – zombou Kagome – sabe eu não sou boa companhia eu falo muito e implico com as coisas...

-Vou sentir a sua falta – disse por mim o meio-youkai desviando o olhar de Kagome.

-Eu também Inuyasha, queria poder participar de mais missões ao seu lado.

-Isso nunca será possível.

Kagome surpreendeu-se com o que Inuyasha dissera. Nesse momento o telefone soou pela casa, e Inuyasha levantou-se para atender.

-Alô

-Inuyasha, aqui é o Mirok preciso que venham urgente aqui em casa. Os aguardamos o mais breve possível.

Desligou sem esperar por resposta. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome sério, alguma coisa muito grave havia acontecido.

**RESPOSTA REVIEWS ******** Obrigada aos leitores que deixaram reviews: Gheisinha Kinomoto, Nicki-chan, MariInha, luiza cruz germano, Lory Higurashi e aos demais leitores que mesmo não deixando reviews vêem acompanhando a fic a cada capítulo! **

**SOBRE O CAPÍTULO 6: ****esse foi um capítulo curto apenas para descrever a parceria que está nascendo entre Kagome e Inuyasha, que deixaram de lado as brigas para começarem a trabalhar juntos. **

**No próximo capítulo uma nova missão aguarda esses dois espiões!!!! **

**Esse é apenas o início da trama que reserva ainda muitas surpresas e emoções.**


	8. CAP 7 PARCEIROS

CAPITULO 7 – A NOVA MISSÃO 

Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigiram rapidamente para o apartamento do jovem casal, e em menos de meia hora depois estavam sentados na sala deles. Sango lhes servia uma xícara de café enquanto Mirok pegava algumas pastas que estavam na estante.

-Para que nos chamou aqui – perguntou Inuyasha impaciente.

Mirok se aproximou deles e começou a explicar.

-Ótimas fotos da fábrica senhorita Kagome – elogiou

-Obrigada.

-É uma pena que não tenham muita utilidade – suspirou o jovem.

-O que? – Inuyasha levantou-se num sobressalto

-O que acontece é que... as fotos não servem de prova que haja a construção dessa bomba.

-Por que não disse isso antes seu idiota! – disse Inuyasha agarrando a camisa de Mirok.

-Inuyasha – repreendeu a parceira

Inuyasha soltou a camisa de Mirok e virou para a parceira

-Kagome quase morremos na fábrica para que as fotos não servissem de nada! – o meio-youkai estava revoltado com a situação.

-Seria uma fatalidade se isso tivesse ocorrido – lamentou Mirok

-Repita isso – Inuyasha cerrava os punhos pronto para bater em Mirok

-Inuyasha! – repreendeu Kagome novamente, e Inuyasha soltou-o.

Sango que até aquele momento assistia a cena sem dizer uma palavra se pronuncinou.

-Mirok por que não cala essa boca e deixa que eu explico.

O rapaz foi para trás da noiva, e Sango apenas balançou a cabeça desaprovando a atitude do noivo.

-Como essas fotos não servem como prova? – perguntou Kagome querendo entender a situação.

Mirok fez menção de explicar, mas o olhar fulminante que Sango lhe lançou o fez calar.

-As fotos apenas mostram bombas de vários os tipos, no entanto, precisamos de documentos que realmente comprovem a construção dessa bomba.

-Quer dizer que tudo foi para nada? – Kagome estava decepcionada.

-As fotos nos serão de grande valia, mas sem os documentos não temos como

comprovar a existência da bomba – ponderou Mirok, ainda atrás da noiva.

-Estamos fora! – disse Inuyasha irritado.

-O que disse não pode sair...- disse Mirok saindo de trás de Sango, mas voltou ao ver olhar furioso que o meio-youkai lhe lançou.

-A nossa missão era tirar as malditas fotos, missão cumprida, já tem as fotos na mão. Não vamos continuar nos arriscando.

-Inuyasha precisamos da sua ajuda e de Kagome – implorou Sango.

Kagome virou de costas, e voltou a virar para o jovem casal.

-Eu continuou na missão.

-Está maluca ! – explodiu o meio-youkai.

-Inuyasha, a nossa missão aqui era arranjar provas sobre a existência da tal bomba, até a tenhamos conseguido não podemos deixar o país.

-Eu vou com você – disse o meio-youkai contrariado e de mau agrado – Estamos juntos, não é mesmo?

Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça, sabia que o fato de Inuyasha a acompanhar valia mais do que as palavras pouco gentis dele.

-Perfeito! – disse Mirok abrindo um sorriso – eu e a Sango vamos arrumar uma maneira de vocês entrarem na fábrica.

Depois que saíram do apartamento de Mirok e Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha foram até um parque que havia ali próximo. No centro do parque havia um bonito lago de águas límpidas e cristalinas que brilhavam com a incidência da luz do sol sobre elas.

Kagome debruçou-se sobre a pequena mureta da ponte construída sobre o lago, e ficou observando seu reflexo nas águas do lago, foi quando notou o reflexo do parceiro as suas costas, virou-se rapidamente para fita-lo.

-Kagome por que quis continuar na missão? – perguntou o parceiro curioso.

-Inuyasha, a existência dessa bomba pode vir a ser o estopim da guerra entre Estados Unidos e União Soviética, e se o país entrar em guerra novamente muitas pessoas vão morrer – fez uma pequena pausa como se algo lhe viesse a mente naquele instante - Meus pais morreram durante a guerra, e eu não quero que outras crianças percam seus pais também.

Inuyasha a abraçou ternamente.

-Kagome, nessa missão não existe uma causa nobre.

Kagome ficou confusa com as palavras do parceiro, mas estava mais confusa com a atitude dele em abraça-la tão repentinamente.

-Enquanto houver alguém que acredite nisso, haverá nobreza – respondeu a jovem acreditando que o Inuyasha se referia a ela querer lutar por essa causa.

Eles se entreolharam, e a respiração estava cada vez mais próxima, e naquele momento deixaram o sentimento que havia dentro deles se expressar por si; e essa expressão veio na forma de um beijo singelo e cálido. Não houve resistência de nenhum dos lados; as barreiras que haviam entre eles pareciam ter sido rompidas, pelo menos naquele momento tão único e eterno. Assim que seus lábios se desgrudaram o meio-youkai a olhou ternamente.

-Eu vou estar do seu lado o tempo todo – disse passando a mão pelo rosto da parceira que tinha os olhos iluminados de felicidade.

Kagome mal conseguira dormir naquela noite, pensava na atitude de Inuyasha em beija-la e dizer que estaria sempre a seu lado e pensou nele, seu amor passado, que agora estava tão distante dela.

Ao despertar pela terceira vez no meio da madrugada viu que Inuyasha não estava na cama a seu lado. As lembranças do tempo que passara na agência em Nova Iorque lhe vieram a mente e junto com elas as lembranças de seu amor não correspondido; a imagem de seus pais sorrindo também era tão vivida em sua memória. Tais recordações pareciam estar sendo esquecidas a cada dia que passara longe de sua terra natal, talvez porque no momento apenas tinha uma coisa em mente: completar a missão.

Levantou-se e foi até a sala onde encontrou o meio-youkai sentado no sofá.

-Inuyasha o que faz acordado a essa hora? – disse a garota ainda sonolenta.

-Kagome, você também está acordada.

A garota abriu um sorriso e foi sentar-se ao lado do meio-youkai que a abraçou trazendo-a para junto de si.

-Está preocupado com a missão – concluiu a jovem.

Inuyasha a olhou sério, na verdade, haviam outras preocupações em sua mente, não que o fato de continuar no país sob as ordens de Narak não fosse motivo suficiente para causar-lhe insônia. Lembrou-se das palavras de Mirok daquela vez que se encontraram pela primeira vez, ainda não tivera oportunidade de questiona-lo a esse respeito.

"Você e a garota parecem ser boas pessoas, se quer um conselho assim que a missão estiver concluída pegue a garota e desapareça das vistas de Narak."

Não entendia o porquê tinha que sumir das vistas de Narak junto com Kagome, pensou que Mirok também soubesse que...

-Inuyasha... – seu pensamento foi interrompido pela garota que agora estava de pé a sua frente

-Kagome você confia no Narak?

A pergunta do parceiro a surpreendeu, era uma pergunta um tanto incomum e fora de contexto, uma vez que nem sequer mencionaram o nome do chefe.

-Inuyasha por que está me perguntando isso?

-Já trabalhou com eles em outras missões, queria saber se confiava nele?

Kagome parecia um pouco relutante em responder, mas achou que não teria mal nenhum se o meio-youkai soubesse da verdade, ou melhor, soubesse apenas de uma parte da verdade.

-Inuyasha eu nunca trabalhei com Narak antes, eu trabalhava em outra agência.

-Não conhecia o Narak? – agora era Inuyasha estava intrigado pelo fato da parceira ter aceitado tal trabalho sem conhecer seu chefe – Por que decidiu aceitar essa missão, então?

-Inuyasha, tenho minhas razões pessoais – respondeu secamente, não falaria a respeito disso com ninguém especialmente com Inuyasha - Gostaria de não falar sobre isso. – finalizou o assunto, pois acreditava que o meio-youkai a consideraria uma tola se contasse que aceitou a missão apenas por causa de um amor não correspondido – Vamos voltar para cama?

O meio-youkai balançou a cabeça e seguiu os passos da parceira.

_**() referente à Segunda Guerra Mundial **_

Sobre o capítulo 7 - As coisas parecem que estão acontecendo um pouco precocemente entre o Inuyasha e a Kagome, levando em consideração a história pessoal de cada um, por isso eu escrevi esse capitulo 'parceiros' que conta um pouco mais da aproximação deles.

**Eles ainda não se amam, mas estão começando a sentir uma atração um pelo outro.**

RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS 

**MariInha e Lory Higurashi – realmente o amor deles já deu o primeiro grande passo, agora falta só eles admitirem isso.**

**dessinha Almeida – e pode deixar que eu vou continuar**

**Obrigada a todos os leitores que vem acompanhando a história.**

**PS: eu já liberei as reviews para anônimos, eu tinha esquecido de liberar, sorry!**


	9. CAP 8 A MISSÃO NA FÁBRICA

CAPITULO 8 – A MISSÃO NA FÁBRICA 

Três dias se passaram sem que Inuyasha e Kagome tivessem tido noticias de Mirok e Sango sobre como adentrariam na fábrica, a preocupação tomava conta deles e tanto Kagome como Inuyasha demonstravam claramente o quão preocupado estavam com a nova missão, ainda que evitassem tocar no assunto. Outro assunto que não haviam tocado mais fora o beijo que deram na ponte, ainda que fosse notável que estavam mais unidos do que nunca, e que as pequenas e discretas caricias que trocavam não eram apenas de amizade. No final da tarde do terceiro dia, eles receberam uma ligação de Mirok pedindo que eles o fossem visitar, e assim o fizeram.

Encontravam-se sentados no sofá de casa do jovem casal, com Sango servindo-lhe uma xícara de café, Inuyasha mostrava-se impaciente, ainda que tentasse não demonstrar; Kagome não o recriminava uma vez que estava tão ansiosa quanto o parceiro.

-Que droga, por que não falam logo para que viemos aqui? – explodiu Inuyasha não se contendo mais.

-Se insiste tanto – retrucou Mirok temeroso da reação que o meio-youkai pudesse ter se demorassem mais um pouco em falar sobre a nova missão – Conseguimos uma maneira de faze-los entrar na fábrica.

-E como? – disparou Kagome curiosa

-Irão trabalhar na fábrica – respondeu Sango.

-O que! Isso é alguma brincadeira? – Inuyasha estava incrédulo que tal possibilidade pudesse ser verdadeira.

-Inuyasha entenda que essa é a melhor maneira para que tenham acesso a todos os dados da fábrica - justificou Mirok procurando manter uma distância segura do meio-youkai.

-Por acaso você está maluco, é! Os guardas nos reconheceriam na hora e nos matariam – Inuyasha estava realmente irritado com tal possibilidade.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala.

-Os guardas não nos reconhecerão - ponderou Kagome – eles não nos viram, e o único guarda que poderia nos reconhecer está morto.

-Não acredito que você está concordando com toda essa insanidade – Inuyasha não acreditava que a parceira realmente estivesse de acordo com aquela história.

-Está perfeito, então podem começar a trabalhar na fábrica amanhã mesmo – disse Mirok abrindo sorriso que logo desapareceu de seu rosto ao ver o olhar fulminante que Inuyasha o lançava.

-Estando na fábrica terão acesso livre a documentos e áreas restritas – explicou Sango.

-Eu concordo com o emprego – reafirmou Kagome – Inuyasha – disse em tom de súplica.

O meio-youkai apenas virou o rosto como se desse pouca importância as súplicas da parceira, no entanto, Kagome que já começava a conhecer um pouco mais sobre o parceiro sabia que aquilo significava que concordava em ir junto na missão, afinal ele mesmo dissera que estariam juntos. Kagome balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo para Mirok e esse começou a explicar.

-Através de alguns contatos conseguimos um emprego para você Inuyasha e um para a senhorita Kagome – antes que o meio-youkai pudesse retrucar algo Mirok continuou – Inuyasha você trabalhará como segurança da fábrica, desse modo poderá ter acesso aos locais restritos da fábrica. E quanto à senhorita Kagome será a secretária particular do gerente de exportações, o Sr. Kouga – Inuyasha não gostou do emprego que a parceira recebera, mas não interrompeu Mirok – Kouga é um youkai lobo...

-Secretária de um lobinho! – indignou-se Inuyasha que não se conteve ao ouvir que Kagome ficaria tão próxima a um youkai lobo.

-Inuyasha, deixe-o continuar – repreendeu Kagome.

Seguindo o que Kagome havia dito Mirok continuou ignorando a cara de mau agrado que Inuyasha fazia.

-Senhorita Kagome, sendo secretária de Kouga poderá ter acesso aos documentos da fábrica.

-Por que esse lobinho contratou alguém que não conhece para um cargo tão importante? – disparou o meio-youkai.

Mirok ficou desconcertado com a pergunta, mas se era o que ele queria saber responderia.

-Na verdade ele conhece a senhorita Kagome.

-Como ele me conhece? – perguntou Kagome que não estava entendendo como Kouga poderia conhece-la.

-Nós mostramos a sua foto para ele – Sango começou a explicar.

-E ele a reconheceu imediatamente, ele viu você e Inuyasha no parque – Mirok terminou a explicação.

-Bah! Isso não explica o porquê ele a contratou!

-Digamos que Kouga ficou bem interessando nos 'dotes' da senhorita Kagome – disse lançando um olhar malicioso sobre a garota que corou com o comentário.

-O que disse! – Inuyasha ficou revoltado com o fato de Kouga contratar Kagome apenas por seus 'dotes'.

-Oras Inuyasha você tem que ser mais mente aberta para essas coisas – ponderou Mirok.

-Você é o culpado disso tudo – acusou Inuyasha – eu vou te matar!

Mirok correu para as costas de Sango que lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador pela atitude covarde do noivo. Inuyasha fez menção de se aproximar do moço, quando foi surpreendido pela resposta de Kagome a proposta de emprego.

-Eu aceito – disse calmamente.

-Você está maluca? – Inuyasha estava realmente irritado, notava-se pela veia sobressalente em sua testa.

-Inuyasha, por que tanto escândalo? É apenas um emprego e será pelo bem da missão.

-Com certeza gostou da idéia de servir a um lobinho – desdenhou.

-Urrr. Como tem coragem de me falar uma coisa dessas... – indignou-se a jovem com o comentário cheio de segundas intenções do parceiro.

E a discussão seguiu por mais meia hora, Mirok e Sango os observavam sem coragem para interrompê-los, mas por fim Mirok resolveu se interpor, não sabia como duas pessoas podiam brigar tanto.

-Inuyasha, acalma-se. O emprego não é de todo mal.

Inuyasha o olhou com ódio profundo.

-Por que não manda sua noiva ser a secretária do lobinho?

Dessa vez foi Mirok que torceu o nariz para o comentário de Inuyasha e ajeitando o paletó respondeu.

-A minha missão e a de Sango é outra.

-Inuyasha deixe de ser implicante – repreendeu Kagome e virando-se para Mirok disse – Diga que aceito o emprego.

-Que ótimo, amanhã eu a acompanharei até a fábrica, e quanto a você Inuyasha seu uniforme já está aqui conosco.

Inuyasha saiu do apartamento, sem esperar por Kagome ou pegar o uniforme de guarda. A garota olhou-o com tristeza quando o viu sair pela porta; sentiu um pouco de culpa por ter aceitado o emprego, isso com certeza iria lhe custar a sua amizade com o meio-youkai.

Kagome chegou no apartamento que estava vazio, colocou o uniforme de guarda que o parceiro deveria usar em cima do sofá, e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Deitou-se na cama e ficou ali esperando o retorno do parceiro o que não aconteceu tão cedo, cansada de esperar acabou adormecendo; despertou com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã incidindo sobre seu rosto.

-Já é manhã, será que aquele idiota passou a noite fora?

Kagome dirigiu-se a sala onde encontrou o meio-youkai, já trajando seu uniforme de guarda, sentado no sofá, ao vê-la ele virou o rosto a fim de não fita-la, no entanto, a garota apenas esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

-Inuyasha, onde esteve?

O meio-youkai, no entanto, ignorou a pergunta de Kagome.

-Como você é infantil! – exclamou voltando para o quarto para trocar de roupa.

A garota abriu seu guarda-roupa a fim de escolher uma roupa apropriada ao primeiro dia de trabalho, experimentou alguns conjuntos, mas olhar-se no espelho não conseguia ver o efeito que deseja, lembrou-se que Mirok mencionara que Kouga havia se interessado por seus 'dotes', e se pôs a pensar.

-"Quanto antes o fizer confiar em mim, será mais fácil obter acesso aos documentos que preciso, mas como posso faze-lo confiar em mim? – Kagome pensava numa maneira de fazer Kouga confiar nela quando olhou seu reflexo no espelho."

Kagome vestia uma saia azul e estava apenas de sutiã, e vendo sua imagem seminua no espelho teve uma idéia de como fazer Kouga confiar nela. Retirou rapidamente a saia e foi até sua mala de viagem, onde estavam algumas peças as quais ela não usava com muita frequência, escolheu uma saia preta e uma blusa de linha verde manga longa bordada com fios de dourado; peças bem discretas se não fosse pelo generoso decote em V da blusa, e o racho na saia que deixava a mostra metade de sua coxa esquerda. Para completar o visual passou um batom vermelho-escuro e prendeu o cabelo em um coque deixando apenas algumas madeixas soltas, e nos pés calçou um bonito sapato preto envernizado.

-Essa é a maneira mais rápida de Kouga 'confiar' em mim. – disse dando uma última olhada no espelho para conferir o visual.

Foi até a sala onde o parceiro a aguardava, Inuyasha ficou mudo ao ver a jovem tão bem vestida e tão sensual, mas logo a cara de espanto mudou para uma cara de reprovação pela ousadia da parceira em se trajar daquela forma. Emburrou ao lembrar que tudo aquilo era por causa do novo emprego na fábrica, mais especificamente para o novo chefe dela. Kagome logo notou que Inuyasha não gostou de seu visual, porque mal assim que ela chegou na sala, ele virou o rosto e levantou-se do sofá, não comentou nada a respeito apenas avisou ao parceiro que o Mirok os aguardava.

-Mirok deve estar nos esperando – disse pegando um casaco preto e indo em direção a porta.

-Vai vestida dessa maneira? – perguntou Inuyasha um tanto contrariado.

Kagome olhou para o parceiro, no começo Kagome achou que ele estava com ciúmes, mas pensou por que ele teria ciúmes dela? E não encontrando resposta para a pergunta, ou não querendo encontrar uma resposta lógica, preferiu acreditar que ele estava apenas desdenhando a maneira um tanto vulgar com a qual estava trajada. Sem responder a pergunta apenas lançando um olhar altivo ao parceiro, Kagome abriu a porta e deixou o apartamento, Inuyasha contrariado por ter sido ignorado e pela arrogância da parceira apenas a seguiu calado.

COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA 

**Para a nova missão, Inuyasha e Kagome terão que entrar disfarçados na fábrica de armamentos bélicos para poder investigar melhor e coletar dados e informações sobre a fábrica; Inuyasha não aprovou a idéia, mas por fim decidiu acompanhar a Kagome.**

**Eles vão entrar na fábrica disfarçados, Inuyasha como segurança e Kagome como secretária do youkai lobo Kouga, que é o gerente de exportações da fábrica. Kouga ficou impressionado com os 'dotes' de Kagome, por isso resolveu contrata-la; no entanto, isso ocasionará muitos conflitos entre Inuyasha e Kagome, ainda mais que esta resolveu usar seus 'dotes' para se aproximar mais do chefe.**

**No próximo capítulo: JOGO DE SEDUÇÃO. Kagome irá usar todo o seu charme e sensualidade para conquistar Kouga, será que ele vai aprovar a nova secretária?**

OUTRAS OBRAS DA AUTORA 

**Às vezes o pessoal me pergunta se eu tenho outras fics, por isso resolvi deixar o nome das outras fics que estou postando aqui no **

**-UM REFLEXO NO ESPELHO: conta a história de Kaname, a sobrinha de Kagome, que cresceu lendo o diário de sua tia; e 25 anos após sua tia retornar para a Era Atual, Kaname volta para conhecer os amigos de sua tia. Muitas revelações serão feitas e histórias serão contadas. **

**-ANJO DE VIDRO: eu recomendo ler essa fic que trás uma linda história de amor e uma verdadeira lição de vida. **

**-RAZÃO E LIBERDADE: Mirok e Sango são o casal protagonista dessa história de amor. **

**-APENAS UM SONHO: é uma threeshot, conta o meu final para o anime Inuyasha. Uma história surpreendente com um final inesperado.**

**RESPOSTA REVIEWS.**

**luiza cruz germano, Lory Higurashi, ****MariInha****, dessinha Almeida – obrigada pelas reviews e pode deixar que eu vou continuar a história até o fim. Espero poder contar com a participação de vocês a cada capítulo.**

**Lory Higurashi – a relação deles começou agora, como pode perceber por esse último capítulo as coisas vão esquentar entre os dois. Estou dando um tempo para eles se conhecerem melhor.**

**Agome chan – espero sempre poder contar com os seus comentários por aqui!**

**Lory Higurashi – o Sesshoumauru vai aparecer na história um pouco mais para frente da história, quanto a relação de irmãos entre eles ainda não decidi se isso vai acontecer; mas é provável que sejam. Quanto ao Inuyasha e a Kagome demorarem para admitir, bom, eles se conheceram a pouco tempo por isso não às coisas estão um pouco lentas entre eles, mas garanto que haverá muito romance pela frente.**

**MariInha**** – o amor não correspondido da Kagome é... não achou que eu ia contar assim tão fácil, mas logo vai descobrir quem é. A cada capítulo novas revelações vão aparecendo, os capítulos mais parados são sempre os primeiros depois é uma emoção atrás da outra.**


	10. CAP 9  JOGO DE SEDUÇÃO

**CAPITULO 9 – JOGO DE SEDUÇÃO**

No saguão do prédio encontraram-se com Mirok que estava acompanhando de um senhor de idade avançada. Ao ver a jovem com trajes tão ousados e elegantes Mirok abriu um sorriso malicioso e fez questão de cumprimenta-la beijando-lhe a mão.

-Senhorita Kagome, a senhorita está deslumbrante! – disse reverenciando Kagome, atitude que não agradou Inuyasha nem um pouco, e ao ver o olhar reprovador do meio-youkai as costas de Kagome Mirok imediatamente se afastou.

-Mirok quem é esse senhor? – perguntou Kagome curiosa com o velho senhor que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

-Perdoe meu descaso, esse é o senhor Myuga. Ele é o chefe de segurança da fábrica.

-Chefe de segurança! – repetiu Inuyasha um tanto surpreso.

-Calma Inuyasha, ele é nosso amigo – Mirok apressou-se em explicar – o senhor Myuga é um dos nossos... – engoliu a seco que ia dizer - ele é um dos nossos amigos, ele nos vem prestando alguns favores.

-Como qual, por exemplo? – Inuyasha não estava de bom humor naquele dia.

-Graças ao senhor Myuga puderam entrar na fábrica – disse Mirok sorridente.

Inuyasha fez uma cara de interrogação e começou a analisar o velho de cima a baixo.

-Não lembro dele estar lá naquele dia!

-Meu jovem, saiba que eu estava lá. Fui eu que ordenei que fossem chamar os dois guardas que estavam de vigia na porta dos fundos, além disso eu deixei a porta dos fundos aberta para que entrassem.

Mirok apenas balançava a cabeça concordando com o que velho dizia.

-Vamos então? – perguntou Kagome um pouco ansiosa para iniciar o novo trabalho.

-Nós iremos separados – explicou Mirok - Inuyasha e o senhor Myuga irão na frente, e eu a senhorita Kagome iremos mais tarde; eu irei apresentar pessoalmente a senhorita Kagome ao Kouga.

Inuyasha voltou a emburrar a cara ao escutar o nome do youkai lobo. No entanto Kagome estava intrigada com um pequeno detalhe, e por isso resolveu perguntar a Mirok antes que saíssem.

-Mirok tem algo que estou curiosa em saber, nem eu e nem o Inuyasha falamos uma palavra sequer de russo, como vamos trabalhar lá então?

Mirok pigarreou e começou a explicar.

-Inuyasha irá trabalhar diretamente com Myuga, portanto ninguém irá suspeitar dele enquanto ficar calado – lançou um olhar para Inuyasha - além disso Myuga disse a todos que Inuyasha é seu sobrinho que vivia na América. Quanto a senhorita – dirigiu a Kagome - senhorita Kagome, o pai de Kouga era britânico, e todos na equipe dele falam inglês, aliás esse era um dos requisitos para lhe contratar que soubesse esse idioma.

-Essa história desse lobinho está muita estranha, não acha Mirok? – perguntou Inuyasha que estava suspeitando dessa história de emprego na fábrica.

Mirok ajeitou a gravata, e começou a explicar.

-Oras Inuyasha, não há nada de suspeito com o Kouga.

-Por que ele contratou Kagome? Não acredito que seja por que ela é bonita!

Kagome empinou o nariz ofendida com o comentário de Inuyasha, então ele achava que ela não era atrativa o suficiente para que um homem se interessasse por seus 'dotes'.

-Acredite ou não Inuyasha, Kouga a contratou por que gostou dela.

-Kouga não é aliado de vocês?

Mirok tentou manter-se firme diante da pergunta.

-Não.

-Disse que o lobinho é britânico, então por que trabalha para os soviéticos?

-Inuyasha novamente esse assunto, o pai de Kouga é que era britânico, e ele trabalha para os soviéticos por dinheiro. Kouga não é assim tão patriota. – Mirok estava nervoso com o rumo da conversa e decidiu por um ponto final no assunto – É melhor vocês irem na frente.

Ainda que não estivesse totalmente convencido da explicação de Mirok sobre Kouga trabalhar para os soviéticos por dinheiro, e de que havia contratado Kagome, uma americana, apenas por que se interessou pelos 'dotes' dela, Inuyasha prosseguiu em direção a fábrica acompanhando o velho Myuga.

Mirok e Kagome seguiram por um caminho oposto até a fábrica. Ao chegarem a recepção do escritório do Kouga encontraram-na vazia. Esperaram alguns minutos até que uma jovem ruiva carregando uma pilha de pastas apareceu, a jovem parecia não ter notado a presença deles no local, pois passou direto sem mencionar nada. Mirok deu alguns passos a frente e colocou a mão direita dele sobre a bunda da garota ruiva que com o susto deixou as pastas caírem no chão. A jovem balbuciou algumas palavras inaudíveis.

-Com licença – Mirok começou a falar amigavelmente com a jovem em inglês – Estamos procurando o senhor Kouga.

-Por que não pergunta para a nova secretária dele? – respondeu a garota de mau agrado e abaixou-se para recolher as pastas - Aliás, ela ainda não chegou. – disse a jovem que parecia incomodada com algo.

-Senhorita, essa é a nova secretária dele – disse Mirok apontando para Kagome.

A jovem ruiva fitou Kagome de cima a baixo, como se scaneasse cada centímetro do corpo dela, e pela expressão dela parecia não ter aprovado Kagome. Ajeitou as pastas nos braços.

-Eu sou Ayame – apresentou-se por fim – sou a ex-secretária do Kouga. Ele está na sala dele os esperando, podem entrar.

Ayame voltou a caminhar sem olhar para trás.

-Senhorita Kagome, agora é com você. Eu me despeço por aqui.

-Mirok espere – disse a jovem segurando no paletó do rapaz.

Kagome sentia um friozinho na barriga, como se fosse uma criança sendo levada pela primeira vez para a escola, estava assustada com o que poderia acontecer. Mirok olhou-a surpreso, mas essa logo o dispensou.

-Nada, pode ir.

Kagome sabia que não era nenhuma criança indo para a escola, aquele era o mundo dos adultos, o qual ela conhecia tão bem; teria que enfrentar Kouga e mais, teria que envonve-lo numa trama de sedução a fim de que este pudesse confiar nela. Jogou o casaco sobre a mesa da recepção e ajeitando melhor a blusa para deixar o decote mais sobressalente, foi até a porta de acesso a sala de seu novo chefe; bateu três vezes.

-Pode entrar – disse uma grave voz masculina do outro lado da porta.

Kagome entrou pisando firme no chão como se estivesse num desfile de moda, a primeira coisa que viu ao adentrar a sala foi a fisionomia de seu chefe que estava sentando atrás de uma enorme mesa de madeira de lei, parou a alguns centímetros de distância da mesa dele e se apresentou.

-Meu nome é Kagome, sou sua nova secretária – disse com uma voz doce e delicada.

A garota logo notou que Kouga ficara impressionado com sua aparência já que com os olhos percorria todos os detalhes de seu corpo. Kagome também aproveitou o momento para analisar melhor seu chefe. Kouga era um youkai lobo jovem e muito atraente, tinha cabelos longos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis. Era um verdadeiro deleite aos olhos femininos, poderia ficar ali admirando-o por mais algum tempo se este não começasse a falar com ela.

-Minha nova secretária, vejo que não me enganei em escolhe-la – disse lançondo-lhe um olhar malicioso.

Kouga levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa ficando frente a frente com a jovem que começava a sentir-se desconfortável com a proximidade entre os corpos.

-"Tem que seduzi-lo Kagome, essa é a sua única chance" – falava para si mesma em pensamento, estava tentando criar coragem para tomar uma iniciativa.

-Você é mais linda de perto, senhorita Kagome – elogiou Kouga.

-Pode me chamar apenas de Kagome – novamente fez uma voz melosa.

-Está certo Kagome – enfatizou o nome da moça.

Kagome fechou os olhos, mas logo voltou a abri-los, teria que começar o jogo de sedução. Sentou-se na mesa sobre alguns papéis, isso fez com que a sua saia repuxasse e deixasse a sua coxa esquerda ainda mais a mostra, e apoiando as mãos na mesa inclinou-se para frente.

-Estou aqui para servi-lo no que precisar.

Kouga colocou sua mão direita sobre a coxa a mostra de Kagome, atitude que fez a jovem corar.

-Tenho certeza que nos daremos muito bem.

-Senhor Kouga – Myuga estava na porta surpreso com a cena que presenciava – me desculpe eu não sabia que estava ocupado.

Kagome olhou para a porta e ficou espantado ao ver Myuga, mais espantada ficou ao ver Inuyasha atrás de Myuga. O meio-youkai não parecia nada feliz com ao ver-la sobre a mesa de Kouga com este com a mão sobre a coxa da parceira, ele imediatamente deu meia volta e foi embora.

-O que quer Myuga? – Kouga não parecia nada feliz por terem o interrompido.

-Eu vim apenas apresentar o novo guarda – virou-se para trás, mas Inuyasha não estava mais lá – onde ele foi? Estava aqui agora mesmo.

Kouga retirou a sua mão direita da coxa de Kagome, e virou-se para Myuga que estava na porta com cara de bobo.

-Não quero que me interrompa mais com essas besteiras – disse áspero.

-Está certo, senhor Kouga – disse Myuga saindo e batendo a porta a suas costas.

Quando Kouga virou-se novamente para Kagome viu que esta já havia descido da mesa, e logo notou que a jovem ficara constrangida por ter sido flagrada naquela situação.

-Kouga é melhor eu voltar a recepção, podem procura-lo novamente – Kagome estava sem jeito e não sabia o que dizer – eu vou para a recepção.

Kagome começou a caminhar em direção a porta, mas Kouga a chamou de volta.

-Kagome, você conhece Ayame? – perguntou Kouga com certa sutileza na voz.

A jovem ainda constrangida pela situação que passara a pouco simplesmente balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo.

-Peça a Ayame que lhe explique tudo o que vai precisar saber para ser minha secretária – disse Kouga docemente.

Kagome esboçou um tímido sorriso e saiu; o youkai lobo ficou encantado com a timidez da jovem que ao mesmo tempo que era uma mulher linda e sensual parecia esconder a faceta de uma criança doce e inocente.

O restante da tarde Kagome passou ao lado de Ayame com essa de explicando de mau agrado todos a burocracia da empresa, no entanto Kagome tinha os pensamentos bem longe de todos aqueles papéis.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Kagome começa um jogo muito perigoso, e na sua primeira investida Inuyasha aparece na porta deixando-a constrangida. E agora o que ele vai pensar da parceira? No próximo capítulo, um conflito de emoções – CIÚMES.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Eu posto elas no próximo capítulo.**

**Obrigada a todos os leitores que vem acompanhando a história e deixando reviews. Espero que todos estejam gostando da história que reserva muitas surpresas pela frente**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AGORA ATUALIZAÇÃO A CADA 15 DIAS!!!!!!!!**


	11. CAP 10  CIÚMES

CAPITULO 10 – CIÚMES

Kagome chegou em casa após seu primeiro dia de expediente na fábrica se sentia cansada e arrasada. Ao abrir a porta do apartamento encontrou-o vazio, deduziu que Inuyasha ainda não houvesse retornado da fábrica, sentou-se no sofá, retirou o sapato e encostou a cabeça numa das almofadas que ali estavam. A cena de Inuyasha na porta observando ela e Kouga naquela situação no mínimo constrangedora veio a sua cabeça.

-Maldito, por que ele tinha que estar lá naquele momento? – amaldiçou o parceiro, mas logo mudou seu tom - Inuyasha o que estará pensando de mim? – a garota levantou a cabeça da travesseira – o que me importa o que ele pensa de mim? Eu precisava fazer isso, é parte da missão – afirmou a fim de diminuir a culpa que sentia por ter entrado no jogo de sedução de Kouga.

Kagome levantou-se e foi tomar banho, quando saiu do banheiro e foi para o quarto encontrou Inuyasha terminando de abotoar o pijama. O meio-youkai a olhou surpreso, e Kagome aproveitou a oportunidade para explicar ao parceiro o que havia acontecido.

-Inuyasha sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã na sala do Kouga...

-Feh! Não me importa o que você faz – disse com desdenho deixando a garota sem jeito

Inuyasha começou a caminhar em direção a porta carregando um cobertor e uma almofada.

-O que está fazendo?

-Eu vou dormir na sala – respondeu secamente, e parou bem próximo a garota – Você está com um cheiro insuportável de lobo.

Kagome sentiu o sangue ferver com o comentário e não pode evitar retrucar.

-O que foi Inuyasha, por acaso está com ciúmes? – perguntou sarcástica.

Inuyasha parou de caminhar, estava de costas para a garota, seguiu-se o silêncio, o meio-youkai virou-se para Kagome e por fim respondeu a pergunta.

-Bah! Aquele lobo fedido deveria ter contratado-a como concubina ao invés de secretária.

Kagome cerrou os punhos

-Eu te odeio Inuyasha – bateu a porta do quarto com tanta força que o som ecoou por todo o apartamento.

Kagome deitou-se, mas não conseguia dormir pensando na discussão que a pouco tivera com o parceiro. A verdade é que lhe intrigava Inuyasha ter agido daquela maneira só porque ela estava dando em cima de Kouga, afinal eles nem eram casados no papel, apenas fingiam para as pessoas ao redor tinham um laço matrimonial que os unia. E novamente as lembranças da antiga agência invadiram-lhe a mente; e mais uma vez arrependeu-se de ter aceitado a missão, algo em seu interior lhe dizia para abandonar tudo e voltar para Nova Iorque, sabia que seria aceita novamente se pedisse para retornar, no entanto, seu orgulho era maior do que seu sexto sentido.

Na sala Inuyasha também não conseguia pegar no sono, ficava a todo instante lembrando da parceira, virava-se um lado para o outro no pequeno sofá, mas o sono não veio; algo o incomodava o cheiro dela estava em todo o canto daquele apartamento, virou-se novamente e enterrou a cabeça na travesseira, não demorou até que se levantasse e arremessa-se para longe a travesseira que atingiu um vaso que se rompeu no choque contra o chão.

-Maldição, essa era a travesseira dela!

Inuyasha havia pegado por engano a travesseira de Kagome, era por isso que o cheiro dela estava tão próximo a ele. Levantou-se e abriu a janela na tentativa de livrar-se do cheiro dela, o ar frio da noite invadiu o apartamento fazendo se arrepiar. Sentia-se ridículo por tomar aquelas atitudes; fechou a janela e dirigiu-se até o sofá, olhou para chão e viu a travesseira ao lado dos cacos do que um dia fora um vaso, recolheu a travesseira do chão, e voltou a deitar-se usando a travesseira como encosto. Kagome tinha um cheiro de rosas muito agradável, que era ainda mais perceptível por narizes sensíveis como o dele.

Na manhã seguinte quando Kagome se levantou Inuyasha já não estava mais no apartamento, a garota voltou ao quarto e foi arrumar-se; indo até seu guarda-roupas escolheu roupas menos provocativas do que aquelas que usara no dia anterior, mas assim eram peças que tinham seu charme.

A noite que passara em claro rolando de um lado a outro da cama fizera Kagome pensar em muitas coisas, e ao final da noite a garota havia tomado uma importante decisão: completaria a missão a qualquer custo. Isso implicava em não se deixar levar pelas opiniões de seu parceiro a seu respeito, afinal já estava acostumada a deixar os sentimentos de lado a fim de obter sucesso nas missões; não importava o que teria que fazer, mas Kouga cairia em seu jogo de sedução, esse era o meio mais rápido que tinha para obter os dados que confirmassem a existência da bomba. Entretanto tal pensamento lhe trazia certo remorso por passar uma imagem de uma mulher fútil diante do parceiro.

Durante a semana que seguiu Inuyasha e Kagome não se encontravam mais, ainda que continuassem morando sobre o mesmo teto; quando Kagome chegava em casa Inuyasha não estava e pela manhã quando saia Inuyasha já havia deixado o apartamento. Kagome chegara a pensar que o parceiro não estava mais vindo para a casa, mas em uma noite quando se levantou para se certificar de tal teoria viu que ele estava dormindo na sala.

Ao chegar na fábrica encontrou Inuyasha na portaria, o meio-youkai logo desviou os olhos da garota, Kagome fingiu não notar a presença dele naquele lugar, afinal ninguém poderia suspeitar da relação deles. Dirigiu-se até o setor administrativo da fábrica, e sentou-se em sua mesa, Kouga ainda não havia chegado, aproveitou a oportunidade para ler alguns documentos classificados como confidenciais.

-Não sabe ler – disse uma voz as suas costas - esses documentos são confidenciais, não tem autorização para lê-los.

Kagome imediatamente reconheceu a voz da ex-secretária de Kouga: Ayame. Virou-se lentamente para fitar a garota.

-Não pode ficar lendo documentos confidenciais – continuou Ayame retirando a força a pasta das mãos de Kagome.

-Devolva isso para a Kagome – disse Kouga que acabara de entrar na recepção naquele momento – ela agora é a minha secretária particular pode ter acesso a qualquer documento da fábrica.

Kagome abriu um largo sorriso para Ayame que não gostou nada de ter sido repreendida por Kouga.

-Kagome estou lhe esperando na minha sala – disse o youkai lobo entrando na sala e fechando a porta as suas costas.

Kagome puxou a pasta das mãos de Ayame.

-Ouviu isso querida – disse debochada – agora é melhor cuidar da sua vida.

Ayame saiu pisando firme enquanto Kagome explodia de alegria por dentro, Kouga lhe seria um aliado importante para conseguir os documentos que precisava, ainda que esse não soubesse disso. A garota ajeitou a saia e abriu os dois primeiros botões da blusa, deixando parte do colo a mostra, e começou a caminhar em direção a sala de seu chefe.

Inuyasha aproveitou a distração de alguns guardas para caminhar pela fábrica a fim de verificar algo suspeito, depois de andar por diversos corredores que conduziam a depósitos cheios de armamentos bélicos, o meio-youkai constatou que aquela fábrica não abrigava nenhuma bomba nuclear; o que era muito suspeito já que a missão deles consistia em achar provas da existência da tal bomba. Inuyasha viu uma sala que não notara antes que existia, no cartaz branco havia uma inscrição em russo que Inuyasha não conseguira decifrar, tentou abrir a fechadura, mas foi inútil a porta estava trancada, tentou forçar quando escutou passos no longo corredor, procurou esconder-se, não podia ser descoberto ali.

Kagome entrou na sala que ao ver a moça imediatamente fechou uma pasta que estava lendo.

-Kagome, o que deseja?

-Kouga preciso que assine alguns documentos – disse inclinando-se sobre a mesa, notou que Kouga olhou para seu decote nessa hora.

Assim que Kouga assinou os papéis, Kagome recolheu-os e começou a caminhar em direção a porta, quando seu chefe a chamou novamente.

-Kagome daqui a uma semana terei um baile, e precisava de companhia para o baile.

-Oh Kouga – fez cara de surpresa

-Kagome gostaria de me acompanhar?

-Sim – disse abrindo um sorriso forçado e saiu da sala.

Kagome sentou-se na mesa da recepção, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

- "Um baile com o Kouga, o Inuyasha vai me matar!" – pensou, mas logo se deu que novamente estava se preocupando com o opinião do parceiro a seu respeito – "por que eu me importo tanto com ele?" que boba que eu sou!

A verdade é que de alguma forma estranha não podia deixar de pensar no que Inuyasha pensava a seu respeito, ela tinha consciência que a atitude atirada que estava tomando ultrapassava qualquer limite de moral existente na sociedade tradicionalista da época; muitos a considerariam uma mulher vulgar quase uma prostituta.

Depois de algum tempo ali sentada na mesa da recepção, Kagome levantou-se já que tinha que levar uns papéis num outro departamento da fábrica, ultimamente era a única coisa que vinha fazendo levando documentos de um lado para o outro e separando documentos para o Kouga assinar, não havia descoberto nada a respeito do novo chefe.

A garota caminhava distraída pela fábrica quando esbarrou em alguém, ao olhar para ver quem era ficou surpresa ao ver Inuyasha a sua frente.

-Inuyasha

-Deveria ter mais cuidado por onde anda – disse o meio-youkai que prosseguiu seu caminho quando sentiu Kagome o segurando pela blusa.

-Inuyasha eu preciso falar com você – suplicou Kagome e diante daquele olhar da parceira o meio-youkai não pode negar.

Inuyasha a puxou para uma pequena sala vazia que havia naquele corredor, fecharam a porta com a chave a fim de não serem incomodados, Kagome colocou os documentos sobre a mesa e virou-se para fitar o parceiro.

-O que quer? – perguntou o parceiro indiferente

-Inuyasha, eu sinto a sua falta.

O meio-youkai ficou desconcertado com as palavras doces e sinceras da jovem, ele também sentia a falta dela, havia dias que eles não se encontravam.

-Kagome, eu também

Ao escutar que o parceiro também sentia a sua falta, uma felicidade inexplicável invadiu a garota, e ela não pode evitar de abraça-lo; Inuyasha retribuiu o abraço carinhoso da parceira, queria ficar junto dela para sempre. Kagome desvencilhou do abraço, não podia demorar a voltar.

-Inuyasha eu tenho que ir, o Kouga pode sentir a minha falta.

Inuyasha a puxou para perto de si novamente

-Não gosto de te ver ao lado daquele lobinho!

-Inuyasha, não tem outro jeito – olhou nos olhos do parceiro – é a única maneira de faze-lo confiar em mim e assim eu poderei ter acesso aos documentos confidenciais.

-E para isso precisar ficar dando em cima dele!

-Inuyasha, está com ciúmes? – perguntou debochadamente.

Inuyasha não gostou da pergunta da parceira, estava com ciúmes sim e daí, era normal sentir isso quando se ...gosta? estava mesmo gostando dela ao ponto de sentir ciúmes?

-Não se preocupe – continuou Kagome recolhendo os documentos que estavam sobre a mesa – eu não gosto dele nem um pouquinho – disse abrindo um sorriso para o parceiro.

Kagome saiu da sala, deixando Inuyasha para trás. O meio-youkai não podia negar que algo entre ele e Kagome estava mudando, melhor havia mudado, e essa mudança era cada vez mais clara; mal esperava para se encontrar com ela a noite, poderiam ficar juntos mais uma vez.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA 

**Antes de mais nada gostaria de responder uma dúvida que sempre surge: O CASAMENTO DE INUYASHA E KAGOME. Primeiro o que eu gostaria de esclarecer é que Inuyasha e Kagome não são casados oficialmente. Sim, eles apenas estão "fingindo" que estão casados para as pessoas ao redor deles; tanto que ele nem se quer viajaram juntos para a União Soviética já que naquela época uma moça viajar com sozinha com um homem era algo muito incomum e imoral. No entanto assim que chegou no país fingiu ser a 'esposa' de Inuyasha a fim de justificar o fato de que ela e ele moravam juntos, eles não iam casar de verdade só para cumprirem a missão! **

**Outra dúvida é relacionada ao EMPREGO DE INUYASHA E KAGOME NA FÁBRICA. Nesse assunto o ponto é como contrataram a Kagome sendo que ela era 'casada' com Inuyasha, e os documentos dela eram americanos...e por aí vai. A contratação da Kagome e do Inuyasha foi feita através de Kouga e Myuga respectivamente, eles foram os responsáveis pela entrada dos dois na fábrica. Myuga apresentou Inuyasha como o novo guarda da fábrica, e Kouga se encarregou da Kagome; como puderam perceber o cargo que eles ocupavam eram cargos simples e sem importância, uma secretária e um guarda, dessa maneira passavam desapercebidos pelos demais.**

**Como puderam notar a história está entrelaçada e bem fundamentada, não há contradições apenas detalhes que acabam passando desapercebidos ao longo da história. As contradições são na verdade ocasionadas por falta de informações, mas acreditem que até o final dessa emocionante história irão saber de todos os detalhes.**

**QUANDO TIVEREM DÚVIDA É SÓ ESCREVER QUE EU RESPONDO!!! **

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Quero agradecer aqueles que vem acompanhando fielmente a história, e espero que estejam gostando dessa trama que promete muito. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**No próximo capítulo todos têm SEGREDOS A SEREM GUARDADOS, mas parece que Kagome é a que mais sofre com isso. Finalmente vamos conhecer o grande amor do passado de Kagome.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	12. CAP 11  SEGREDOS A SEREM GUARDADOS

CAPITULO 11 – SEGREDOS A SEREM GUARDADOS 

Inuyasha caminhava de volta do serviço quando decidiu parar no parque que ficava a caminho do apartamento, foi até o centro do parque onde havia o lago e a ponte onde ele e Kagome trocaram seu primeiro beijo; fiou ali parado sobre no local onde ele e a parceira haviam se beijado sem se importar com mais nada. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, e Inuyasha tinha que voltar para casa, assim que desceu a ponte sentiu um doce aroma no ar trazido pelo vento, reconhecia aquele cheiro tão familiar. Ao olhar para a sua esquerda viu uma mulher muito bonita que trajava roupas um tanto extravagantes, mas notavam-se que eram peças muito finas. A mulher abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o meio-youkai.

-Inuyasha quanto tempo, não é mesmo!

-Kikyo o que faz em Moscou? – perguntou diretamente.

Kagome chegou no apartamento que estava vazio, Inuyasha ainda não havia retornado. Preparou o jantar, e sentou-se na sala esperando parceiro; enquanto estava ali esperando começou a se lembrar do real motivo de estar no país, sentia-se uma tola por ter aceitado a missão apenas para fugir de um tolo amor platônico, mas porque tinha que se apaixonar por ele, justamente por seu chefe, Sesshoumaru. E as lembranças do passado retornaram a sua mente.

FLASHBACK

-Agente Kagome que bom que retornou, soubemos que graças a sua atuação conseguiram prender o verdadeiro assassino.

A jovem tinha a face corada, e aparentava ser mais nova.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Sesshoumaru, se soubesse como me fazia feliz as suas palavras naquela época. Quando meus pais foram mortos em missão meu único desejo era seguir os passos deles e me tornar a melhor espiã do mundo, e consegui ser aprovada na academia de policia quando tinha apenas 15 anos, depois que completei o treinamento eu fui trabalhar na sua agência, e pouco a pouco me apaixonei por você, e desse dia em diante a única coisa que queria era que me notasse, mas você não o fez, ser bem-sucedida nas missões era a única maneira de faze-lo olhar para mim, e naquele quando voltei de uma missão em São Francisco...

FLASHBACK

Kagome entrou na sala e viu Rin num canto próximo a janela acompanhada de uma das espiãs da agência. Rin apesar de ser a mais nova espiã da agência, era muito esperta e bonita, tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor; sempre andava muito bem vestida e perfumada. A garota que acompanhava Rin tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e era muito amiga desta, Rin lhe mostrava um anel dourado com um diamante na ponta.

-Rin eu não acredito que ele lhe deu um anel – disse a jovem excitada

A garota loira percebeu a presença de Kagome na sala, e logo a chamou para que visse o anel também.

-Kagome, venha ver o anel de noivado da Rin.

Rin a olhou enviesado, ela e Kagome não eram muito amigas, sempre houvera um certo clima de rivalidade entre elas. Kagome se aproximou e viu o lindo anel com a pedra de diamante brilhante na ponta.

-Meus parabéns Rin

-Obrigada. Agora se me derem licença preciso checar alguns documentos – disse a garota se retirando da sala.

-Sesshoumaru deu para ela faz alguns dias – disse a garota loira.

-O senhor Sesshoumauru e a Rin... – Kagome não podia acreditar que isso fosse verdade.

-Oras Kagome não diga que não sabia que a Rin e o chefe estão de caso – disse a jovem em tom de fofoca – Ah! A garotinha foi esperta e fisgou logo o chefe!

-Isso não é verdade – Kagome apoiou-se na mesa, como eles poderiam estar noivos.

-É verdade sim, eles já estão de caso há muito tempo. Não me surpreende que você não saiba, sempre está em missões fora do estado...

Kagome não quis mais escutar aquilo que lhe doía tanto admitir que fosse verdade, não queria acreditar que Sesshoumauru tivesse se interessado por Rin que era uma garotinha.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Lágrimas molhavam seu rosto naquele momento, trazer de volta aquelas memórias era muito doloroso, uma vez que prometera a si mesma deixa-las para trás. Elevando as mãos até o rosto limpou as lágrimas que teimosamente caiam.

-Não Sesshoumaru prometi que não choraria mais por você. Prometi isso no dia em que deixei a agência em Nova Iorque.

FLASHBACK

-Senhor Sesshoumauru quero pedir a minha transferência para outra agência.

O youkai que estava sentado a sua frente parecia surpreso com o pedido de sua melhor agente.

-Como queira – disse secamente.

Aquelas palavras foram como facas atravessando o seu coração, ele não se importou com o fato de perde-la.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Não se importou que eu fosse embora da sua agência e da sua vida para sempre. Foi por isso que decidi aceitar essa missão, assim ficaria o mais longe que podia de você...Não vou mais chorar por você, nunca mais. Agora existe outra pessoa – surpreendeu-se com o que dissera sobre haver outra pessoa na sua vida, mas porquê continuar negando esse novo sentimento que lhe invadia.

Kagome suspirou fundo, e encostou a cabeça na travesseira, olhou para a porta, esperava a volta de Inuyasha, em meio à espera e as lembranças do passado acabou adormecendo no sofá.

Quando Inuyasha chegou a viu dormindo no sofá, abriu um sorriso ao vê-la, principalmente porque ela havia esperado por ele. pegando-a no colo levou-a até o quarto, onde a colocou na cama e lhe cobriu.

-Sua bobona, por que ficou esperando por mim?

Depositou-lhe um beijo em sua fronte e deitou-se a seu lado. a jovem tinha uma face tão doce e serena quando dormia, não lembrava a mulher firme e decidida que era quando estava acordada, Inuyasha sabia que ia levar uma tremenda bronca dela quando ela despertasse, afinal ele havia se atrasado. E o motivo de seu atraso veio a sua mente: Kikyo.

Ela estava em Moscou, isso era um mau presságio.

Kagome despertou com os primeiros raios da manhã que ultrapassavam a janela, notou que estava na cama, ainda que tivesse uma vaga recordação de ter dormido na sala, virou o corpo para o lado e sentiu seu corpo chocar-se com outro corpo, viu que era Inuyasha que dormia tranqüilo bem próximo a ela, abriu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo tão perto dela, apesar de brigarem tanto não podia deixar de sentir um carinho tão especial por ele.

-"Que sentimento é esse que cresce dentro de mim por você?" – perguntou-se a si mesma enquanto o observava.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, Inuyasha acordou ao ouvir a porta do banheiro fechando-se e ao olhar para o lado notou que a parceira não estava mais lá. Levantou-se e foi até a varanda, e ficou observando a cidade iluminada pelos primeiros raios de sol daquela fria manhã de outono.

A lembrança de Kikyo veio a sua mente, a conversa que tiveram naquele final de tarde o havia deixado realmente intrigado e o fizera relembrar de sua real missão no país. Virou-se e viu Kagome a suas costas, ao ver o olhar sério que a garota lhe lançava preparou-se para levar um ralo da parceira, mas isso não aconteceu, ela apenas sorriu, e que lindo era o sorriso dela.

-É melhor ir se trocar para não se atrasar – disse simplesmente

Inuyasha reparou que Kagome não estava trajando as roupas provocantes que vinha vestindo nos últimos dias, ele correu e a pegou no colo.

-Inuyasha o que você está fazendo? Me larga – protestava a jovem

O meio-youkai a levou até a cama, onde a soltou sobre o macio colchão, ela ria como nunca a vira rir antes.

-Olha aqui! Não pense que pode me compensar por me deixar esperando até tarde da noite – Kagome tentava parecer séria, mas o sorriso que esboçava denunciava a seriedade de suas palavras.

Inuyasha sentou-se a seu lado.

-Kagome, me perdoe

Kagome notou que Inuyasha trazia consigo uma tristeza no olhar, não saberia dizer o que o chateara tanto e pensou que o motivo disso era culpa sua por estar sendo tão condescendente com as intenções maliciosas de Kouga.

-Inuyasha, eu sinto muito por ter continuado nessa missão quando você não queria.

-Kagome isso não é culpa sua

Pouco a pouco seus rostos foram se aproximando e um segundo beijo entre eles surgiu, não tão doce e inocente como o primeiro, mas apaixonado e caliente. Não restavam dúvidas que sem querer haviam se apaixonado, mas não admitiriam isso para si mesmos jamais.

Quando seus lábios se desgrudaram, eles trocaram olhares de cumplicidade, e Kagome apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito do meio-youkai, escutando o coração acelerado dele.

Inuyasha colocou seu uniforme e como de costume saiu mais cedo do que Kagome, não podiam chegar juntos a fábrica ou suspeitariam da relação deles. Mirok havia dito que ela era prima de sua noiva Sango, e Inuyasha era o sobrinho de Myuga, assim mantinham o disfarce.

Kagome chegou cedo e começou a organizar algumas pastas, foi até a sala de seu chefe colocar alguns documentos na mesa dele, quando notou que na larga sala bem mobiliada havia um pequeno cofre no canto mais escuro da sala, imaginou que talvez qualquer documento importante Kouga o guardaria ali, foi aproximando-se do cofre, iria verifica-lo melhor, mas nesse momento Kouga entrou na sala.

-Kagome que boa surpresa encontra-la aqui

A garota ficou desconcertada ao vê-lo.

-Kouga, eu vim trazer alguns documentos, estão sobre a sua mesa – a garota foi se dirigindo para a porta quando Kouga a segurou pelo braço.

-Kagome, não se esqueça do baile que será daqui a alguns dias.

-Estou contando os dias – mentiu e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

-Kagome, se soubesse como seu perfume enlouquece – comentou Kouga assim que a garota bateu a porta as suas costas.

Kagome sentou em sua mesa, e começou a datilografar algumas linhas aleatoriamente.

-"Aquele cofre, os documentos que procuro podem estar lá. Preciso aproveitar o momento certo para conseguir me aproximar dele"

no entanto logo sua atenção foi desviada ao ver Kouga passar por ela.

-Kagome, vou para a reunião – avisou assim que saiu da sala.

Kouga a havia convidado para ir a um baile, Inuyasha iria ficar furioso se soubesse disso, lembrou do beijo que trocaram naquela manhã, ainda sentia o calor dos lábios do meio-youkai sobre os dela. Sabia que isso era errado, não podia se envolver com sentimentalmente com seu parceiro, pois sabia aonde isso a conduziria e não queria mais experimentar a mesma dor do passado; no entanto, estava se tornando irresistivelmente perigosa a atração entre eles.

**0000000**

COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA 

**Eu não resisti a nova onda de fics com o casal Sesshoumauru e Kagome e improvisei algo a respeito; tudo bem que na minha história a Kagome nutria um amor platônico por Sesshoumauru.**

Não sei se ficou um pouco estranho a Kagome contar dessa forma seu passado, mas foi a única maneira de conseguir extrair todos os detalhes do passado dela, e além disso acho que ficou com mais sentimento a própria protagonista contando tudo o que passou para ser notada por Sesshoumauru, e no fim ele ficou com a Rin e nem ligou para o fato dela sair da agência. Dessa forma ficou mais fácil entender o motivo de Kagome aceitar uma missão que nem sabia qual era e ainda aceitou sair do país, tudo por esse drama pessoal tão marcante. E viram como ajudou ela sair do país e afastar do Sesshoumauru, ela conheceu o Inuyasha e se apaixonou por ele; mas a história ainda não acabou.

**A Kikyo chega na história para abalar as estruturas da história e mexer com o casal protagonista. Quem é ela na história? E o que faz em Moscou?**

**Mal termina um mistério e já começa outro, na verdade tem um monte de coisas 'estranhas' no meio da história. Entretanto vão perceber que essas coisas estranhas se tornaram bem lógicas quando eu começar a unir as informações espalhadas.**

**Um alerta não acreditem em tudo o que os personagens dizem, palavras doces e amigas não significam nada no mundo da espionagem, nem toda a historinha que é contada é verdadeira!!!**

**00000000**

RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS

**Lory Higurashi, Nicki-chan, MariInha – obrigada pelas reviews. Quanto ao amor secreto da Kagome, bom esse logo a descobrir quem era, mas garanto que já deixei muitas pistas a respeito desse amor secreto ao longo da história.**


	13. CAP 12  A MULHER MISTERIOSA

CAPITULO 12 - A MULHER MISTERIOSA 

Inuyasha fora encarregado de entregar um envelope para Kouga, não gostava da idéia de ser o menininho de recados do youkai lobo, mas teria que manter o disfarce e quanto menos confusão arrumasse melhor seria. Encontrou Kouga em um dos corredores da fábrica, ele havia acabado de sair de uma reunião.

-Pediram para lhe entregar isso.

-Ah, é você o novo guarda não é mesmo – Kouga tomou das mãos de Inuyasha e começou a abri-lo – nada melhor do que um cachorrinho como cão de guarda – riu da própria piada.

Inuyasha não estava gostando da atitude prepotente de Kouga, e não demoraria muito para explodir, mesmo que isso custasse a missão.

-Veja só, enfim enviaram os convites para o baile – o youkai lobo parecia bem alegre – Kagome vai ficar feliz de saber.

-O que disse?

-Oras cachorrinho não que isso te importe, mas tenho um importante baile para ir e convidei a minha secretária para ir comigo. Ela é uma bela companhia para essas ocasiões.

Inuyasha sentiu um fogo queimar dentro de si, e virando as costas foi embora, se ficasse mais algum tempo ao lado de Kouga não responderia por seus atos.

Estava furioso, Kagome iria a um baile acompanhada de Kouga, e o pior era que ela não havia dito nada a respeito; não acreditava que a jovem havia escondido isso dele.

Kagome foi a primeira a chegar em casa, assim que entrou fechou a porta e desabou no sofá, ficou pensando em Kouga e no maldito baile em que teria que acompanha-lo.

FLASHBACK

-Kagome – chamou o youkai lobo, a jovem que no momento datilografava uma carta se levantou da cadeira ao escutar Kouga chama-la – Kagome que bom que ainda não foi embora, tenho uma surpresa para você.

O youkai lobo jogou sobre a mesa o par de convites para o baile, no começo Kagome não sabia o que eram aqueles papéis já que eles estavam escritos em russo, mas não demorou para que Kouga lhe explicasse o que eram.

-Veja Kagome, esses são os convites para o baile – pegou na mão da moça – Será uma honra tê-la como acompanhante.

Kagome apenas sorriu.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Que droga! Eu nem trouxe roupa para esse tipo de ocasião – lembrou-se do vestido que havia comprado, levantou-se do sofá num sobressalto e foi até o quarto

O vestido ainda estava guardado na sacola num canto jogado do aposento, retirou o vestido com cuidado da sacola e colocou-o na sua frente, e foi até o espelho para ver como ficava, supreendeu-se ao ver a figura do parceiro refletida no espelho, ele a observava da porta do quarto e não parecia nada feliz.

-Para ser a acompanhante daquele lobinho tem que ir bem vestida – alfinetou.

Kagome ficou sem reação diante do fato de Inuyasha saber sobre o baile.

-Inuyasha...

-Está realmente gostando dele, não verdade?

-Eu posso explicar – disse firme não demonstraria fraqueza e nem arrependimento diante de Inuyasha, uma vez que não estava fazendo nada de imoral e incorreto.

Inuyasha não quis escutar as explicações de Kagome, e saiu. A jovem não ficaria para trás novamente, não passaria outra noite esperando por ele no sofá, jogou o vestido sobre a cama, pegou sua arma, seu sobretudo e saiu atrás do parceiro; queria saber aonde o Inuyasha vinha passando as noites nos últimos dias. Seguiu Inuyasha até uma rua pouco movimentada, alguns homens bêbados a olhavam com certa malicia, mas a jovem ignorava, era uma espiã treinada para realizar as mais difíceis missões se algum deles tentasse algo contra ela se arrependeria amargamente. A certa distância Kagome viu o parceiro entrar em uma porta de madeira, parecia que a porta dava acesso a algum clube particular, o homem que vigiava a porta abriu-a imediatamente para o meio-youkai, Kagome esperou algum tempo e se aproximou da porta também, o segurança a olhou com cara feia.

-вы хотите девушку? (O que quer aqui mocinha?) – perguntou o homem com uma voz grave.

Kagome não entendera uma palavra do que o homem dissera, e este pareceu notar tal fato, pois imediatamente pôs a falar em inglês com ela.

-O que você quer mocinha? Essa região é muito perigosa para uma mulher.

-Já estou crescida sei cuidar de mim sozinha – desdenhou – quero entrar – ordenou.

O homem riu da atitude prepotente da moça.

-Esse é um clube particular, somente pessoas autorizadas podem entrar.

-Eu tenho a minha autorização bem aqui

Num movimento rápido Kagome chutou o joelho esquerdo do homem que se desequilibrou e caiu da escada, Kagome aproveitou a situação e deu uma coronhada no segurança com o cabo da arma fazendo desmaiar.

-Sabe o que dizem por aí: caras grandes, joelhos fracos.

Kagome entrou com cuidado pela porta, o local estava lotado e a música estava tão alta que chegava a ser incomoda para os ouvidos.

Num dos cantos do bar Inuyasha conversava com Kikyo.

Kikyo era uma mulher de brio, com ar sedutor; sempre trajava roupas extravagantes de cor vermelha, sua pele era alva e os cabelos e olhos negros, os lábios sempre com batom vermelho-sangue.

-Inuyasha preciso das informações sobre os passos de Narak – disse a mulher autoritária.

-Bah! Não sei de nada ainda sobre o Narak.

-Inuyasha, somos parceiros nessa missão; espero que não tenha se esquecido – disse a moça fazendo-o se lembrar do fato.

-Eu sei muito bem disso, Kikyo – disse secamente.

-Então não preciso lembrar-lo da sua missão nesse país; da sua real missão no país – enfatizou a palavra real - Ou será que não quer prejudicar a sua 'parceira' – alfinetou.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – revoltou-se com o comentário da parceira.

Kikyo levantou-se e ficou nas costas do meio-youkai.

-Sei que está muito intimo dela, mas lembre-se que ela trabalha para o Narak – apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele – enquanto você trabalha para a CIA – disse num sussurro – Estão de lados opostos.

Inuyasha virou-se para encarar a parceira da CIA.

-Kagome não trabalha para o Narak!

-Não é o que parece, não se iluda por doces palavras – disse dando-lhe um beijo na boca.

Kagome de longe assistiu a cena da mulher misteriosa beijando Inuyasha, não entendia porquê o meio-youkai estava beijando aquela desconhecida, mas pelas roupas extravagantes e chamativas que a mulher estava usando deduziu que ela era alguma acompanhante de luxo do clube. Sem ser notada por nenhum dos dois, Kagome foi embora. Inuyasha se desvencilhou do beijo de Kikyo.

-Eu preciso ir.

Kikyo esboçou um sorriso discreto e malicioso. Inuyasha levantou-se, mas antes que saísse de perto de Kikyo pediu-lhe um favor.

-Kikyo preciso que investigue um tal de Kouga, é um lobinho que trabalha na fábrica de armamentos bélicos Shutter.

Nem ao mesmo esperou uma resposta por parte da parceira da CIA, saiu por entre as pessoas que lotavam o local.

-Inuyasha, mesmo que tente disfarçar sei que gosta de mim; e essa garotinha não vai tira-lo de mim – disse terminando de beber a sua taça de vinho.

Kagome foi a primeira a chegar no apartamento, e poucos minutos depois Inuyasha chegou no apartamento, e se deparou com a cena da parceira no meio da sala com o rosto todo molhado pelas lágrimas.

-Kagome...

A jovem estendeu-lhe um lenço que havia tirado da bolsa.

-Parece que a vadia deixou a marca de batom dela em você – disse fria tentando não deixar transparecer sua raiva e seus ciúmes.

-Kagome, eu posso explicar o que aconteceu – mesmo dizendo que podia explicar a situação Inuyasha não sabia o que diria para a parceira, simplesmente não podia contar a Kagome sobre Kikyo e a CIA.

-Eu te odeio Inuyasha – Kagome não deu chance para Inuyasha pelo menos tentar se explicar – você fica me condenando por causa do Kouga, mas e quanto a você? Eu fui uma tola em acreditar que você...todas essas noites que não veio para casa ia se encontrar com ela... – Kagome já não mais conseguia esconder seu ciúmes.

-Kagome, isso não é verdade – defendeu-se.

-Eu vi você com aquela mulherzinha! Quem é ela? Anda me diz!

Inuyasha calou-se, não podia contar quem era Kikyo.

-Ela não significa nada para mim – disse simplesmente.

-Não foi o que pareceu quando ela te beijou.

-Eu não me importo se você acredita ou não em mim – disse cruzando os braços, mas na verdade era mentira, ele se importava com o que Kagome pensava dele.

Kagome deu as costas e voltou para o quarto. Inuyasha a seguiu um tempo depois e deitou-se ao lado dela, mesmo que ela o odiasse, ele não a odiava. A garota notou a presença do parceiro a seu lado, mas preferiu ignorar tal fato estava furiosa por ele ter beijado outra mulher; ficou pensando em quem seria a tal mulher que Inuyasha beijara, mas não encontrando uma resposta lógica acreditou que se tratava de alguma vadia do bar. Sentiu-se culpada por provocar toda essa situação entre ela e Inuyasha, já aceitava as cantadas de Kouga abertamente, inclusive aceitara ir ao baile com ele, ela havia começado o jogo de sedução com Kouga, mesmo que fosse pelo bem da missão, e achou compreensível que o meio-youkai estivesse querendo se vingar dela, ainda que esse tipo de vingança lhe doía, não gostava de pensar nele beijando outra pessoa. No entanto, tal pensamento não a deixava tranqüila, iria descobrir quem era aquela mulher misteriosa; Kagome notara que ela e Inuyasha estavam conversando intimamente antes dela beija-lo, na certa ela e Inuyasha se conheciam. A noite foi longa com uma Kagome inquieta rolando de um lado para outro na cama.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA 

Uma grande surpresa na história, Inuyasha é um agente duplo e está trabalhando na verdade para a CIA junto com sua parceira Kikyo. Kagome não ficou nada feliz ao ver Kikyo beijando Inuyasha, mas a garota não sabe de quem se trata essa mulher misteriosa. A história mostra a sua primeira virada, e muitas outras estão por vir!!!!!

**No próximo capítulo CONFIANÇA. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS 

**No próximo capítulo eu deixo a resposta das reviews. **

**Quero agradecer a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando a história, obrigada pelas reviews.**


	14. CAP 13  CONFIANÇA

CAPITULO 13 – CONFIANÇA.

Kagome foi a primeira a despertar, também não dormira parte da noite pensando em Inuyasha, decidiu novamente ceder a briga, ainda que continuasse com a idéia fixa de investigar quem era a mulher misteriosa que beijou Inuyasha. Virou-se para o meio da cama e viu o parceiro de costas para ela, percebeu que ele também estava acordado.

-Inuyasha

O meio-youkai se surpreendeu ao escutar a parceira chamando-o.

-Não está mais brava, eh! – respondeu sem virar para encarar a parceira

-Inuyasha, dizem que quando você dá as costas para uma pessoa é porque confia nessa pessoa.

Inuyasha ficou por algum tempo pensando no que a garota dissera, e achou graça do comentário. Virou-se para encara-la, e ficou surpreso ao vê-la tão linda.

-Inuyasha – continuou a moça – você me disse que aquela mulher não significa nada para você e eu acredito no que disse.

O meio-youkai colocou sua mão direita sobre a mão dela.

-Você me faz sentir algo que eu nunca tinha sentindo antes.

-Eu também me sinto assim, não gosto quando brigamos queria ficar assim com você para sempre.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, até que seus lábios se tocaram; estavam finalmente aceitando aquilo que sentiam, ainda houvesse segredos que eles tinham que esconder um do outro, tudo o que eles queriam era confiar um no outro.

Inuyasha e Kagome foram rotineiramente para o trabalho, e como sempre Kouga tentara se aproximar cada vez mais de Kagome, mas esta estava mais decidida do que nunca a não continuar cedendo tanto as investidas do chefe. Sentia que Kouga estava cada vez mais em suas mãos, por isso não precisava ser tão apelativa em seu jogo de sedução.

Por seu lado Inuyasha buscava não ficar pensando tanto que Kouga estava com Kagome, ao invés disso concentrou sua energia em buscar algo de estranho na fábrica; Kikyo queria que ele passasse informações sobre a missão que estava realizando para Narak, no entanto, não havia muito o que ser dito, e aquilo que podia ser dito poderia comprometer não só Kagome como também Mirok e Sango que o estavam ajudando, e o meio-youkai não queria prejudica-los, já que acreditava que a culpa deles estarem envolvidos nessa situação era de Narak.

Inuyasha estava de guarda na guarita no alto da fábrica, daquele lugar podia visualizar toda a floresta que cercava a fábrica, era uma paisagem tranqüila e relaxante. Notara que nos últimos dias a quantidade de caminhões que entravam e saiam da fábrica havia aumentado significativamente; além disso, vira dois carros pretos que chegaram na fábrica com uns homens muito bem vestidos e estes não tardaram a deixar o galpão. Tudo naquele local era bem suspeito, lembrou-se que certa vez conseguira entrar em uma sala onde havia muitos armamentos, mas não vira nada suspeito; havia tirado algumas fotos que entregara para Mirok, estava começando a suspeitar dessa missão que parecia não ter um objetivo concreto, parecia claro que não havia bomba nuclear naquela fábrica, então, porque insistir nesse assunto? Algo em toda aquela história de missão o deixava intrigado.

O resto da semana transcorreu de maneira pacífica, Kagome continuava a investigar os documentos que passavam por sua mão, e sempre que tinha uma oportunidade abria os arquivos de documentos para lê-los ou tirar alguma cópia a qual passava imediatamente para as mãos de Mirok e Sango, Inuyasha também tirava fotos e fazia relatos sobre a fábrica, movimentos de pessoas internas e externas na fábrica e também sobre sistemas de segurança da fábrica.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam se relacionando melhor, não mais brigavam como antes, e as pequenas e discretas caricias trocadas entre os dois voltaram a acontecer. Inuyasha evitava ficar falando sobre Kouga, e Kagome começou a usar roupas mais comportadas para ir trabalhar, a jovem não falara mais sobre o baile, mas no dia anterior ao grande acontecimento Inuyasha a lembrou do fato dela ir de acompanhante do youkai lobo.

-Então vai mesmo ao baile com aquele lobinho? – perguntou Inuyasha indo se sentar próximo a jovem no sofá.

-Inuyasha, eu tenho que ir, preciso estar próxima dele para descobrir tudo o que preciso.

-Kagome, essa bomba nuclear nem existe!

-O que disse? – a jovem estava surpresa com a revelação que o parceiro fizera.

-Não tem nada lá que comprove que essa bomba existe, estamos apenas correndo perigo indo trabalhar lá.

-Sabe Inuyasha, eu também já estive pensando nisso, não existem documentos que comprovem nada a respeito disso e nem projetos para a construção de uma bomba usando nêutrons. Eu não sou uma especialista no assunto, mas a própria fábrica não possui estrutura para a construção desse tipo de bomba.

-E por que está dizendo isso agora? – perguntou Inuyasha elevando a sombrancelha.

-Você começou a falar, e eu apenas expus a minha opinião.

-Vamos investigar melhor – ponderou Inuyasha.

O meio-youkai levantou-se do sofá e ficou de frente para a parceira.

-Ainda vai no baile com aquele lobinho?

Kagome levantou-se do sofá, e colocou a ponta dos sobre os lábios do rapaz.

-Será que não confia em mim?

-Não gosto de vê-lo perto de você! – disse fazendo bico.

-Pois terá que se acostumar, até o fim da missão é assim que será!

Inuyasha a puxou para junto de si.

-Eu vou estar por perto, caso precise.

-Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, apenas confie em mim – pediu a jovem.

Beijou a ponta dos dedos e depois elevou a ponta dos dedos até os lábios de Inuyasha, mas este não queria apenas um gesto simbólico, queria beija-la de verdade, puxou-a para junto de si e a beijou ternamente, a garota riu com a atitude do parceiro.

-Eu só gosto de você – sussurrou

Inuyasha ficou chocado ao escutar aquelas palavras, era a segunda vez que a garota dizia que gostava dele, mas ele também sentia que gostava muito dela. Não importava se estavam de lados opostos, ou quem se opusesse a eles, lutaria por ela até o fim, afinal essa era a única coisa que valia a pena naquela missão. Já estava cansando de jogos políticos que apenas traziam sofrimento para as pessoas, se a chance dele de ser feliz estivesse ao lado da jovem, ficaria com ela para sempre. Inuyasha a pegou no colo e levou-a para a cama.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome não foi trabalhar, Kouga a havia dispensando por ser o dia do baile queria que sua acompanhante estivesse maravilhosa. Pela manhã, Kagome saiu para um passeio no parque com Inuyasha, aproveitariam o dia juntos já que o meio-youkai simplesmente decidira não ir trabalhar. Pararam na ponte que atravessava o lago, foi naquele local que trocaram o primeiro beijo, Kagome apoiou-se na mureta, e Inuyasha apoiou as costas na mureta.

-Kagome, por que mudou de agência? – perguntou o meio-youkai curioso.

Kagome virou-se para encara-lo, e depois de pensar por um momento achou que não teria problema se Inuyasha soubesse a verdade. Voltou a olhar para as águas cristalinas do lago, não agüentaria encara-lo enquanto contava a história da sua vida.

-Essa história começou quando meus pais morreram, eles eram espiões e trabalhavam na mesma agência que eu viria a trabalhar anos depois. Depois da morte deles eu fui morar com meu avô que me treinou para me tornar uma espiã, sempre ao final das aulas no colégio eu ia para casa treinar. Quando completei a maioridade fui até a agência onde meus pais haviam trabalhado para pedir emprego, ao chegar lá descobri que a agência havia mudado de chefe já que o anterior fora morto em missão. Provei ao novo chefe que era habilidosa e ele me aceitou; comecei com missões simples até ser enviada para missões mais complexas. O problema foi que nesse tempo eu – parou um instante de falar, parecia que havia um nó na sua garganta que a impedia de continuar – eu ...me apaixonei pelo chefe da agência.

-O quê? – Inuyasha estava incrédulo com o que escutara, e Kagome apenas riu da reação do parceiro.

-Eu me apaixonei por ele, mas ele não se apaixonou por mim – notou um certo tom de decepção na voz da jovem.

-Por isso mudou de agência? – quis confirmar, pois a resposta parecia bem clara.

-Depois que ele ficou noivo de uma outra menina da agência, eu não tinha mais motivos para ficar lá. Achei que seria mais fácil enfrentar essa situação se me afastasse dele, e por isso me pareceu boa idéia de sair do país em missão.

O meio-youkai notou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto da jovem, era notável que isso ainda a machucava

-Kagome...

-Tudo bem Inuyasha, eu já superei isso – disse limpando a lágrima que escorria.

O meio-youkai a abraçou ternamente, e Kagome se sentiu aconchegada e protegida nos braços dele.

COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA 

**Esse capitulo abordou vários tipos de confiança: Kagome e Inuyasha começaram a confiar mais um no outro; Kagome confiou seu 'segredo' a Inuyasha; Kagome e Inuyasha confiavam em Mirok e Sango, pois passavam todas as informações para eles. No entanto um desses elos de confiança será quebrado, vocês sabem dizer qual é? **

RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS

**DEIXO A RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**Quero agradecer a todos os leitores pelas reviews, e por estarem acompanhando a história.**


	15. CAP 14 A NOITE DO BAILE

**Finalmente chega a noite do baile...**

CAPÍTULO 14 – A NOITE DO BAILE

Kagome e Inuyasha voltaram para o apartamento no final da tarde. Logo assim que chegaram no apartamento, a jovem foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e começar a se arrumar para o baile. Inuyasha sentou-se na sala, não estava nem um pouco de acordo com o fato de Kagome ter que ir a esse baile com aquele youkai lobo.

Quando finalmente estava pronta, Kagome foi até a sala e Inuyasha ficou atônico ao ver quão bela estava a parceira naquele vestido de gala azul, ela havia prendindo o cabelo com um coque e deixara algumas madeixas soltas, estava esplendorosa; no entanto ao invés de elogia-la Inuyasha apenas emburrou a cara e virou o rosto numa atitude de desaprovação. Kagome não ficou chateada com a atitude do meio-youkai, uma vez que sabia que essa reação por dele era por causa do ciúmes que estava sentindo dela.

-Inuyasha, quero que me prometa que não vai me seguir.

-Bah!

-Inuyasha, me prometa – disse firme

-Está certo – disse simplesmente, e voltou a sentar-se no sofá.

Sem dizer mais nada Kagome saiu e ficou esperando por Kouga no saguão do prédio, Inuyasha não podia controlar os ciúmes que estava sentindo naquele momento, tinha vontade de descer lá e pegar Kagome de volta, ela era somente dele, não queria que ninguém a tocasse.

Kouga chegou ao prédio num carro preto modelo esportivo, um tanto incomum naquela época, mas era muito bonito.

-Kagome, você está linda – elogiou Kouga enquanto Kagome entrava no carro.

-Obrigada Kouga – respondeu simplesmente.

Kouga dirigiu rápido pelas ruas frias da capital soviética, e quando chegaram ao local do baile Kagome se surpreendeu com a beleza do local onde o baile se realizaria.

Era um prédio de arquitetura antiga com altas pilastras, na entrada havia uma enorme escadaria que conduzia a uma porta de metal dourada. Na entrada da porta haviam dois homens que recepcionavam os ilustres convidados que chegavam trajando roupas finas e muito bem acompanhados por belas moças.

Kouga desceu do carro e ajudou Kagome a sair, enquanto subiam as escadarias que davam acesso a porta dourada Kouga comentou algo a respeito do local.

-Esse era um castelo que pertenceu a um antigo czar.

A garota estava encantada, nunca estivera num local tão lindo. Ao adentrarem ao salão, a jovem notou que a festa não estava muito cheia, e havia poucos casais na pista de dança. Uma agradável música ambiente preenchia o local, correu os olhos por toda a extensão do salão e viu que havia uma pequena concentração de militares trajando uniformes do exército soviético, e viu que próximo a eles haviam senhores distintos com condecorações no paletó.

Kouga a conduziu até uma mesa, e Kagome sentou-se. Um homem alto e loiro se aproximou de Kouga antes mesmo que ele pudesse se sentar o puxou para um canto e lhe falou algo, mas Kagome não entendeu nem uma palavra do que o homem dissera. Assim que o homem que também trazia medalhas no paletó se afastou de Kouga, este se aproximou de Kagome.

-Me desculpe Kagome, mas tenho que resolver um assunto sério. Volto logo em seguida. – disse por fim beijando a mão da moça.

Kouga saiu no encalço do homem loiro e em meio as pessoas que circulavam pelo salão desapareceu. Kagome olhou as pessoas dançando na pista e sentiu uma ponta de inveja, queria que Inuyasha estivesse ali com ela. Viu de repente um vulto passar por trás dos casais que bailavam alegremente, e reconheceu-o imediatamente, mas preferiu ir checar mais de perto.

Saiu da mesa e com cuidado se esgueirou pelos cantos do salão, e novamente viu o vulto próximo a duas moças, as suas suspeitas foram imediatamente confirmadas, ficou atrás de uma pilastra de onde viu uma terceira mulher se aproximar do grupinho. Assim que a última moça se aproximou, o tal 'vulto' que Kagome vira primeiro saiu atrás da terceira da moça.

Kagome voltou para a mesa, Kouga a aguardava ansioso.

-Kagome onde esteve?

-Fui ao toalete – respondeu de pronto.

-Minha querida fiquei preocupado – disse beijando a mão da moça.

Kagome estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável naquele lugar, principalmente depois de ter presenciado tal cena, preferiu ocultar sua presença na festa, para isso iria embora.

-Kouga, eu não estou me sentindo bem – disse Kagome num tom melancólico.

Para melhor protagonizar a cena, Kagome colocou a mão na testa e começou a simular que ia desmaiar.

-É melhor leva-la para o hospital – disse o youkai lobo preocupado.

-Não precisa – apressou-se em dizer - eu quero ir para a casa.

-Kagome, eu sinto, mas não posso sair nesse momento.

Kagome ficou feliz por dentro ao ouvir que ele não a acompanharia de volta.

-Poderia, por favor, me ajudar a pegar um táxi – disse apoiando-se na mesa, se não fosse espiã poderia ter tentado carreira em Hollywood.

O youkai lobo a amparou até a saída e a ajudou a entrar no táxi, quando estava sentada dentro do veículo agradeceu Kouga.

-Obrigada Kouga e me desculpe por ser tão péssima companhia para você – Kagome mantinha o tom de voz baixo e melancólico para que o youkai lobo não suspeitasse da farsa.

Kouga voltou a beijar a mão da moça.

-É a melhor companhia em qualquer ocasião

Dizendo isso fechou a porta do táxi.

Inuyasha estava na varanda do apartamento olhando o céu estrelado se estendia como um manto por toda a Moscou, pensou em Kagome, ela o havia feito prometer que não a seguiria, e em nome dessa promessa ficara no apartamento. Sentia um fogo o consumindo por dentro cada vez que pensava em Kouga a abraçando, ou mesmo nele próximo a garota. Não entendia como sentimentos assim tão fortes podiam invadir sua alma fazendo seu corpo arder nas chamas dos ciúmes, não agüentava mais aquela situação, foi até o quarto buscar um casaco, mesmo tendo prometido a Kagome que não a seguiria iria até o local do baile, precisava saber se ela estava bem.

Quando se dirigia para a porta de entrada, viu que esta se abrira, viu a parceira entrar por ela e acender a luz.

-Kagome, o que aconteceu? – perguntou em um tom de preocupação.

A garota esboçou um sorriso e Inuyasha sentiu uma paz imensa invadir o seu corpo, o fogo do ciúmes não mais queimava seu corpo, era outra a chama que se acendia naquele momento, era a chama da paixão que começava a arder.

-Eu não podia fazer isso Inuyasha – disse simplesmente e correu em direção aos braços do parceiro.

O meio-youkai a abraçou, e eles começaram a se beijar; o sentimento que começava a tomar conta deles era maior do que eles mesmo podiam controlar, um toque, uma carícia eram motivos mais que suficientes para acender qualquer chama em seu coração e fazer seus corpos tremerem.

Inuyasha pegou a garota no colo enquanto continuava a beija-la, levou até o quarto e chegando no aposento voltou a coloca-la no chão, abraçou e sentiu o doce perfume de seus cabelos. Com a mão direita ajudou a jovem a abrir o zíper do vestido, Kagome sentiu seu corpo arrepiar quando a mão de Inuyasha a tocou; a jovem soltou os cabelos e pouco a pouco foram se despindo dos tecidos que impediam seus corpos de se tocarem completamente. Inuyasha a ergueu novamente no colo, e colocou-a sobre a cama de lençóis brancos ficando sobre a moça, colocou de lado uma pequena mecha de cabelo da jovem que cobria seu rosto, e viu uma menina muito linda debaixo de toda aquela mulher sedutora e decidida que fazia seu corpo tremer como uma simples palavra e incendiar com um simples toque. Kagome afastou os cabelos do meio-youkai e voltou a beija-lo; os beijos eram ardentes e cheios de paixão.

-Inuyasha eu te amo – disse quase que num sussurro enquanto Inuyasha beijava seu colo.

-Eu também te amo, minha Kagome.

A garota não pode evitar que uma lágrima caísse quando escutou ele chama-la de 'minha Kagome', nunca pertencera dessa forma a ninguém, nunca fora de ninguém.

Kagome fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo momento, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro e as batidas descompassadas de seus corações; não havia limites naquela noite, não havia segredos e nem jogos que pudessem estragar aquele momento tão perfeito e único. Gozaram juntos ao simples prazer de se entrar a uma paixão ardente e sincera.

Ao final daquela entrega mágica, Kagome apoiou a cabeça no peito do meio-youkai enquanto esse acariciava seus cabelos.

-Inuyasha, eu quero ficar com você.

-Kagome – puxou para mais próximo de si – eu vou estar com você sempre. "Nem que eu tenha que lutar por isso" – completou a última frase em pensamento.

Entre os braços protetores do amado Kagome adormeceu.

**000000**

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Essas partes 'românticas' não são a minha especialidade, mas desse vez tentei dar uma improvisada espero que tenha ficado boa; dei mais ênfase a parte romântica do que o ato em si, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Sobre todos guardarem segredos. Eles trabalham como espiões e por isso não podem simplesmente confiar em todos os que estão ao seu redor; no capítulo anterior quando falei sobre confiança me referi justamente a isso; Kagome, Inuyasha sabem que cada um tem um segredo próprio, mas confiam um no outro e confiam também em Mirok e Sango. Confiar em alguém é algo perigoso, porque a decepção pode acontecer e quando isso acontece o sentimento envolvido fica mais forte. Kagome é a primeira a dar o voto pleno de confiança em Inuyasha contando a ele que ela resolveu pedir transferência para Washington por ter se apaixonado por seu ex-chefe; só em troca Inuyasha não confiou a Kagome seu segredo, que ele na verdade é um agente da CIA. (pelo menos até agora, ele ainda tem chance de dar essa prova de confiança para Kagome)**

**Mirok e a Sango são personagens secundários na história, por isso o segredo deles não atinge os personagens principais, por enquanto, já que as coisas podem mudar. O segredo que os dois carregam posso dizer que é à base do jogo.**

**000000000**

**COMENTÁRIO DAS REVIEWS**

**Luizaty, Lory Higurashi podem deixar que eu vou continuar**

**MariInha coitado do Inuyasha, mas ta bom que ele merece afinal não confia em Kagome para contar-lhe o 'seu' segredo**

**Nicki-chan os casais estão formados, mas eles ainda terão muitos desafios pela frente, e somente se gostarem verdadeiramente um do outro poderão supera-los.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS LEITORES QUE VEM ACOMPANHANDO A **

**HISTÓRIA!!!**

NÃO PERCAM MEU MAIS RECENTE TRABALHO:

**CASTELO DE CRISTAL.**


	16. CAP 15  MAIS SEGREDOS A SEREM GUARDADOS

CAPITULO 15 – UMA GRANDE SURPRESA – MAIS SEGREDOS A SEREM GUARDADOS

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o aposento, ao despertar Kagome viu-se sozinha na cama, mas ao percorrer com o olhar o quarto viu o meio-youkai sentando em uma cadeira observando-a dormir, ele vestia apenas uma calça de malha e sorriu ao ver que a parceira finalmente acordara.

-Inuyasha, acho que dormi demais.

Inuyasha se aproximou da cama, colocou o joelho direito sobre o colchão e aproximando o rosto do rosto da jovem deu-lhe um singelo beijo de bom-dia, mas o inocente beijo logo se transformou em um beijo ardente, o meio-youkai ergueu a mão direita da jovem entrelaçando seus dedos, Kagome sentiu uma fina corrente entre seus dedos, e interrompendo o beijo olhou para a sua mão direita viu que entre seus dedos havia uma fina corrente de ouro com um pingente redondo de pedra rosa. O pingente brilhou quando um dos raios de sol que incidiam pelas frestas da janela iluminou-o, Kagome ficou encantada com o presente.

-Inuyasha o que significa isso? – disse a jovem ajeitando-se na cama.

O meio-youkai sentou-se a seu lado.

-Achei que ficaria bonito em você. É uma pedra muito rara, é a pedra de shikon.

-É lindo, mas como conseguiu isso?

-Pertenceu a uma pessoa muito querida.

Kagome emburrou a cara, e ao notar isso Inuyasha percebeu que a parceira entendera errado.

-Hei pertenceu a minha mãe.

-Se era da sua mãe, então não deve ficar comigo – disse estendendo a jóia para Inuyasha.

-Kagome, você é a pessoa certa para ficar com essa jóia.

-Como sabe que eu sou a pessoa certa? – o olhou de soslaio.

-Porque você é a pessoa que eu amo.

A garota se comoveu ao escutar Inuyasha falar que a amava, colocou a jóia em seu pescoço e foi até o espelho ver como ficava.

-É muito linda

-Minha mãe disse que eu tinha que manter essa jóia perto de mim – Inuyasha parecia um pouco constrangido em contar essa história.

-E por que me deu? – perguntou a jovem intrigada com o assunto.

-Tenho que cumprir o que minha mãe me pediu, como a jóia agora está com você...

Inuyasha não precisou terminar a frase para que Kagome entendesse o que meio-youkai tão timidamente tentava dizer. Ele tinha que manter a jóia de shikon perto dele, como a jóia agora estava com Kagome, ele teria que mantê-la perto dele. A jovem esboçou um sorriso ao chegar a essa conclusão tão simples, mas que tinha um significado tão próprio; se aproximou do parceiro e deu-lhe um selinho.

-Obrigada, e pode deixar que a jóia não sairá de perto de você.

-É o que eu mais desejo – desabafou.

- Agora eu tenho que me arrumar.

Inuyasha emburrou ao escutar as palavras de Kagome, novamente os ciúmes tomava conta de seu ser. A jovem fingiu não notar o desagrado do meio-youkai ao fato dela ter que ir trabalhar com Kouga novamente e foi para o banheiro se trocar. Escolheu peças do vestuário o mais discretas possíveis, e Inuyasha vestiu novamente a seu uniforme de segurança não deixaria Kagome ir sozinha para aquele lugar.

Kagome chegou um pouco mais tarde do que costumava a chegar na fábrica, pudera depois da noite que tivera ao lado de Inuyasha. A jovem estava radiante e sorridente, Ayame torceu o nariz ao notar a alegria de Kagome.

Kouga chegou pouco tempo depois de Kagome, e ao ver a moça na recepção logo se dirigiu a ela.

-Minha querida como está?

-Estou ótima – disse Kagome sorridente, mas em seguida se arrependeu do que dissera já que esquecera que na outra noite havia saído do baile porque 'sentira um mal-estar'

No entanto Kouga pareceu não notar o deslize da moça, e apenas esboçou um sorriso, estava feliz pela recuperação da moça. O youkai lobo dirigiu-se a sua sala e fechou a porta, Kagome sentiu-se aliviada, aquela lembrança de sua saída do baile na noite anterior trouxera a tona outra lembrança que parecia ter sido esquecida. As duas pessoas que ela encontrou no baile naquela noite, intrigou-se pelo fato deles estarem lá em meio a tantos militares soviéticos.

-"O que o Mirok e a Sango faziam lá?"

Ficou por algum tempo pensando, no começo acreditou que estavam em uma investigação, mas logo suspeitou disso já que estavam muito bem ambientados, além disso sendo americanos, como Kagome acreditava que eram, não seriam assim tão bem recepcionados em um meio social soviético levando em consideração a atual rivalidade dos países.

Ficou formulando hipóteses e refazendo seus passos até o momento que os vira quando foi desperta de seus devaneios por Ayame que jogou uma pilha de pastas na mesa de Kagome.

-O Kouga precisa revisar esses documentos para amanhã – disse altiva.

Assim que a jovem virou as costas Kagome aproveitou para zombar.

-O Kouga precisa revisar esses documentos – imitou a jovem ex-secretária – que insuportável essa garota!

Levantou-se e foi até a sala de Kouga, bateu três vezes na porta e este ordenou que entrasse.

-Kouga eu trouxe – Kagome interrompeu a frase ao ver o que o chefe fazia naquele momento.

Kouga estava próximo ao cofre no canto da sala e guardava algumas pastas nele.

-"O cofre, eu tinha me esquecido" – kagome mantinha o olhar fixo no cofre aberto.

-O que foi Kagome? – perguntou o youkai lobo fechando a porta do cofre

A jovem balançou a cabeça, e estendeu as pastas para Kouga.

-Tem que assinar esses documentos

-Ponha-os na minha mesa.

Kagome começou a caminhar em direção a mesa, mas antes que a alcançasse numa velocidade incrível Kouga chegou primeiro e guardou um pequeno pedaço de papel branco com alguns números e letras. Kagome pode notar que parecia um código, e logo pensou que se tratava do código para abrir o cofre, viu Kouga guardar o papel dobrado na primeira gaveta, sem deixar Kouga suspeitar a jovem colocou os papéis sobre a mesa.

-Obrigada Kagome – agradeceu Kouga, e Kagome apenas esboçou um sorriso ao deixar a sala.

Sentou-se novamente na mesa da recepção, agora não podia mais perder tempo pensando no que Mirok e Sango faziam no baile, teria que concentrar suas energias para descobrir uma maneira de entrar na sala de Kouga e abrir o cofre.

Kagome saiu mais cedo do que o costume da fábrica, Kouga gentilmente a dispensara mais cedo por ela estar 'cansada' do baile, claro que a jovem não dispensou a oferta já que dessa forma se encontraria com Inuyasha mais cedo. No caminho para o apartamento Kagome passou no parque que havia ali perto, pensou que talvez Inuyasha ainda não houvesse retornado da fábrica. O parque estava vazio naquela hora, começou a caminhar por uma pequena trilha que havia dentro do parque quando sentiu dois braços fortes a puxarem, pensou em gritar, mas uma mão calou-a, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, tentava se desvencilhar quando viu a sua frente a figura esguia de uma jovem garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, reconheceu-a imediatamente e naquele instante acalmou-se; ao sentir que Kagome não mais se debatia as mãos que a prendiam a soltaram e ao virar para trás encarou novamente aqueles olhos que nunca mais pensara ter que encarar, respirou fundo, não acreditava que eles estavam ali em Moscou, depois de respirar mais uma vez finalmente falou.

-O que fazem aqui? – perguntou ao dono das mãos que a prendiam.

-Agente Kagome que bom que a encontramos! – disse a jovem garota as suas costas.

Kagome sentiu o sangue ferver quando a fina voz da garota entrou por seus ouvidos. Virou-se para a garota.

-Rin, por acaso veio me visitar? – perguntou irônica

-Viemos em missão, assim como você – respondeu Sesshoumauru secamente.

Kagome não suportava quando ele a defendia daquela maneira, a fazia se sentir inferior perante a Rin. Ambas tinham uma rivalidade desde a época que trabalhavam juntas na agência, no entanto, procuravam não demonstrar isso publicamente ainda que certos comentários maldosos trocados por elas fossem inevitáveis, e Kagome odiava quando isso acontencia diante de Sesshoumauru que imediatamente defendia Rin fazendo-a parecer uma tola.

-Muito bom para vocês, espero que disfrutem o clima frio da cidade – respondeu mal-educada.

Normalmente Kagome não responderia dessa forma para Sesshoumauru, mas na atual situação isso pouco importava, ele não era mais o seu chefe.

-Agente Kagome – Sesshoumauru ignorou o comentário mal-educado da jovem – Temos algo importante para lhe dizer.

-Olha Sesshoumauru eu não tenho mais nada a ver com a agência de Nova Iorque, por isso não quero saber – disse virando as costas.

-Estamos aqui investigando o Narak – completou Rin

Kagome parou de andar, e voltou a virar-se para os dois.

-O que sabem sobre a minha missão aqui? – a jovem começava a ficar irritada.

-Essa sua missão é uma farsa – Sesshoumauru era direto e sabia atingir com as palavras.

-O que querem dizer com isso? – gritou.

-Oras Kagome – continuou Rin dispensando formalidades – você está em um jogo de xadrez, e quer saber você é o peão.

-Escuta aqui Rin – ameaçou Kagome, mas recuou diante do olhar de Sesshoumauru – Vão me explicar essa história, ou vamos ficar com joguinhos de adivinhação?

-Narak está passando informações secretas dos Estados Unidos para a União Soviética, o FBI está na investigação e nos contratou para conseguir essas provas.

-Eu sinto muito Sesshoumauru, mas o que está me dizendo não condiz com a minha missão no país.

-Não seja idiota Kagome, está mais envolvida nisso do que pensa – disse Rin num tom de voz firme – trabalha para Narak, se ele for preso por traição você cairá com ele.

A jovem ficou atônica, mas tentou não parecer abalada com as palavras de Rin.

-Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

-Podemos ajuda-la dizendo que está trabalhando para nós – ofereceu Sesshoumauru

-Em troca de informações que ajudem a prender Narak, estou certa? – Kagome logo imaginou que Sesshoumauru não deixaria essa de graça – Obrigada mas estou em missão com outra pessoa.

-Já sei que é parceira do imprestável do meu meio-irmão – disse Sesshoumauru de pronto.

-Você e Inuyasha são irmãos? – Kagome ficou mais surpresa em saber disso do que em saber que Narak passava informações americanas para os soviéticos.

-Meio-irmãos – repetiu Sesshoumauru – Caso aceite nossa proposta estamos no Hotel Sloktch que fica a duas quadras daqui.

-E Kagome mais uma coisa não confie demais em Inuyasha, pode se arrepender – alertou Rin.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Rin não respondeu apenas seguiu seu caminho ao lado de Sesshoumauru, Kagome não se importou com as palavras de Rin sabia que ela falara aquilo apenas para atingi-la, nunca gostara dela, pois sabia do amor que ela nutria por Sesshoumauru.

Kagome estava mais preocupada do que nunca, tinha muitos problemas em mente para resolver, ainda que não achasse bsolução para nenhum deles; continuou caminhando até o apartamento.

Inuyasha estava chegando ao prédio onde morava, pelo menos enquanto estivesse em missão, quando ao longe avistou uma mulher trajando roupas vermelhas parada em frente ao prédio; imediatamente reconheceu-a. Ao se aproximar dela antes mesmo de cumprimenta-la já foi direto ao assunto.

-Kikyo o que faz aqui? – perguntou áspero

Ela estava arriscando a missão ao se aproximar assim do prédio, todos ali sabiam que Inuyasha era 'casado' com Kagome, o que diriam se o vissem conversando com outra mulher.

-Já vi que está de péssimo humor. Eu vim apenas passar a informação que me pediu.

-Conseguiu algo sobre o Kouga? – perguntou discretamente.

-Sim, ele é um agente da KGB – disse Kikyo diretamente - Ele trabalha disfarçado na fábrica.

-Sabia que aquele lobo fedido não prestava.

Kagome que já estava bem próxima ao prédio deteve-se ao ver Inuyasha conversando com a mesma mulher que vira naquela noite no clube. Antes que pudesse ser notada por eles escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e de lá viu quando o meio-youkai despediu-se dela, percebeu que Inuyasha estava feliz com algo, ao ver-lo entrar no prédio pensou em seguir Kikyo, mas logo desanimou e tomou o caminho oposto da mulher que a pouco conversava com seu parceiro.

Kagome não quis voltar para o apartamento, tinha muita coisa na cabeça e não conseguia se concentrar em apenas uma; um dia que começara perfeito agora havia se transformado num pesadelo, e parecia que ela não ia acordar tão cedo desse pesadelo. Caminhou pelas ruas de Moscou, uma fina garoa começou a cair, no entanto, a jovem não se sentiu incomodada por isso, o vento gelado que batia em seu rosto e as suas roupas que começavam a ficar molhadas faziam com que a sensação térmica fosse menor do que a real temperatura.

Inuyasha estava no apartamento esperando por Kagome, o atraso da jovem não era normal, e a cada minuto Inuyasha ficava mais preocupado. O meio-youkai sentou no sofá a fim de esperar o retorno da jovem, a chuva havia aumentando de intensidade, de repente a porta se abriu e Inuyasha sentiu um alivio ao ver Kagome entrando por ela, mas algo o preocupou ao vê-la toda molhada.

-Kagome o que aconteceu? – perguntou o meio-youkai enquanto ia ao seu encontro.

Kagome mantinha um semblante sério e triste, Inuyasha a abraçou, mas essa o empurrou para longe.

-Kagome o que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente dessa vez num tom mais sério.

-Inuyasha quem era aquela mulher que estava conversando com você? – perguntou secamente sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

Inuyasha a olhou firme, não poderia contar de maneira nenhuma para Kagome quem era Kikyo, por isso calou-se. A jovem entendeu o silêncio do parceiro como uma negativa a lhe contar a verdade, e isso a entristeceu mais ainda, pois confiou que Inuyasha não seria capaz de magoá-la daquela forma.

-Pensei que estivéssemos juntos, mas na verdade cada um joga do seu lado.

-Kagome entenda...

Não havia nada que Kagome queria entender, as coisas já estavam o suficientemente confusas sem que houvesse mais mentiras. A jovem apenas virou as costas e foi para o quarto fechando a porta. Inuyasha não teve coragem de segui-la, já que se o fizesse teria que contar a Kagome que ele era um agente duplo, mas como lhe doía vê-la sofrer, foi até próximo a porta do quarto e escutou a parceira soluçando, devia estar chorando, Inuyasha encostou a mão direita sobre a superfície da porta.

-Kagome – sussurrou

Naquele momento ao escutar os soluços da jovem, o meio-youkai sentiu vontade de entrar no quarto e abraça-la, queria contar para Kagome a verdade, não queria mais esconder dela que ele era um agente da CIA, mas não podia fazer isso; virou-se e foi novamente para a sala.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Para quem não sabe a diferença entre CIA, FBI e KGB.**

**KGB**** -- KGB, acrónimo em russo para Komitet Gosudarstvenno Bezopasnosti (Комите́т Госуда́рственной Безопа́сности; em português, Comitê de Segurança do Estado) era o nome da principal agência de informação e segurança (serviços secretos) da antiga União Soviética, que desempenhava em simultâneo as funções de polícia secreta do governo soviético, entre 13 de Março de 1954 e 6 de Novembro de 1991. O domínio de actuação do KGB, durante a Guerra Fria, pode ser comparado, nos Estados Unidos, à combinação dos serviços secretos da CIA e da segurança interna do FBI. **

**CIA**** -- Central Intelligence Agency (em português Agência Central de Inteligência, sigla: CIA) é um serviço de inteligência dos Estados Unidos da América.**

**Suas atribuições são:**

**Coletar inteligência através de fontes humanas (HUMINT) **

**Correlacionar e avaliar inteligência relacionada a segurança nacional americana, divulgando-as de forma apropriada **

**Fazer outra funções de inteligência ligadas a segurança nacional o que o presidente mandar **

**A CIA está proibida por lei de coletar informações sobre as atividades domésticas de cidadãos americanos, o que é feito pelo FBI.**

**FBI**** -- Federal Bureau of Investigation (em português: Departamento Federal de Investigação ou Escritório Federal de Investigação), ou simplesmente FBI, como é mais conhecido, é o órgão federal dos Estados Unidos que faz o papel da polícia federal daquele país. Sua sede se localiza em Washington, DC. **

**Não era para explicar isso por enquanto, mas vamos lá.**

**O FBI tem a sua atuação restrita a nível federal, por isso para investigar o Narak ele não podia fazer isso a nível internacional, por isso contratou Sesshoumauru que tem uma agência de espionagem particular, para ele trazer as informações que precisam sobre o Narak diretamente da União Soviética. **

**Entretanto, vocês podem me perguntar, mas esse não era o papel da CIA? Exatamente, mas quem disse que o Inuyasha e a Kikyo tem mandado alguma informação decente para eles, e sem provas o Narak não pode ser acusado; como a CIA não está fazendo grande coisa o Sesshoumauru teve que ir lá pessoalmente atrás das informações que o FBI busca, afinal eles não podem ficar esperando as informações chegarem já o Narak pode descobrir que está sendo investigado e acabar indo embora. **

**E aonde a KGB entra nessa história, bom a KGB é a parte correspondente ao FBI+CIA que existia na União Soviética, ela é era a responsável por investigações nacionais e internacionais, além disso, a KGB teve grande destaque na Guerra Fria onde atuava com investigações de alto nível. Vão entender melhor a KGB mais para a frente.**

**Vocês entenderam essa primeira parte da história? **

**Bom essa é a primeira parte do JOGO DE ESPIÕES, eu queria que vocês pudessem entender isso, porque mais para frente a história fica mais complexa a medida que o jogo vai se aprofundando. **

**Até eu fiquei surpresa com o nó que eu dei na história, mas acredito que vocês vão entender a linha de racicinio. **

**Daqui pra frente eu vou mostrando a base do jogo. **

**Prometo que até o final da fic irão entender todo o JOGO DE ESPIÕES que está montado desde o começo da história.**

**00000000000**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Deixo a resposta das reviews no próximo capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS LEITORES PELAS REVIEWS, FICO MUITO FELIZ AO RECEBE-LAS**


	17. CAP 16  O COFRE SECRETO

CAPITULO 16 – O COFRE SECRETO

Quando Kagome acordou Inuyasha não estava mais no apartamento, a jovem se vestiu com roupas discretas e confortáveis, foi até o espelho; os olhos ainda estavam inchados, sinal de uma noite de muitas lágrimas, elevou a mão até o pescoço onde ali estava a jóia de shikon que Inuyasha lhe dera no dia anterior, e ao lembrar do fato não pode conter novamente as lágrimas. Delicadamente retirou a corrente com a jóia de shikon do pescoço e deixou-a sobre a penteadeira. Saiu cedo para a fábrica; naquela noite executaria uma perigosa missão.

Kagome entraria na sala de Kouga para pegar os documentos que estavam guardados no cofre, já havia arquitetado todo o plano e analisado todos os perigos; era a única maneira de não continuar pensando naquilo que a vinha atormentando.

O dia passara tranqüilo, a jovem havia revisado vários documentos de exportação de armamentos bélicos para países aliados, além de ter datilografado algumas cartas a alguns clientes muito importantes e influentes. Ao final do expediente como de costume a moça se despediu de seu chefe e de alguns colegas de trabalho, no caminho para a saída da fábrica aproveitou que ninguém a seguia, e sorrateiramente entrou em um corredor escuro; no final do corredor havia uma pequena sala que servia de depósito para documentos antigos, a fez de esconderijo até que a fábrica fosse fechada. Terminou de repassar mentalmente o plano desde como chegaria a sala de seu chefe até como faria para abrir o velho cofre; claro que seria melhor se pudesse contar com ajuda de um parceiro, principalmete para o quesito fuga, mas como ela e Inuyasha haviam brigado novamente pedir a ajuda dele na atual situação estava fora de questão, sabia que na hora pensaria em algo.

Inuyasha havia chegado no apartamento primeiro naquele dia, normalmente era Kagome a primeira a voltar do serviço, no entanto, o meio-youkai não se importou com o fato, ao ver que a parceira ainda não havia chegado apenas resmungou consigo mesmo.

-Deve estar fazendo hora extra para aquele lobinho – desdenhou

Não sabia explicar bem o motivo, mas tal pensamento fazia seu sangue ferver; tinha vontade de voltar até a fábrica e arrancar Kagome das garras daquele youkai lobo. Decidiu que não a esperaria, afnal tinha um compromisso para aquela noite, prometeu se encontrar com Kikyo.

Quando percebeu que a fábrica estava quieta, Kagome saiu de seu esconderijo direto para a sala de Kouga, antes disso tirou os sapatos a fim de amenizar o barulho de passos deixando-os na sala dos documentos. Silenciosamente se esgueirou pelas sombras da fábrica até chegar a escada de acesso a sala, subiu as escadas o mais rápido que podia, já que escutou que os guardas faziam a ronda pelo interior da fábrica estavam se aproximando. Chegou até a sua mesa da recepção, e abrindo a primeira gaveta pegou a chave da sala de seu chefe, estava sossegada, pois aquele trajeto da sala não fazia parte da ronda dos guardas.

Entrou na sala de Kouga, e com uma pequena lanterna iluminou o cofre; agora precisava apenas abri-lo, mas isso não seria problema para ela, era uma especialista em decifrar códigos de segurança, buscou iniciar a tentativa com senhas fáceis, pelo o que conhecia o chefe ele não usaria senhas complexas, frustrada nas primeiras tentativas, sentou-se no chão de frente para o cofre e começou a pensar, num flash de memória, lembrou-se de Kouga certa vez guardara um papelzinho dobrado em sua primeira gaveta da mesa.

Levantou-se e foi até a mesa, testou a primeira gaveta, e não era surpresa que estivesse trancada, afnal se ele guardava alguma coisa de importante ali não ia deixar a gaveta aberta. Tentou abrir a fechadura utilizando um grampo de cabelo, mas a gaveta não abriu; sem suceso resolveu desmontar a fechadura, era a maneira mais rápida, no entanto, se o fizesse deixaria pistas que alguém estivera na sala, e não era isso que ela pretendia; além disso não tinha ferramentas para tal ação.

-Que droga! O que eu vou fazer? – sussurrou para si mesma

Inuyasha estava no clube sentando ao lado de Kikyo. Desde que a mulher lhe contara sobre Kouga, ele não tivera tempo de conversar melhor sobre esse assunto.

-Então Kouga é um agente da KGB!

-Oras Inuyasha, ao tempo que a sua parceira está trabalhando com ele estranho que ela não tenha percebido isso – desdenhou.

-Kagome não me disse nada

-Ela nunca lhe conta não é verdade? Por acaso ela te contou da transferência para a agência em Washington?

-Kagome apenas me contou que pediu transferência de uma outra agência.

-E sabe qual era essa agência? – antes que o meio-youkai pudesse responder Kikyo antecipou a resposta – ela veio transferida da agência em Nova Iorque, sim, a agência de seu meio-irmão Sesshoumauru – disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

-O que está dizendo?

-Inuyasha, não sabia então que ela pediu transferência de lá? – alfinetou - E tem algo mais que eu descobri – deu uma risadinha discreta - se o seu meio-irmão fosse mais perceptivo, Kagome poderia ser sua cunhada.

Inuyasha ficou atônico ao escutar as palavras de Kikyo, não deixou de acreditar no que a parceira da CIA dissera já que a própria Kagome certa vez lhe contara que havia se apaixonado por seu ex-chefe, só não imaginava que o ex-chefe da garota era seu odiado meio-irmão Sesshoumauru.

-Kagome tinha tudo nas mãos e deixou tudo para trás e veio trabalhar para o Narak – continuou Kikyo – Ou ela é muito burra ou estava desesperada para se afastar de Sesshoumauru. Ela era uma espiã de elite na agência em Nova Iorque, trabalhava resolvendo assassinatos de pessoas importantes no meio político e social, mas de repente ela largou tudo e veio para Washington, aceitando uma missão tão simples: tirar fotos de uma fábrica na União Soviética. Achei que ela fosse mais esperta e ágil para missões tão básicas quanto essa! – desdenhou.

Era nítido que Inuyasha não gostara de saber que fora Sesshoumauru que partira o coração de Kagome.

Kagome estava diante da gaveta trancada, não sabia o que iria fazer para conseguir abri-la. A jovem olhou para o chão e viu que na ponta do tapete havia uma barra de ferro que servia como peso para que a ponta do tapete não levantasse; sem pensar muito a respeito pegou a barra de ferro que apesar de fina era bem pesada, a usaria para abrir a gaveta. Introduziu-a pela fresta que havia entre a gaveta e a mesa, e forçou para quebrar a fechadura pelo lado interno, o barulho da gaveta se partindo com a força aplicada em tal movimento eccou pela sala vazia. Kagome praguejou algo baixinho, era notável que os guardas teriam percebido o eco, e por isso agora ela tinha que correr contra o tempo se não quisesse ser descoberta. Pegou o papel branco que estava dobrado e como suspeitava era mesmo uma possível senha para abrir o cofre, foi em direção ao cofre e começou a colocar a senha.

-3 para a direita...2 para a esquerda...

Escutava os passos dos guardas cada vez mais próximos da sala, imaginou que eram os guardas vindo verificar a origem do eco; deixou o cofre de lado e empurrou a poltrona para trancar a porta, isso os seguraria por algum tempo até que ela conseguisse escapar. Voltou para o cofre e terminou de colocar a senha

-5 para a esquerda...abriu!

Os guardas a haviam alcançado, e começaram a forçar a porta para entrar, Kagome pegou os documentos que estavam no cofre. Viu que a poltrona estava escorregando para a lateral da porta, e se sentiu acuada, não havia como escapar, olhou para a grande janela, pegando novamente a barra de ferro arrebentou o trinco da janela. Essa era a única maneira dela escapar, teria que pular, mesmo estando no segundo andar acreditava que podia faze-lo, se pôs de pé na janela pronta pular, quando escutou a porta sendo escancarada e um dos guardas apontou a arma em sua direção, esse era o momento; pulou ao mesmo tempo que o guarda disparava contra ela. Agarrou-se ao para peito da janela, com uma mão mantinha-se agarrada e com a outra segurava os documentos que havia retirado do cofre, sentiu uma forte dor do lado esquerdo do abdômen, e quando olhou viu sangue tingindo suas roupas, ela havia sido atingida, mas não desistiria, não fracassaria nessa missão.

Não mais conseguindo sustentar o corpo pendurado caiu de costas no chão, o ferimento doía muito, nunca havia sido baleada antes, esquecendo-se da dor levantou-se rapidamente e correu para entre as árvores do bosque que havia no fundo da fábrica, ouvia os gritos distantes dos guardas que cada vez se aproximavam mais, com muito esforço subiu em uma árvore e se aninhou entre seus galhos, rezou para que não a descobrissem ali.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Inuyasha descobre sobre o amor do passado de Kagome, enquanto isso a garota se arrisca numa missão muito perigosa em busca dos papéis que estavam no cofre de Kouga. Que informações tão importantes podem conter esses papéis? E como Kagome conseguirá escapar dessa vez sem a ajuda de Inuyasha?**

**Fico feliz em saber que estão gostando. Obrigada pelas reviews!!**


	18. CAP 17 UMA NOVA CHANCE

CAPÍTULO 17 – UMA NOVA CHANCE

Inuyasha havia voltado do tal encontro com Kikyo, não sabia até quando poderia sustentar essa situação. Foi até o quarto, imaginou que àquela hora Kagome já estivesse dormindo, mas levou um susto ao ver a cama intacta, sinal de que ela não havia voltado para casa.

-Kagome, por que não voltou? – perguntou para si mesmo, começara a ficar preocupado com a demora da moça.

Pensou em n razões para explicar o fato de Kagome não ter voltado para casa, mas nenhuma foi tão forte em sua mente quanto à de que Kagome decidira passar a noite com chefe, seus ciúmes o cegava a qualquer outra razão, por isso apenas decidiu espera-la sentando na sala.

Cerca de uma hora depois, escutou a porta do apartamento sendo aberta; não perderia a oportunidade de ralar com a moça por estar chegando àquela hora, mas no momento que a Kagome pisou dentro do apartamento sentiu um forte cheiro de sangue, antecipou-se para acender a luz e ficou chocada ao ver a parceira naquele estado. Ela apoiou-se na parede, pois suas pernas já não eram o suficiente para sustentar seu corpo; estava ofegante, sua saia estava rasgada e a roupa toda suja de terra; além disso, tinha arranhões nas pernas e braços. No entanto, o que mais preocupou o meio-youkai era o ferimento que ela parecia ter do lado esquerdo do abdomem, Kagome tentava ocultar o ferimento com as pastas que carregava nas mãos, mas não estava sendo bem sucedida, e Inuyasha logo notou que a blusa estava empapada de sangue naquela região, parecia ser um ferimento bem sério.

-Kagome o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado

Kagome procurou inalar um pouco de ar antes de responder.

-Não te interessa – disse fria

No entanto, a indiferença da moça a sua preocupação, não o fez recuar.

-Não me diga que não me interessa, eu me preocupo com você! – gritou.

Kagome ficou tocada com as palavras do parceiro, mas sentia suas pernas fraquejarem e sua mente se apagar momentaneamente, tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era repousar, tentou caminhar até o quarto, mas suas pernas voltaram a fraquejar, as pastas com os documentos escorregaram por sua mão e sentiu o corpo cair para frente, Inuyasha correu para ampara-la.

O meio-youkai a amparou entre seus braços, e ao sentir envolvida em um abraço tão cheio de calor Kagome sentiu-se segura.

-Sua bobona o que você fez?

-Inuyasha me perdoe, eu invadi a sala do Kouga sozinha, mas os guardas... – não tinha mais forças para continuar.

Inuyasha não podia acreditar no que a moça com tanta dificuldade o relatava, ela tentara invadir a sala de Kouga sozinha. O meio-youkai a carregou no colo, e colocou-a sobre a cama, a garota gemeu de dor ao deitar-se.

Delicamente o Inuyasha começou a desabotoar a sua blusa da jovem, a fim de verificar o ferimento; Kagome mantinha os olhos fechados, a dor estava bem forte e incomoda, o meio-youkai verificou o ferimento, e Kagome soltou um gritinho abafado quando o parceiro tocou na ferida.

Ambos estavam calados, não havia nada a ser dito naquele momento. Inuyasha saiu do quarto sem dizer nada e Kagome tentou sentar-se na cama, mas a dor que sentira ao realizar tal movimento a fizera recuar. Inuyasha entrou no aposento novamente, e ao ver a moça com os cotovelos apoiados no colchão numa tentativa que se resultara inútil em se levantar a repreendeu.

-Acho que não notou a seriedade de seus ferimentos, mesmo que à bala não a tenha atingido esse ferimento é bem grave – disse sério, mantinha o rosto inexpressivo o que fez Kagome acreditar que ele estivesse bravo com ela.

-Não preciso dos seus sermões – a jovem ainda estava zangada com o parceiro pela outra noite, mas a preocupação que ele estava demonstrando com ela a comovia.

Inuyasha terminou de limpar a ferida e a cobriu com uma gaze, ainda ajudou a jovem a trocar a blusa. Quando o meio-youkai começou a guardar os panos e as gazes sujas de sangue, Kagome pegou na mão dele.

-Inuyasha obrigada – disse esboçando um sorriso.

Inuyasha ergueu a mão da jovem e a beijo suavemente.

-Kagome poderia ter morrido essa noite, percebe a loucura que fez.

-Eu sei que sou uma boba, achei que podia fazer tudo sozinha – a jovem finalmente percebia o quão idiota tinha sido ao agir daquela tão imprudente, e desabafou - eu só dou trabalho para você.

Inuyasha encostou o dedo sobre os lábios da jovem impedindo-a de continuar falando.

-Kagome, nós estamos juntos, lembre-se disso da próxima vez.

E depositou um beijo na testa da garota que corou.

-Não está bravo comigo?

-Kagome não gosto quando faz as coisas sozinhas – deitou-se ao lado da jovem – o que faria se alguma te acontecesse?

-Inuyasha, eu te amo.

Pouco a pouco seus rostos se aproximaram e um singelo beijo nasceu em meio à preocupação e a felicidade por simplesmente estarem juntos. Naquele momento Kagome se esquecera de tudo o que havia acontecido, inclusive esquecera que estava brigada com Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha fica comigo essa noite – pediu a jovem num tom de súplica.

O meio-youkai ajeitou-se ao lado da jovem, e esta apoiou a cabeça sobre seu peito, e entre os braços de Inuyasha ela adormeceu, queria poder dormir dessa maneira mais vezes.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome foi a primeira a se levantar e foi para o banheiro, precisava de um banho. Ao sair do banho esperando por ela.

-Kagome como você está? – perguntou o meio-youkai se aproximando dela.

-Estou bem – Kagome abraçou o parceiro, como era bom saber que ele estava ali por ela.

Inuyasha também foi invadido por um sentimento de felicidade plena, não sabia como explicar, mas tudo o que desejava naquele momento era ficar ao lado de Kagome para sempre.

Kagome se desvencilhou do abraço.

-Inuyasha, eu preciso me arrumar. Tenho que ir trabalhar.

-Você está maluca? Como pretende voltar para aquela fábrica depois do aconteceu.

-Se eu não for vou ser considerada suspeita.

-Não conseguiu o que queria? – disse apontando para uma pilha de documentos em cima da mesa.

-Mesmo assim, se eu não aparecer hoje lá poderão vir me procurar.

-Não vai voltar! – disse firme

-Inuyasha temos que completar a missão - Kagome tinha a face rosada naquele momento, não acreditava que o parceiro estava pedindo que ela desistisse da missão depois de tudo o que haviam feito para o sucesso da missão – Eu vou voltar para fábrica, você goste ou não!

-Kagome entenda não existe missão – calou-se ao perceber o que dissera.

Kagome ficou um tanto perturbada ao escutar o parceiro dizer que não havia missão, e novamente as suas incertezas a respeito do parceiro voltaram a aparecer.

-Inuyasha como assim não há missão, o que você sabe que não quer me contar?

-Eu não posso lhe contar, estaria em perigo se o fizesse.

-O que está me escondendo? – gritou e sua voz ecoou pelo apartamento, naquele momento seus olhos ficaram marejados.

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha, pare de me esconder a verdade...

A jovem balançou a cabeça, e voltou para o quarto; alguns minutos depois Kagome apareceu na sala toda arrumada e pronta para sair.

Inuyasha que estava sentado no sofá levantou-se novamente e se pôs a frente de Kagome impedindo-a de prosseguir até a porta.

-Inuyasha eu vou trabalhar você querendo ou não. – disse firme.

-Kagome, escute – segurou nos braços da jovem e esta o olhou repreensiva – o Kouga trabalha para a KGB.

A jovem ficou atônica ao escutar que Kouga trabalhava para a inteligência soviética.

Não é confiável você ficar perto dele – continuou o meio-youkai.

Kagome deu um selinho em Inuyasha.

-Eu vou tomar cuidado.

Inuyasha não podia acreditar o quão teimosa ela era, será que ela não havia acreditado nele ou simplesmente fazia isso para provoca-lo?

-Kagome, o maldito lobo trabalha para a KGB – gritou

-Eu entendi Inuyasha, mas isso só faz a missão ainda mais interessante.

A moça saiu deixando Inuyasha falando sozinho, por um momento ele pensou em segui-la, mas desistiu ao pensar que isso poderia ser mais problemático ainda para ela.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Kagome escapa por pouco da morte e de quebra consegue fazer as pazes com Inuyasha, mas mesmo assim a garota decide voltar para a fábrica; afinal ainda existem muitos segredos por lá. Inuyasha conta que Kouga pertence a KGB, e nem assim Kagome desiste de voltar a fábrica. O que espera pela garota quando chegar lá?**

**No próximo capítulo SUSPEITAS**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Realmente a Kagome está sozinha em toda essa história, só que ela ainda não percebeu isso. Imagina só quando ela descobrir, isso é se ela descobrir hahaha**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, que bom que estão gostando da história.**


	19. CAP 18 SUSPEITAS

CAPITULO 18 – SUSPEITAS 

Inuyasha estava se aprontando para sair, não ia deixar a Kagome sozinha na fábrica. Ela talvez nem imaginasse o risco que estava correndo. Ainda que tivesse ignorado o seu aviso sobre Kouga ser da KGB, ele não a abandonaria.

Assim que pisou fora do prédio, viu Kikyo esperando-o; aproximou-se da mulher que usava trajes um pouco mais discretos do que aqueles que normalmente usava, no entanto, o batom vermelho ainda permanecia em seus lábios.

-Kikyo o que faz aqui? – perguntou quase que num sussurro.

-Inuyasha, tenho algo importante para lhe contar – disse num tom alegre.

Inuyasha notou que o que fosse que Kikyo tinha para lhe contar deveria ser notícia boa pela expressão de felicidade da moça.

-Kikyo eu tenho que ir para a fábrica...

Kikyo o interrompeu.

-Depois do que eu vou lhe contar não vai mais voltar para lá – abriu um largo sorriso.

Inuyasha estava preocupado com o que podia acontecer com Kagome, mas o que Kikyo tinha para lhe contar parecia ser realmente importante, ainda mais por ela estar arriscando ser vista novamente em frente ao prédio onde ele e Kagome moravam. Resolveu seguir Kikyo para que pudessem conversar num local mais reservado do que o meio da calçada, onde no momento passavam muitas pessoas que olhavam curiosas para o estranho casal.

Kagome chegou na fábrica e agia com naturalidade, ao subir para o segundo andar notou uma movimentação estranha dos guardas, não era tão estranha assim dado o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Ayame estava entre os guardas e assim que avistou Kagome parada na entrada da recepção se dirigiu a moça, antes que a jovem ex-secrtetária de Kouga pudesse lhe falar algo, ela imediatamente foi perguntando.

-O que aconteceu Ayame? – perguntou Kagome inocentemente

-Invadiram a sala do Kouga essa noite.

Kagome notou que Ayame a olhava desconfiada, talvez fosse impressão de Kagome já que ela carregava essa culpa nos ombros, tentou disfarçar o máximo que pode, e novamente deixou o seu lado de atriz aflorar.

-Não pode ser! Será que eram ladrões? – perguntou num falso tom de preocupação.

Kouga adentrou naquele instante na recepção, e Kagome foi rapidamente ao seu encontro se antecipando a Ayame.

-Kouga, soube o que aconteceu. Graças aos céus que esses ladrões não entraram quando você estava aqui. Às vezes você fica até tarde da noite trabalhando, imagina se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, não sei nem o que pensar; isso ia ser terrível, não sei como os guardas não viram esses ladrões entrando... – a jovem falava rápido e quase não respirava o que deixou o youkai lobo atordoado com tantas palavras seqüenciais, no entanto, ele percebeu que eram todas palavras de preocupação.

-Fique calma Kagome, agora estamos seguros – disse beijando a mão da jovem fazendo Ayame ficar vermelha de raiva e sair pisando duro.

-Kouga conseguiram reconhecer quem era? – perguntou Kagome preocupada com que os guardas a tivessem reconhecido, no entanto, acreditava que isso não fora possível primeiro porque desde que chegara não a haviam acusado e segundo porque a sala estava escura assim como a noite, o que deve ter dificultado que eles a reconhecessem.

-Infelizmente não minha querida – desabafou.

Kagome sentiu uma alivio imenso ao escutar as palavras do youkai-lobo. Kouga dispensou os guardas, e foi para a sua sala trabalhar; poucos minutos depois apenas Kagome estava na recepção. A jovem entrou na sala do chefe carregando uma carta que ela terminara de datilografar no dia anterior. Viu que o escritório de Kouga continuava bagunçado, e que ao lado da mesa estava no chão a barra de ferro que ela usara para arrebentar a gaveta. No entanto, Kouga trabalhava tranqüilo em meio ao caos que estava o escritório, na verdade, agora que a jovem parara para pensar melhor no assunto.

-"Kouga não ficou abalado por terem entrado no escritório dele, e terem roubado os documentos do cofre, será que aqueles documentos não eram importantes?"

-Kagome, Kagome – chamou o youkai lobo fazendo sair de seus pensamentos – Já assinei a carta, envie-a o quanto antes para Londres.

-Claro. – disse abrindo um sorriso e saindo.

Kagome voltou para a mesa da recepção, e ao sentar-se sentiu uma pontada do lado esquerdo onde fora atingida de raspão pela bala na noite anterior, o ferimento não doía mais tanto, apenas latejava o que a incomodava principalmente quando ia realizar algum movimento.

A jovem se pôs a pensar na atitude calma de Kouga após saber que haviam invadido o seu escritório, qualquer pessoa teria surtado em saber que documenrtos importantes haviam sido roubado; pensou se talvez isso pudesse ter ligação com o que Inuyasha lhe contara pela manhã.

-"Kouga não se importou com o sumiço dos documentos, e Inuyasha me contou que ele pertence a KGB – naquele instante a cena que presenciara no dia do baile veio a sua mente – A KGB está envolvida nisso!" – disse por fim levantando-se da mesa da recepção.

Sem esperar mais Kagome saiu da fábrica, se a KGB estava envolvida a missão começava a assumir um outro tom, não era mais uma missão boba e simples, era uma missão que envolvia relações políticas internacionais. Kagome levantou-se, pegou sua bolsa e sem dizer nada foi embora.

Algo a impulsionava a sair dali, uma angústia muito grande invadiu seu peito, só pensava em uma coisa voltar para casa. Kagome não sabia explicar aquele sentimento, alguns poderiam defini-lo como intuição, talvez fosse isso que a chamava de volta para a casa. As idéias em sua cabeça estavam desconexas, mas parece que finalmente achara uma maneira de interliga-las.

No caminho para casa foi pensando naquilo que havia se tornado a missão, e o quanto ela estava envolvida em toda essa história. Começou a passar mentalmente todo o que havia descoberto a fim de encontrar uma relação entre elas.

-"Sesshoumauru vem para Moscou em missão investigando Narak... Narak manda eu e o Inuyasha em missão para Moscou...Kouga pertence a KGB...o baile estava cheio de militares, possivelmente com relação com a KGB...Mirok e Sango estavam no baile..."

Finalmente encontrou a primeira relação, aquela que talvez fosse a chave para desvendar as demais.

-"As pessoas que eu vi no baile naquele dia eram Mirok e Sango ... eles estavam no mesmo baile que o Kouga ... foram eles que conseguiram para mim esse emprego... Mirok e Sango também trabalham para a KGB?." – a jovem ficou chocada com a própria conclusão que chegara sobre os 'amigos'.

Apressou-se em voltar para o apartamento, precisa contar para Inuyasha que Mirok e Sango também eram agentes da KGB.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**O jogo está prestes a ser revelado... e cada peça começa a ganhar nome e função nessa história, mas ainda tem muita surpresa até o final**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!!! **

**No próximo capítulo deixo a resposta das reviews**


	20. CAP 19  O AGENTE SECRETO

CAPITULO 19 – O AGENTE SECRETO 

Ao chegar no apartamento, no entanto, teve uma imensa surpresa ao ver Mirok e Sango dentro dele.

-O que querem aqui? – perguntou num tom nada amistável.

-Kagome, pensávamos que estivesse trabalhando – disse Mirok sem jeito.

-Kagome não nos interprete mal – disse Sango ao ver a cara da jovem que mantinha o olhar frio e inexpressivo.

Kagome começou a dar alguns passos em direção a uma pequena estante que havia na lateral da sala, sempre mantendo o olhar fixo em qualquer movimento dos dois. Ao perceber os movimentos da jovem Mirok apontou uma arma para ela.

-Kagome precisamos que nos escute.

-O que vai dizer Mirok? Mais mentiras? – disse a jovem que o olhava fixamente com um semblante sério.

-Mirok, guarde essa arma – pediu Sango, e depois virou-se para Kagome - Por que está falando assim com a gente?

Mirok voltou a guardar a arma.

-Eu só quero saber uma coisa – disse Kagome altivamente - O que a KGB quer nessa missão?

-Como sabe que? – Mirok estava surpreso que ela soubesse sobre eles e a KGB.

-Como sei que vocês são agentes da KGB, por favor, não me subestimem – desdenhou - Não sou idiota para ser enganada dessa forma.

- Acho que é sim Kagome – suspirou Mirok

-O que? – agora foi Kagome que foi pega de surpresa

-Descobriu que nós éramos agentes da KGB – começou Sango - mas sinto dizer que está contra as pessoas erradas, nós somos os bonzinhos nessa história, deveria ter tido mais cuidado com quem está contra você.

-Não me venha com charadas tolas – disse a jovem sem paciência.

-Kagome, Inuyasha é agente da CIA – Mirok concluiu sendo direto.

Inuyasha estava novamente no bar que vinha frequentando nos últimos tempos ao lado de Kikyo.

-O FBI está envolvido – disse Kikyo tentando transparecer calma.

-O que o FBI quer?

-Eles querem a cabeça de Narak a qualquer custo, por isso contrataram uma agência de espionagem para conseguir as informações que não entregamos – alfinetou – E sabe o que é mais engraçado nessa história, é que a agência que contrataram foi a do seu meio-irmão – começou a rir descontrolada.

-Sesshoumauru está aqui?!

Inuyasha ficou pasmo ao saber que a agência de seu meio-irmão havia sido contratada pelo FBI para investigar o Narak. No entanto, fazia sentido que o FBI tivesse contratado uma agência particular para conseguir as informações que desejava, já que o FBI não podia entrar em território soviético para executar nenhuma investigação, tiveram que contratar uma agência de espionagem particular.

-É, ele veio pessoalmente para executar a missão – disse Kikyo tomando um gole de seu vinho.

Inuyasha estava atônico em saber que seu meio-irmão estava envolvido na missão, Kikyo, entretanto, parecia estar achando graça da situação.

-Inuyasha não fique tão preocupado – disse colocando a mão sobre a coxa direita do meio-youkai – a CIA já nos deu a ordem para regressarmos, temos outra missão mais interessante do que essa para executar.

-Vamos ter que voltar? – Inuyasha emburrou ao escutar a tal 'boa noticia'.

Kikyo estava feliz com o fato de que finalmente poderia regressar para casa. Com o FBI no caso a CIA já não tinha mais motivos para permanecer na investigação.

-Isso mesmo, vá se despedindo da sua amiguinha. Agora que o seu meio-irmão está no país não tem mais motivos para ficarmos – Inuyasha não parecia nada feliz em ouvir isso, mas Kikyo continuou alfinetando - Aliás, poderia indicar a Kagome para ajudar-lo, tenho certeza que ela vai ficar mais feliz em ter Sesshoumauru como parceiro do que você!

Inuyasha levantou-se imediatamente, fazendo Kikyo que apoiava sua mão na coxa do meio-youkai se desequilibrar.

-Oras Inuyasha, eu só estava brincando – disse entre risos, mas Inuyasha começou a caminhar em direção a saída.

-Kagome, Inuyasha é agente da CIA – repetiu Mirok, mas Kagome continuava parada olhando em silêncio.

Kagome sentiu como se levasse um soco no estômago que lhe tirasse todo o ar de seus pulmões.

-Vocês estão mentindo? – disse depois de algum tempo, os olhos castanhos da garota estavam marejados

-Não estamos, ele é um agente duplo que está investigando o Narak – disse Mirok calmamante e começou a explicar – Pouco depois que você saiu para ir para a fábrica uma mulher esteve na porta do prédio, o porteiro nos disse que ela veio procurar o Inuyasha. Você conhece essa mulher Kagome?

A mágoa de Kagome pouco a pouco se transformava em ódio, Kikyo estivera naquele apartamento.

-Não a conheço pessoalmente, eu apenas a vi... "beijando Inuyasha" – não disse em voz alta a última parte, não tinha porque eles saberem disso – eu a vi num bar conversando com Inuyasha.

-Ele lhe contou quem ela era? – perguntou Sango.

-Não, apenas disse que não significava nada para ele – Kagome se sentia uma idiota falando essas coisas.

-Aquela mulher se chama Kikyo, ela é a parceira de Inuyasha na CIA – explicou Mirok.

-Parceira... – engoliu a seco – parceira da CIA?! – repetiu incrédula

-Na verdade soubemos que ela é muito além de parceira... – Sango deu uma cotovelada em Mirok que começava a ser indiscreto.

Kagome não estava nada feliz com a situação, Inuyasha pertencia a CIA e tinha uma parceira!

-Kagome queremos ajuda-la.- disse Sango num tom de preocupação.

-Por que querem me ajudar? – disparou a jovem

-Escute, o Narak vende informações secretas, por isso ele está sendo investigado por seu país. E você está trabalhando para o Narak...

-Sou cúmplice dele – concluiu Kagome

-Sabemos que você não queria isso, mas já está envolvida – Sango parecia estar bem preocupada com a situação da garota.

-Se voltar para os Estados Unidos será presa por traição – Mirok foi direto, não tinha porque esconder a verdade de Kagome - Enquanto estiver em solo soviético estará protegida das leis americanas, mas não podemos garantir a sua segurança aqui.

Kagome elevou as mãos a cabeça, se sentia acuada, não havia escapatória, se voltasse para a sua terra natal seria presa.

-A KGB não está preocupada com a sua situação aqui. Você e o Inuyasha foram contratados apenas para conseguir as informações que precisavamos. O que não esperávamos é que a CIA se envolvesse nisso também.

-Kagome, trouxemos uma passagem de trem para você poder sair do país. Pode procurar abrigo político em qualquer país aliado; além disso, podemos lhe conseguir documentos falsos para que possa recomeçar a sua vida em outro lugar.

Kagome os olhou com compaixão apesar deles serem em parte culpados pela situação dela, ela não os odiava; afinal naquele momento não adiantava buscar culpados nessa história.

-Obrigada – disse forçando um sorriso – poderiam me deixar sozinha, por favor.

-Kagome, o Inuyasha pode voltar a qualquer momento – Mirok realmente estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com a moça – Ele pode entregá-la para a CIA.

-Agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas esse assunto é entre eu e o Inuyasha.

-Caso aceite a nossa proposta, aqui está o nosso novo endereço – Sango estendeu um papelzinho dobrado para Kagome – pode ficar conosco por um tempo.

Mirok e Sango deixaram o apartamento, e Kagome dirigiu-se para o quarto onde jogou-se na cama e começou a chorar. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha e com tanto medo, sua ânsia em fugir de um amor platônico a conduzira até um abismo sem fim.

Inuyasha chega no apartamento, o local parecia vazio e abandonado já não lembrava o local onde ele e Kagome partilharam tantos muitos momentos juntos, começou a andar pelo corredor de acesso ao quarto quando viu um vulto sair do quarto, quando a luz iluminou o vulto percebeu que era Kagome que trajava roupas negras e um sobretudo da mesma cor por cima, notou que a jovem ocultava alguma coisa nas costas.

-Kagome eu preciso falar com você.

-Agente duplo, é isso que quer me contar – Kagome eleva o braço que estava atrás das costas revelando uma arma engatilhada que a moça ostentava, apontou para Inuyasha mirando o peito do meio-youkai, ela tinha os olhos marejados – Esteve mentindo para mim todo o tempo.

Inuyasha nada disse, já que não havia nada a ser dito; Kagome tinha razão em estar zangada com ele uma vez que ele tivera muitas oportunidades de contar-lhe a verdade, mas não o fizera, preferiu continuar ocultando que era agente da CIA. Kagome abaixou o braço e jogou a arma no chão, a arma deslizou pelo chão de madeira liso indo parar aos pés de Inuyasha.

-Eu nunca poderia mata-lo – lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da jovem – Está sem balas – disse abrindo um sorriso forçado, as lágrimas começavam a escorrer de seu rosto.

Kagome virou-se de costas para Inuyasha, e sentiu os braços fortes do meio-youkai a abraçando pelas costas.

-Kagome, eu sinto muito. Eu te amo.

-Por que não me contou a verdade? – disse a jovem tentando não deixar transparecer sua raiva e sua frustração.

-Pensei que me odiaria se soubesse da verdade.

Kagome se desvencilhou do abraço e virou para melhor fitar o meio-youkai

-Eu te odeio por não ter me contando a verdade, por não ter confiado em mim quando eu confiei em você – disse séria e fria enfatizando a última frase.

-O que queria que eu contasse que você estava sendo investigada pela CIA?

-Não Inuyasha queria que me deixasse agir como uma idiota pensando que você estava comigo, quando estava contra mim!

-Quem lhe contou isso? - perguntou sério

Kagome o olhava altiva, mesmo com um conflito de emoções em seu interior procurava manter a calma e a sobriedade.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Kagome finalmente descobre uma parte da verdade, e no próximo capítulo o jogo é todo revelado. Finalmente vão saber como essa história está arquitetada, e também saber quais são todas as peças do jogo. **

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Estou passando rapidinho para agradecer as reviews que recebi, li todas com muito carinho, mas infelizmente estou sem muito tempo para responder. Vou atualizar o novo capítulo, e prometo deixar no próximo capítulo a resposta delas!!**

**Obrigado a todos que vem acompanhando essa emocionante história! **


	21. CAP 20 O JOGO DE ESPIÕES

CAPITULO 20 – O JOGO DE ESPIÕES 

Inuyasha e Kagome que antes foram tão unidos, agora se encontravam frente a frente em lados opostos.

-Quem lhe contou isso? – voltou a questiona-la.

-Sabe Inuyasha, às vezes você confia demais nas pessoas erradas e duvida das pessoas certas – começou a ironizar a situação – Eu voltei para casa para lhe contar que tinha descoberto que Mirok e a Sango trabalhavam para a KGB...

-Então aqueles dois trabalham para a KGB! – interrompeu o Inuyasha.

No entanto, Kagome continuou falando ignorando a exclamação de surpresa do meio-youkai.

-Quando cheguei os encontrei aqui, e pensei que deveria me preocupar com eles afinal eles eram da KGB – num tom de obviedade - entretanto eles foram as únicas pessoas que se importaram comigo, porque eles não me esconderam a verdade!

-Não diga besteiras Kagome – Inuyasha começava a se alterar com as acusações que a jovem lhe fazia – Eles te usaram!

-E quanto a você? – perguntou em meio as lágrimas; já não controlava mais suas emoções e não se importava mais em deixar-las transparecer frente ao ex-parceiro.

Inuyasha nada respondeu, e a jovem apenas virou as costas começando a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

-Kagome aonde vai?

-Eu vou para bem longe de você! – respondeu sem se virar para olha-lo.

Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada no coração ao escutar as palavras da jovem que um dia ele tanto amara, e ainda amava.

-Não pode ir assim! – esbravejou.

Kagome virou-se e olhou no fundo dos olhos do meio-youkai.

-O que vai fazer? – desafiou-o - Não pode me prender. Estamos na União Soviética, sabia? E aqui está fora da sua jurisdição! – desdenhou.

-Kagome, eu não menti quando disse que te amava – tentou apelar para os sentimentos da moça.

A jovem sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e por um insano momento teve vontade de se atirar nos braços de Inuyasha, queria se esquecer de toda aquela dor nos braços da pessoa que mais amava no mundo; mas já não havia volta atrás, aquele era um caminho de mão única. Ela se entregara de corpo e alma para ele, e ele escondeu dela a verdade.

-E eu realmente acreditei nisso um dia, mas já não acredito mais – disse num tom de voz tão frio que seria capaz de congelar o coração mais quente.

Inuyasha não voltou a dizer nada, ela estava decidida e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer; afinal dentro de alguns dias estaria voltando para os Estados Unidos e a separação entre eles seria inevitável de qualquer forma. Viu quando a jovem saiu do quarto carregando duas malas, ela estava indo embora para sempre da sua vida, aquela que ele jurara amar e lutar o estava deixando, e ele estava ali diante daquela cena como se fosse uma estátua: imóvel e frio.

Kagome passou por Inuyasha sem se despedir ou mesmo olha-lo, não restava mais palavras a serem ditas. Quando a moça abriu a porta da sala pronta para sair do apartamento, Inuyasha apenas lhe disse.

-É isso o que sempre faz, foge! - alfinetou

Kagome indignou-se e sem virar para olha-lo respondeu.

-E o que você faz, Inuyasha? Mente.

A jovem bateu a porta deixando Inuyasha parado no meio da sala vazia.

Kagome pegou um táxi e foi até o novo apartamento de Mirok e Sango, enquanto passava pelas ruas frias de Moscou apenas uma coisa estava em sua mente: Inuyasha. Outra vez o amor a decepcionara, brincara com ela e no fim deixara-a parecendo uma tola.

O novo apartamento de Mirok e Sango não lembrava muito o antigo, era um prédio de classe média alta e não tinha na fachada os luxos do anterior. Foi até o 6º andar, e bateu na porta de número 40; após algum tempo Sango veio abrir a porta.

-Kagome que bom que veio – disse a jovem preocupada com a amiga que tinha o rosto molhado.

-Entre, vamos – Mirok veio ao encontro da jovem ajudando-a a carregar as malas.

-Obrigada por me acolherem - agradeceu Kagome.

-Nos ajudou muito nas investigações – começou Mirok

-Mesmo que não soubesse – completou Sango.

No fundo Kagome sabia que tanto Mirok e Sango como Inuyasha a haviam usado para cumprir seus objetivos, mas por algum estranho motivo sentia apenas que tinha sido traída por Inuyasha. Talvez porque esperasse que ele tivesse sido sincero com ela devido ao que aconteceu entre eles, já Mirok e Sango, ela nunca confiou verdadeiramente neles, sempre suspeitara da missão, mesmo que colaborasse com ela, por isso não tinha sido assim tão impactante o que descobrira sobre eles; no entanto, ela amava Inuyasha e confiou plenamente nele.

-Mirok gostaria de saber o porquê a KGB está envolvida nessa missão – perguntou diretamente.

O rapaz olhou para a noiva que assentiu com a cabeça.

-Kagome acreditamos que você esteja envolvida em um jogo de espiões, e a KGB faz parte desse jogo – disse Sango.

E Mirok começou a explicar.

-Alguns membros da alta cúpula do governo soviética queriam que atacássemos os americanos o quanto antes. No entanto, a KGB acredita que se o fizéssemos, ocasionaria uma guerra entre União Soviética e Estados Unidos; e os soviéticos não teriam como sustentar essa guerra por muito tempo, e, portanto, acabaríamos perdendo – fez uma pausa para respirar - Entretanto a insistência em atacar os americanos por parte desses membros sob afirmações de que teríamos condições de sustentar essa guerra contra nossos antigos aliados fez a KGB suspeitar que o governo soviético estava escondendo algo deles. A KGB vem tendo um grande destaque no cenário mundial, e isso tem causado o desagrado de algumas coligações conservadoras do governo soviético.

-Por isso nos contrataram, para espionar o governo soviético em nome da KGB? – concluiu Kagome

-Suspeitávamos que alguém estava passando informação americana diretamente para esses membros do governo soviético, quando descobrimos que se tratava do Narak, pedimos a ele que enviasse dois espiões americanos para realizar uma missão no país.

-Isso confirmaria que Narak estava aliado ao governo soviético – ponderou Sango – quando o contratamos não dissemos que trabalhávamos para a KGB.

-Enganaram o Narak? – surprendou-se Kagome.

-Sim – disse Mirok abrindo um sorriso – No entanto parece que ele descobriu que não éramos do governo – o sorriso desapareceu rapidamente dos lábios do rapaz

-Por isso aquele maldito nunca entrou em contato comigo e com Inuyasha. Nos deixou aqui a mercê da KGB – disse Kagome num tom de preocupação, finalmente entendia muitas coisas que haviam passado desapercebida.

- Parece que sim ... – bufou Mirok

-Espera aí – disse a jovem levantando-se do sofá – quer dizer que quando souberam que o Narak havia descoberto o plano resolveram nos usar para conseguir as informações da fábrica – Kagome estava furiosa.

-Kagome, entenda. O que fez foi pelo bem de nosso país e do seu também – ponderou Sango – o governo soviético vem ocultando essas informações tão importantes apenas para que entremos em guerra com os americanos.

-Além disso, não queríamos que espionassem todo o governo – continuou Mirok - apenas a fábrica Shutter responsável pela produção da maior parte dos armamentos bélicos do país. Acredite Kagome não ficaria bem se descobrissem que a KGB está espionando o próprio país...

-Mais dois espiões americanos espionando a União Soviética...- Kagome estava pasma diante dos fatos que agora finalmente se aclaravam em sua mente.

-Além disso, não os deixamos sozinhos nessa missão – Mirok tentava amenizar o fato de terem usado Inuyasha e Kagome para executar a missão - acompanhamos com vocês toda a missão e também na fábrica tínhamos o Kouga

-Inuyasha me contou que Kouga também era da KGB.

-Kouga não era muito confiável para a missão – desabafou Sango

-E se o descobrissem desviando documentos da fábrica a reputação da KGB seria comprometida, mas ele lhe ajudou bastante ao deixa-la livre para ter acesso e para verificar os documentos.

Kagome realmente agora percebera que em muitas ocasiões Kouga a vira com documentos confidenciais na mão, mas nunca a repreendera. E os documentos do cofre, ele inclusive lhe mostrou, indiretamente, onde estava a combinação para abrir a porta do cofre.

- O que nos surpreendeu foi saber que um agente da CIA viria disfarçado nessa missão –Mirok suspirou.

-Ele não te contou nada Kagome? – perguntou Sango.

Kagome respirou fundo, e um filme passou em sua mente naquele momento.

-Nunca me disse nada, e nem eu suspeitei – disse decepcionada consigo mesma, ainda que fosse uma espiã experiente havia confiado demais em quem não conhecia.

-Ele enganou a todos – disse Mirok abrindo um largo sorriso, como se tentasse consolar Kagome.

-Kagome, é melhor descansar. Eu vou mostrar o seu quarto.

Inuyasha estava sentando no chão da sala do apartamento vazio pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, e não era só Kagome que preenchia sua mente, pensava também no que ela dissera sobre Mirok e Sango e finalmente o Kikyo lhe dissera sobre Kouga fizera sentido.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha estava no clube sentando ao lado de Kikyo.

-Inuyasha pedi que viesse aqui por um motivo importante – disse a jovem que parecia bem séria.

O meio-youkai sabia o que significava aquele olhar sério de Kikyo, quando ela o olhava daquela forma era porque o assunto era realmente importante.

-Bah! Diga logo então! – o olhar de Kikyo o estava deixando incomodado e curioso.

-A KGB está envolvida nessa missão. Narak trabalhava para eles passando informações secretas americanas, e parece que agora está os usando para serem espiões da própria KGB.

-Por que a KGB precisa de espiões americanos?

-Porque simplesmente a KGB não pode espionar o próprio país, mas se dois espiões americanos fossem pegos espionando a União Soviética...

-Aqueles malditos nos usaram! – gritou dando um soco na mesa e atraindo a atenção de todos ao redor deles.

-Por favor Inuyasha, controle-se! – pediu Kikyo

-Descobrimos um dos agentes da KGB, mas acredito que existam outros – fez uma breve pausa - o chefe da sua parceira é um dos espiões da KGB.

-Então Kouga é um agente da KGB!- esbravejou levantou-se do banco.

-Oras Inuyasha, ao tempo que a sua parceira está trabalhando com ele estranho que ela não tenha percebido isso – desdenhou.

-Kagome não me disse nada – disse voltando a sentar-se.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Kagome não me disse porque não sabia disso até que lhe contasse naquele dia; mas porque a KGB precisava de espiões na fábrica se aquele lobo fedido...- a resposta para aquela pergunta logo lhe ocorreu antes mesmo que terminasse a setença – porque não queriam que ele fosse descoberto desviando os documentos.

Inuyasha se sentiu tão usado quanto Kagome, mas sabia que a jovem tinha mais motivos do que ele para ficar chateada com a situação; afinal ela estava envolvida mais do que ele em todo aquele 'jogo de espiões'. Ele se dirigiu ao quarto, e viu sobre a penteadeira a jóia de shikon que ele dera para Kagome junto a um bilhete; pegou o bilhete e desdobrou, reconheceu a caligrafia fina e desenhada da parceira.

"Inuyasha pode manter apenas a jóia perto de você, não a mim."

O meio-youkai amassou o bilhete e guardando a jóia de shikon no bolso saiu. Resolveu ir procurar Kikyo.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

Kouga ajudava a Kagome a conseguir as informações, ele sabia sobre ela e Inuyasha, por isso não se importava com o cheiro de Inuyasha nela. Lembram que no começo eu contei que Kouga os havia visto juntos no parque, mas ninguém questionou o fato de que se Kouga os vira junto era porque sabia que eles estavam juntos. Eu bolei uma ótima estratégia de espionagem, não foi?

**Claro que a história tinha falhas e deixava brechas para dúvidas, mas era essa a intenção, afinal nenhum plano é perfeito.**

**E AÍ O QUE ACHARAM DO JOGO DE ESPIÕES NO QUAL A KAGOME ESTAVA **

**ENVOLVIDA? JÁ HAVIAM DECIFRADO TODAS AS PEÇAS E QUAL ERA O **

**JOGO?**

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS **

**Eu deixo as respostas individuais no próximo post**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE VEM ACOMPANHANDO A HISTÓRIA!!!**


	22. CAP 21 A ÚNICA SAIDA

CAPITULO 21 – A ÚNICA SAÍDA

Inuyasha foi ao rotineiro bar onde Kikyo se encontrava. Ao chegar lá encontrou-se com a moça sentada em uma das mesas ao canto do bar, aproximou-se do local; a jovem se surpreendeu ao vê-lo.

-Inuyasha o que aconteceu?

-Kikyo, a Kagome já sabe de tudo. Ela já descobriu que eu trabalho para a CIA. – disse parar para respirar.

Inuyasha explicou para Kikyo toda a história sobre Kagome ter descoberta não só que ele trabalhava para a CIA, como também que Mirok e Sango eram os agentes da KGB e que eles eram os agentes que estavam com Kouga nessa missão; depois de ouvir atentamente a história Kikyo começou a rir como se Inuyasha lhe tivesse contado uma piada, o que deixou o meio-youkai um tanto desconcertado.

-Isso não é engraçado? – replicou bravo.

-Inuyasha, por que está tão preocupado? Logo voltaremos para os Estados Unidos e essa missão será passado, ou será que está com peso na consciência por ter mentindo para a sua 'parceira'? – debochou.

-Kikyo, isso é sério. O que vai acontecer com ela? – perguntou preocupado.

Inuyasha ainda não tinha parado para pensar no destino de Kagome, mas agora que Kikyo a mencionara. A jovem se ajeitou melhor na banco onde estava sentada.

-Ela estava trabalhando para o Narak. Por isso, assim que pisar em solo americano será presa por espionagem e traição a pátria. – disse naturalmente.

-A Kagome vai ser presa! Preciso avisa-la.- Inuyasha levantou-se aflito.

Kikyo segurou no braço do meio-youkai.

-Se o que me disse é verdade, esses tais agentes da KGB já devem tê-la prevenido; e talvez até a ajudem, não há com o que se preocupar.

Mesmo as palavras de Kikyo não consolaram o coração de Inuyasha que estava agitado e preocupado. No entanto acreditou mesmo que Mirok e Sango a ajudariam de outra maneira não teriam contado sobre ele ser um agente da CIA, e além de tudo no pouco tempo que conviveram juntos havia percebido que eles não eram pessoas más.

Kagome andava na sala de um lado para outro, não conseguia dormir, o seu dia havia sido cheio. Não só abandonara a fábrica, como deixará para trás seu grande amor, tudo o que ela vinha construindo novamente em sua vida havia desmorado frente a seus olhos.

Lembrou-se do seu encontro com Sesshoumauru e Rin, as palavras que eles disseram naquele dia ficavam indo e vindo na sua mente o tempo todo.

FLASHBACK

-O que sabem sobre a minha missão aqui? – a jovem começava a ficar irritada.

-Essa sua missão é uma farsa – Sesshoumauru era direto e sabia atingir com as palavras.

-O que querem dizer com isso? – gritou.

-Oras Kagome – continuou Rin dispensando formalidades – você está em um jogo de xadrez, e quer saber você é o peão.

-Narak está passando informações secretas dos Estados Unidos para a União Soviética, o FBI está na investigação e nos contratou para conseguir essas provas.

-Não seja idiota Kagome, está mais envolvida nisso do que pensa – disse Rin num tom de voz firme – trabalha para Narak, se ele for preso por traição você cairá com ele.

-Podemos ajuda-la dizendo que está trabalhando para nós – ofereceu Sesshoumauru

-Em troca de informações que ajudem a prender Narak, estou certa? – replicou Kagome.

-E Kagome mais uma coisa não confie demais em Inuyasha, pode se arrepender – alertou Rin.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Finalmente Kagome sabia o que Rin quis dizer quando a alertou para não confiar em Inuyasha. Assim como os demais, Sesshoumauru e Rin sabiam de tudo que se passava a sua volta, mas ninguém lhe contou. E a proposta que Sesshoumauru lhe fizera veio novamente a sua mente.

"Podemos ajuda-la dizendo que está trabalhando para nós"

Ela poderia voltar para os Estados Unidos sem ser presa, se concordasse em dizer que trabalhava para o ele. No entanto, fazer isso não era algo que a agradava, na certa Sesshoumauru iria querer informações sobre a missão que realizou, e isso iria comprometer o Mirok e a Sango; além disso voltaria para o lugar que abandonara, como podia encarar os demais agentes depois de tudo o que aconteceu; apesar que Sesshoumauru disesse que a sua saída foi proposital para trabalhar na 'missão em Moscou'.

Esses pensamentos a atormentavam, teria que tomar uma difícil decisão: voltar para os Estados Unidos e ficar ao lado de Sesshoumauru ou viver em exílio político em algum país?

Para completar a agonia de Kagome, ainda havia ele: Inuyasha. Agora que estava mais calma sentia que talvez tivesse sido dura com ele, e por um momento se pôs em seu lugar chegando a conclusão que talvez não contasse também que era uma agente dupla; mas o fato dele não ter contado a ela era o que mais a machucava.

A jovem sentou-se no sofá e encolheu as pernas junto ao corpo, ficava a todo instante se perguntando o porquê dele não ter contado que era um agente duplo, e de tanto pensar no assunto acabou por perceber que na verdade Inuyasha, indiretamente, lhe dissera em diversas ocasiões que ele não era apenas um agente contratado por Narak; mas como ela poderia ter percebido isso quando queria tanto acreditar nele.

As lágrimas começaram rolar por seu rosto, toda a angústia que ela tinha em seu coração agora se dissolviam em forma de lágrimas; aliviando toda a tensão que tomava conta do corpo da jovem.

Ao escutar Kagome chorando, Sango foi até a sala para vê-la. Ao ver a 'amiga' parada a sua frente trajando apenas uma camisola, Kagome começou a limpar as lágrimas e engoliu o choro.

-Kagome pode chorar – disse a moça ternamente.

-Me desculpe Sango – disse Kagome tentando enxugar o rosto com a manga da camisola.

-Está tudo bem, não deve estar sendo fácil para você.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, nem Kagome e nem Sango tinham nada a dizer porque nenhuma delas tinha palavras para descrever a situação.

-Já decidiu o que vai fazer? – perguntou Sango quebrando o silêncio.

-Não gostaria de morar em outro país, eu nem mesmo sei falar outra língua – Kagome tentou sorrir, mas já não era capaz de esboçar alegria.

-Kagome se voltar para os Estados Unidos você vai ser presa! – Sango estava preocupada com o bem-estar da jovem, ainda que não fossem grandes amigas sentia um carinho especial pela jovem que passara a ser como uma irmã para ela. Foi Sango que convenceu Mirok a contar para Kagome sobre Inuyasha e também o convenceu a ajuda-la.

-Sango, tirando o exílio político eu só tenho uma única saída: recorrer ao meu antigo chefe.

-Seu antigo chefe?!

-Sim, antes de vir para a União Soviética eu trabalhava numa agência em Nova Iorque. E há poucos dias encontrei o meu antigo chefe aqui em Moscou, soube que ele estava trabalhando numa investigação para o FBI... acho que a CIA não conseguiu muitas informações.

-Ele lhe ofereceu ajuda, não é mesmo? Ele já sabia do que estava acontecendo.

-Sesshoumauru também não me contou a verdade, mas me ofereceu ajuda, só que em troca...

-Ele quer as tais informações secretas – completou Sango.

-Sesshoumauru disse que me ampararia frente as acusações, e diria a todos que eu estava trabalhando para ele.

-Então Kagome por que não aceita logo a ajuda do seu antigo chefe? – disse Sango abrindo um sorriso terno, parecia a melhor opção que a amiga tinha nas mãos.

-Por que isso poderia envolve-los? Não quero prejudicar nem você e nem o Mirok que foram tão bons comigo.

Sango balançou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso maior que o anterior.

-Não haverá problema se você contar que estava trabalhando para o Narak como espiã – sugeriu - Conte apenas porque veio aqui, não precisa contar sobre o 'jogo de espiões'

-E se Inuyasha contar?

-Ele não vai prejudica-la dessa maneira. Aceite a ajuda que seu ex-chefe lhe oferece – Sango levantou-se – Agora vá descansar.

Sango voltou para o quarto, e Kagome permaneceu sentada no sofá mais algum tempo antes de regressar para o quarto de hóspede que ocupava. Sango talvez tivesse razão, pedir ajuda ao Sesshoumauru era o mais sensato a ser feito. No entanto, havia algo que ela não contara a Sango, que ela deixou a agência em Nova Iorque porque estava apaixonada por seu chefe e que ele havia pedido uma colega em noivado; se voltasse teria que encarar Rin todos os dias desfilando por toda a agência com seu brilhante anel de compromisso.

Quando voltou ao quarto, pegou nas mãos a passagem de trem que Mirok lhe dera, se resolvesse não pedir ajuda para Sesshoumauru aquela era a única saída que teria.

Na manhã seguinte Inuyasha resolveu ir procurar por Kagome, não suportava mais ficar longe dela, ainda mais porque tinham brigado daquela maneira. Ele foi até o apartamento de Mirok e Sango procura-la, mas ao chegar no portaria do prédio descobriu que o apartamento estava vazio.

-Como assim está vazio! – disse revoltado, o porteiro ficou um pouco assustado com a reação do meio-youkai.

-Não há mais ninguém no apartamento – disse o porteiro com a voz tremula. – eles se mudaram há alguns dias.

Inuyasha deu as costas e saiu do prédio, do lado de fora Kikyo o aguardava.

-O que foi Inuyasha? Não encontrou quem procurava? – desdenhou

-Agora está me seguindo.

-Esqueça a garota, hoje mesmo estaremos voando de volta para a casa – disse alegre.

-Eu não vou voltar – disse firme fazendo Kikyo ficar de boca aberta

-Como assim não vai voltar?

-Eu não vou voltar sem ver a Kagome novamente.

-Não seja idiota, ela nem deve estar mais no país. Se for mesmo esperta já pegou um trem para outra cidade, e se for bem esperta mesmo já está em outro país!

-Então eu vou procura-la.

-Por acaso instalou um rastreador nela? Como vai encontrar alguém que não quer ser encontrado, ainda mais ela sendo uma espiã – kikyo começou a zangar-se com o parceiro, parecia que a Inuyasha lhe estava fugindo a razão.

-Kikyo não importa quanto tempo vai levar, eu vou encontra-la – disse lançondo-lhe um olhar firme.

-Ela vale tanto a pena assim?

-Caso não tenha notado, eu a amo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Kikyo ficou parada em meio a multidão, enquanto Inuyasha prosseguia em seu trajeto.

OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE ENVIARAM AS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO DO RUMO DA HISTÓRIA!


	23. CAP 22 LADOS OPOSTOS

CAPITULO 22 – LADOS OPOSTOS

Kagome não sabia o que fazer, resolveu sair cedo para uma caminhada pelas ruas de Moscou enquanto tentava decidir qual caminho tomar. Foi até o parque e ficou na ponte olhando seu reflexo nas águas cristalinas do lago, Inuyasha estava ali próximo ao lago quando sentiu um doce aroma de rosas trazido pelo vento, e não teve dúvidas de quem era aquele cheiro de rosas. Adiantou-se em relação a Kikyo que ficou perdida em meio a multidão, ela estava próxima dali, podia finalmente encontra-la; sentiu seu coração bater rápido como se fosse explodir e seu estômago revirava, parecia que havia borboletas dentro dele, como ansiava por vê-la.

Ao chegar no parque a viu em cima da ponte olhando as águas cristalinas do lago, ficou por algum tempo a admirando, no entanto a jovem logo notara a presença dele ali observando-a; Kagome virou as costas e começou a caminhar em direção ao lado oposto da ponte. Inuyasha rapidamente começou a subir na ponte de pedra que havia sobre o lago.

Kagome, espere – gritou.

A jovem parou, mas não teve coragem de olha-lo; lhe doía demais vê-lo a sua frente. Fechou os olhos e sentiu os braços fortes de Inuyasha envolvendo seu corpo, seu corpo tremeu ao sentir o toque da pele do meio-youkai com o dela, por seu lado Inuyasha também podia agora sentir de perto o perfume doce de rosas de Kagome, ela agora estava ali em seus braços, como estivera em outras ocasiões.

Inuyasha por que? – perguntou a jovem

Kagome, não se afaste de mim – pediu

Kagome virou-se de frente para Inuyasha, e finalmente pode olha-lo nos olhos, o meio-youkai ainda mantinha os braços em torno de sua cintura, seus rostos estavam bem próximos, sentiam a respiração acelerada e o coração descompassado de cada um; naquele momento não haviam palavras que pudessem ser ditas. Kagome apenas fechou os olhos e deixou Inuyasha beija-la, mas ela resistiu em corresponder ao beijo; o meio-youkai logo percebeu a distância da parceira e não demorou-se em finalizar o beijo.

Inuyasha, nós estamos de lados opostos – a jovem tentava manter o tom de voz frio e a face inexpressiva.

É isso o que você quer depois de tudo? – a pergunta a surpreendera, mas manteve o olhar altivo sobre o meio-youkai - Pensei que estivéssemos juntos.

O silêncio de Kagome e seu olhar frio eram a resposta da jovem, e Inuyasha foi embora, se ela não queria entender o quanto ele a amava e se preocupava com ela; então não havia mais nada a ser dito. Assim que o meio-youkai se afastou Kagome finalmente relaxou e deixou as lágrimas, que a tanto custo continha, rolarem por seu rosto e caírem no chão de pedra da ponte.

Eu sinto muito Inuyasha, mas esse fardo é meu! – disse entre lágrimas.

...............

Inuyasha voltou-se a encontrar com Kikyo que o esperava sentada em um banco no parque, ao ver a aproximação do meio-youkai ela se levantou.

Quanta demora! – reclamou.

Eu vou voltar com você para os Estados Unidos.

Até que enfim está sendo racional – disse abrindo um sorriso e se agarrando na manga do casaco do meio-youkai.

...................

Kagome caminhou por mais algum tempo pelo parque, e teve um novo encontro; não tão agradável como o primeiro.

Vejo que ainda continua na missão – zombou a jovem de cabelos castanhos

Sempre tão agradável, Rin – Kagome não estava com humor para os desdenhos da ex-companheira da agência de Nova Iorque.

Kagome, venho ver o que decidiu da proposta que lhe fizemos.

Onde está o Sesshoumauru? Não quis vir me ver? – disse olhando ao redor.

Não estou brincando – replicou Rin ao ver que a jovem desviava do assunto.

Nem eu garotinha.- disse Kagome séria.

Rin ficou furiosa ao ouvir Kagome chamando-a de garotinha, mas não podia perder o controle frente a jovem já que dependia das informações que Kagome tinha em mãos.

Diga ao seu chefe, ou noivo, como preferir que quero que ele venha falar pessoalmente comigo. Não gosto de tratar de assuntos importantes com subordinados – enfatizou a última palavra.

Kagome percebeu o rosto da garota ficar vermelho, com certeza não gostara do comentário que fizera, mas ela adorara faze-lo. Finalmente estava se vingando pelos anos que passou na agência de Nova Iorque sob a sombra de Rin, que sempre fora tida em grande consideração por Sesshoumauru, enquanto ela ficava apenas com o trabalho sujo.

Sem dizer uma única palavra Rin se retirou da presença de Kagome, que riu da atitude da jovem, ainda que tentasse aparentar ser uma mulher séria, não passava de uma garotinha, era notável que lhe faltava maturidade.

Kagome ainda não havia decidido se aceitaria ou não a proposta de Sesshoumauru, ainda que essa fosse a saída mais sensata, sentia que se o fizesse trairia seu orgulho e teria que voltar para as mãos dele e de Rin. E isso era o que mais lhe custava aceitar.

Por um momento sentiu vontade de voltar a ponte, talvez voltasse a encontrar com Inuyasha, é engraçado que quando a raiva momentânea passa e os sentimentos se acalmam nos arrependemos de muitas coisas que fizemos ou dissemos; não que isso significasse que Kagome estava arrependida de ter negado o amor de Inuyasha na ponte, já que isso ela fizera apenas para se proteger de uma dor maior que seria ter que deixa-lo quando tudo isso tivesse um final.

Kagome resolveu voltar para o apartamento de Mirok e Sango, tomaria a decisão que poderia mudar a sua vida apenas amanhã.

..................

Inuyasha finalmente chegara ao lado de Kikyo em solo americano, a jovem que o acompanhava não se contia de felicidade por estar novamente em casa.

Finalmente estamos em casa- disse aliviada – Já não agüentava mais o frio daquela cidade!

É mesmo – disse Inuyasha concordando com a garota, ainda que não lembrasse de ter sentido frio enquanto estivera em Moscou, talvez porque o amor que sentia por Kagome o mantivera aquecido nas noites frias.

Viram dois homens vestindo ternos pretos e camisas brancas se aproximando deles, não esperavam ninguém para recepciona-los. Um dos homens que se aproximou mais rápido do que outro, cumprimentou os dois parceiros.

Bom dia, Eu sou Kye do FBI. Por favor queiram nos acompanhar.

Inuyasha e Kikyo se entreolharam, e numa troca de olhares de cumplicidade resolveram seguir os dois homens.

......................

Kagome estava no parque novamente, tinha um encontro muito importante naquele dia, torcia para que ele aparecesse. E não demorou a que visse os cabelos prateados em meio a multidão, ele estava sozinho; logo que se aproximou da moça apenas a cumprimentou formalmente como se ela fosse uma completa estranha.

Bom dia – disse simplesmente.

Sesshoumauru deve estar esperando a minha resposta – disse a jovem indo direto ao assunto, sabia que com Sesshoumauru não adiantava prolongar a conversa, ele era bem objetivo – Pois saiba que eu aceito.

Que bom que foi sensata nessa questão. Voltará comigo e com Rin amanhã. O FBI a interrogará assim que chegar em solo americano.

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça, e depois de combinarem como se encontrariam no dia seguinte, Sesshoumauru foi embora.

Kagome caminhou até a ponte, e ficou novamente na mureta olhando seu reflexo na água, ali era um bom lugar para pensar e refletir, além disso aquele local guardava boas recordações de uma pessoa que se tornara parte de sua alma.

Amanhã estarei novamente em casa – a jovem estava aliviada em voltar - Narak eu mesmo entregarei a sua cabeça para o FBI, isso é uma promessa – prometeu a si mesma.

Nota da autora:

Não acharam que a Kagome ia deixar o Narak em paz depois de tudo não é mesmo, afinal ela é uma espiã e está mais do que acostumada a resolver casos especiais desde pequenos furtos até mesmo assassinatos, não deixaria Narak escapar as mãos da justiça. Agora nem queiram saber como ela vai fazer para captura-lo.

OBRIGADA A TODOS OS LEITORES PELAS REVIEWS, EU AS LI COM MUITO CARINHO E DEPOIS DE MUITO TEMPO ESTOU AQUI POSTANDO NOVAMENTE, DESSA VEZ ATÉ O FINAL.


End file.
